


Happily ever after at last SessRin

by MissBennetL



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, sesshomaru - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBennetL/pseuds/MissBennetL
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en la aldea de Inuyasha. Dejarla le generaba sentimientos encontrados pero no quería que cerrara sus posibilidades, dejaría que ella pudiera convivir con humanos y en un futuro ella decidiera por sí misma qué camino quiere seguir.Rin se ha convertido en aprendiz de miko vive una vida tranquila rodeada de humanos pero en el fondo de su corazón sigue anhelando estar al lado de Sesshomaru.Los personajes pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Ilusiones

-Vamos Rin, despierta. – dijo una voz con insistencia.  
-Cinco minutos más abuela – se dio la vuelta dentro de su futón rosa pastel bordado con delicadas flores plateadas.  
\- Ay esta niña, siempre es lo mismo contigo. Ya casi cumples 18 años señorita y tienes un montón de responsabilidades junto conmigo y Kagome en la aldea el día de hoy así que… ¡Levántate ahora!  
\- Ya voy, ya voy – comienzó a desperezarse muy lentamente, pero al notar la mirada severa de la anciana se levanta rápidamente.  
…  
Tenemos una semana desde que empezamos a preparar todo para el festival de verano del pueblo. Nosotras tres, la abuela Kaede, Kagome y yo, realizamos el ritual de bienvenida del verano. Tengo que admitir que tanto el ritual como el festival son cosas que disfruto. Me gustan mucho los festivales, como a todos, pero para mí es una fecha especial porque es el día en el que celebramos mi cumpleaños. Lo he estado esperando con ansias, mi cumpleaños número 18.   
Realmente yo no sé qué día es mi cumpleaños, y durante el tiempo que estuve viajando con Sesshomaru-sama nunca celebramos nada parecido, todo comenzó cuando llegué a la aldea. En ese entonces tampoco estábamos seguros de mi edad, así que mi primer cumpleaños aquí, Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron que fuera mi aniversario de vida número 12.  
**Flashback**  
-Feliz cumpleaños, a ti, feliz cumpleaños Kagome, feliz cumpleaños a ti – cantaban todos emocionados y felices una tarde soleada de marzo.  
Rin se había aislado después de la canción sin decir nada a nadie, Inuyasha se percató y se acercó a ella.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?   
-No, para nada Inuyasha-sama.  
-Agh mocosa ya te he dicho que no me hables así, solo llámame por mi nombre.  
-Perdóneme Inuyasha – dijo un poco cabizbaja.  
-Hum, bueno es un avance, pero aún sigues con el tono formal. – después de una pequeña pausa continuó – Rin, llevas ya algunos meses aquí y siento que no estás cómoda. Estamos preocupados por ti – dijo mirando hacia otra parte, como restándole importancia al comentario, hábito que era común en Inuyasha cuando hablaba de temas que lo hacían avergonzarse.  
-La verdad estoy disfrutando mucho aquí, todos son muy buenos conmigo, pero… yo no sé cuándo es mi cumpleaños…  
-Bah ¿eso es todo lo que te tiene así? – Rin asintió – Bueno pues, escoge un día del año, el que quieras y te prometo que entre todos lo celebraremos – se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la coronilla.  
**Fin del flashback**  
Y bueno, en julio fue mi primer festival de verano y quedé encantada, hablé con Inusyasha y Kagome, quienes para ese momento ya estaban comprometidos, y el resto es historia. Todos los años sin falta han celebrado mi cumpleaños con asombroso esmero, me hacen sentir como si realmente fueran mi familia. Aunque yo nunca logré entender ese sentimiento durante mi infancia, ellos se encargaron de compensarlo con creces.  
Al menos una vez al año, Sesshomaru-sama viene de visita. Acostumbra traer hermosos regalos, como el futón rosa que uso actualmente, hermosos kimonos, libros con historias muy interesantes, pero el mejor regalo de todos es poder pasar tiempo con él. En lo que va de este año no ha venido, espero que pueda visitarnos para mi cumpleaños.   
Extraño tanto viajar a su lado…  
…  
-Hey! pequeña floja, pon atención a lo que haces – Inuyasha iba entrando a la casa donde vivían la anciana Kaede y Rin.  
-Inuyasha, ya no soy pequeña – lo dijo mientras hacía un puchero.  
\- Ja! Si lo dices haciendo pucheros solo comprueba que sigues siendo una bebé. – se burló de ella en su cara.  
-Inuyasha, deja de molestar a Rin – Kagome se acercaba con un pequeño bulto en su espalda hacia donde se encontraba sentada la joven ocupada remendando unos manteles.  
\- Kagome, dile a tu esposo que ya no soy una niña.  
\- “Tu esposo” hum ¿De cuándo acá te refieres a mí de ese modo mocosa? Recuerdo cuando llegaste a este lugar solías llamarme “Inuyasha-sama”   
Rin lo ignoró y siguió con su labor.  
-Ya, tranquilos ustedes dos. Inuyasha, nos guste o no Rin ha dejado de ser una niña, en tres días cumplirá 18 años. – la voz de Kagome denotaba orgullo.   
Rin sonrió y le sacó la lengua a Inuyasha; él a su vez le dio un zape muy suave en la coronilla.  
-Pero, – continuó Kagome – Rin, debes de saber que para Inuyasha y para mí sigues siendo y siempre serás nuestra pequeña niña, recuerda que nosotros te criamos junto con la abuela Kaede cuando llegaste a vivir al pueblo. – a Rin le fue imposible no sentir un amor enorme por ambos por tratarla como hija propia, incluso antes de que se casaran.  
Después de que Kagome dijera esto, el pequeño bulto que descansaba en su espalda comenzó a llorar y atrajo hacia sus brazos a la pequeña Izayoi.  
-Creo que hay que cambiarla de pañal, yo lo hago… espera Kagome – dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa para regresar minutos después cargando a Inosuke quién iba llorando inconsolable.  
Inosuke es el primer hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome. Es un pequeño de 5 años, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro como el de Kagome, la pequeña Izayoi cumplirá apenas 1 mes de vida, ella heredó la cabellera platinada de su padre.   
-Aquí tienes a tu hijo, escuché como se caía del árbol y comenzaba a llorar, tiene unos raspones. Si quieres dame a Izayoi para cambiarle el pañal mientras limpias la herida de Inosuke.  
Rin sonrió feliz de ver cómo ellos dos siempre se ayudaban mutuamente en todos los aspectos, no solo combatiendo malos espíritus sino también en el cuidado de los niños.  
-Rin recuerda que después de comer debemos entrenar tiro con arco. Tus habilidades han crecido mucho en estos años, pero no podemos dejar el entrenamiento, mucho menos cuando faltan 3 días para el ritual de verano – le dijo Kagome.  
-Si Kagome, debo terminar estos manteles, ir al pueblo a comprar lo que me pidió la abuela Kaede para la cena y te veo ahí a la hora de siempre. Inuyasha, ¿Entrenarás conmigo hoy también?  
-Eh, ah claro, después de que termines con Kagome te veo en el lugar de entrenamiento. – contestó mientras aún batallaba con el pañal de Izayoi.  
…  
-Estoy agotada… – Rin iba camino a casa después de una dura práctica de tiro con arco con Kagome y del entrenamiento con espada con Inuyasha. – Bueno al menos Inuyasha dice que he mejorado con la espada. Espero que eso me ayude algún día a convencer a Sesshomaru-sama de acompañarlo, aunque sea a un viaje corto. Me gusta mucho estar aquí, pero…  
-Hablando sola como una loca como siempre.  
\- ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! – soltó lo que llevaba en sus manos y corrió a abrazar a dos muchachos que caminaban hacia ella. - ¡Kohaku, Shippo! Cuánto tiempo sin verlos. ¿Vinieron para quedarse al festival? ¡Los extrañé muchísimo!  
-Rin… nos asfixias… – dijo Shippo, ambos muchachos le sacaban fácil más una cabeza a Rin, Shippo ligeramente más bajo que Kohaku.  
-Perdón, perdón… – se separó un poco para verlos mejor con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas en el rostro.  
-Oye, creo que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos. – dijo Shippo viéndola detenidamente.  
-Y te has dejado crecer más el cabello. – hizo notar Kohaku.  
\- JA sí, creo que he crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos, hace poco menos de un año. Chicos vayan a cenar a casa de la anciana Kaede el día de hoy, ¿sí?  
Ambos chicos asintieron.  
-Bien, dile a Sango y al monje Miroku que son bienvenidos junto con los niños. Debo correr a ayudarle a la abuela.  
-Y también deberías cambiarte ese kimono que está lleno de tierra. – se burló Shippo.  
-Tan poco femenina como siempre – le siguió Kohaku.  
-Osh tuve un día muy pesado de entrenamientos, me voy. No se les ocurra faltar a la cena. – dio la media vuelta y se marchó con aire ofendido fingido.  
Tanto Shippo como Kohaku se quedaron ahí parados riendo.  
-Ya extrañaba mucho a esos dos, cielos, Kohaku se ha vuelto realmente guapo… – diciendo esto para así se encaminó a casa a tomar un baño para después ayudar a Kaede a preparar la cena.  
Esa noche la cena estuvo llena de gritos, risas y llantos de niños. Dentro del bullicio se encontraban los dos hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome; las gemelas de cuatro años, su niño de 3 y el bebé de 1 año de Sango y Miroku.   
Al ver que se hacía tarde se encaminaron todos a sus casas para que la abuela pudiera descansar, Kohaku se quedaría con su hermana y Shippo fue invitado por Inuyasha a quedarse con ellos.  
Sin decir nada y con una actitud un tanto sospechosa, Inuyasha salió de su casa después de acostar a los niños, dirigiéndose a los árboles y arbustos tras el hogar de la anciana.  
-Te vez un poco enfermo acosador ahí sentado Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha levantando la mirada a un árbol que se encontraba a una distancia de unos 7-8 metros de la casa. Su medio hermano se encontraba sentado a lo largo de una de las ramas viendo hacia la ventana de Rin.  
Sesshomaru no contestó.  
-Si estabas ahí desde hace rato debiste pasar a cenar, a Rin le hubiera encantado verte desde 3 días antes de su cumpleaños. – después de una pausa agregó. – A decir verdad, no tengo idea porqué Rin está tan emocionada de que veas a mi hija, pero espero la dejes que te la presente… Sesshomaru, – dijo cambiando a un tono serio – por favor no vayas a decepcionar a Rin este año como cuando cumplió 15, no podría soportarlo e iría directo a darte una paliza. – Inuyasha se alejó del árbol en dirección a su casa.


	2. Vida normal

Dos días más, dos días más para mi cumpleaños.  
Rin se encontraba orando en el templo en medio de Kagome y Kaede. De lo concentrada que estaba no se dio cuenta que una mosca había decidido pararse a descansar en su mejilla. La anciana, quien era la que se retiraba primero del templo para comenzar con los deberes y peticiones de la gente del pueblo notó la mosca y la ahuyentó. Después de un rato Kagome se levantó y le dijo a Rin que era momento de practicar las danzas ceremoniales y posteriormente el tiro con arco.   
Rin era instruida en tiro con arco por Kagome, quién había decidido especializarse en tiro con arco desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y para este punto de su vida, hasta Kaede estaba de acuerdo en que se había vuelto más hábil que Kikyo. Por otro lado entrenaba con Inuyasha el arte de usar katana con la intención de convertirla en su arma espiritual, cosa que aún no lograba controlar.  
Mientras danzaban llegaron a la mente de Kagome los primeros recuerdos que tenía de Rin al llegar al pueblo. La pequeña pero decidida niña que por razones de Sesshomaru terminara viviendo con ellos había crecido muy bien. Las enseñanzas y conocimientos transmitidos por Kaede, Kagome e Inuyasha hacia ella se habían mezclado tan bien dando como resultado una mujer fuerte y sabia. Pero claro, por otro lado, ella seguía conservando su personalidad alegre, ingenuidad, idealismo romántico y no menos importante sus lapsus de torpeza.  
-A-a-a-ay – se lamentó en el suelo.  
Kagome rió y la ayudó a levantarse.  
-Hazme el favor de no caerte durante la ceremonia Rin. – lo dijo Kagome aun riéndose.  
-Lo prometo.  
\- ¡Sacerdotisa Kagome! La sacerdotisa Kaede quiere que la señorita Rin la asista al parto de mi madre, – dijo agitada una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, que había corrido todo el camino desde el pueblo al templo.   
\- Kagome… – Rin la miró para obtener una señal de aprobación.  
\- Ve, si Kaede te necesita debe ser urgente.  
Cuando la joven aprendiz llegó donde era solicitaba su ayuda para atender la urgencia médica, la anciana Kaede les pidió a los familiares esperar afuera, de esa forma solo quedaron las dos miko con la mujer en trabajo de parto.   
Rin había aprendido a traer niños al mudo prácticamente desde que llegó a la aldea, no era algo que disfrutara mucho, pero era diestra. En el pasado incluso ayudó en los partos de Kagome y Sango. La parte que más le gustaba era sostener a la pequeña vida entre sus brazos. La parte que menos le gustaba era quedar llena de sangre y fluidos.  
Al ver a la mujer y la mirada preocupada de la anciana, la muchacha supo que la situación era grave.  
-El bebé no quiere salir, llevamos aproximadamente una hora intentando – explicó Kaede – así que mejor decidí llamarte.  
\- OK, en marcha, – dijo mientras se lavaba las manos y se ponía a trabajar.   
Después de los que parecieron minutos interminables, pudo sostener al bebé varón en sus brazos.   
–Algo no está bien abuela, es demasiada sangre… – la anciana se ocupó del bebé, secándolo y envolviéndolo en mantas, mientras ella intentaba parar el sangrado.  
-Rin, es inútil, intenta usar tus poderes de sanación en ella.  
-Pero abuela, usted sabe que no los controlo bien, podrían no ser suficientes. – dijo desesperada al ver que la mujer se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.  
-Es la única forma. De entre Kagome, tú y yo, eres tú la que tiene los poderes espirituales de sanación más fuertes. Ya lo has hecho antes, confío en ti.  
Reuniendo la máxima concentración de la que pudo ser capaz, puso firmente sus manos sobre el vientre de la mujer. A la anciana le sorprendió ver como emanaba de ella un inmenso poder espiritual y como por arte de magia la hemorragia disminuía hasta desaparecer.   
La aprendiz de miko quedó tan exhausta que estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, pero la anciana reaccionó a tiempo y la sostuvo por unos segundos, después de los cuales recuperó la consciencia.   
Se dedicó a limpiar la sangre del suelo y retiró las prendas empapadas de sangre de la mujer dando lugar a ropajes limpios. Una vez hecho esto se les permitió la entrada a los familiares.   
El esposo lloraba al tiempo en el que agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón a la anciana y a la muchacha. Ésta última se escabulló de todos dentro de la pequeña casa para ir directo hacia el lago.  
-Cielos, creí que no lo lograría, me alegro que todo haya salido bien. – “Ahora necesito ir a lavarme toda esta sangre” pensaba en su camino hacia el lago en las orillas del bosque.   
Pero se le nubló la vista y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido porque la sostuvieron unos fuertes brazos que conocía bien.   
\- ¡Kohaku! Gracias – dijo con voz cansada.  
\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué es toda esa sangre? – preguntó inquieto.  
\- ¿Esto? No te preocupes, no es mía. Acabo de ayudar a una mujer en trabajo de parto. Tuve que usar mis poderes de sanación y estoy exhausta. Voy en camino al lago a lavarme.  
\- Mmm… no sé si dejarte ir sola, no te vez bien. Te acompañaré – la muchacha volteó a verlo enarcando una ceja. – ¿Por qué me ves así? No voy a espiarte, me da miedo que termines ahogada.  
\- Bien, te creeré, pero si intentas algo te daré una paliza – dijo en broma.  
\- Ja ja ja ¿Crees poder contra mí? – se burlaba mientras tomaba suavemente un brazo de Rin para colocarlo sobre sus hombros y ayudarla a caminar – Soy un experto cazador de demonios por si no lo recuerdas.  
\- Y yo una sacerdotisa que practica artes marciales por si tampoco lo recuerdas. – el muchacho rió con fuerza.  
\- Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así, – dijo el chico en tono soñador – a veces aún recuerdo las batallas, conflictos y las travesías huyendo junto a Sesshomaru-sama – hubo silencio de parte de su amiga y se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea mencionar al youkai porque sabía que Rin moría por ir tras él. – Perdón, no quise ponerte triste.  
-No te preocupes, yo también tengo esos recuerdos seguido. Además, es agradable que alguien más pueda mencionar a Sesshomaru-sama en mi presencia. En casa tanto Inuyasha, Kagome y la abuela evitan decir su nombre cuando estoy cerca.  
-Bueno, entonces olvida mi disculpa. – dijo con una gran y pícara sonrisa que ocasionó que la muchacha pensara que el joven delante de ella era realmente apuesto. – No puedo esperar a tu cumpleaños para poder saludarlo.  
-Si es que viene…  
-Confío en que sí, le importas demasiado, ya verás que tengo razón.  
Llegando a su destino, Kohaku se sentó detrás una gran roca a la orilla de modo que quedara de espaldas al lago y sin problema Rin pudiera quitarse la ropa, lavarla y sumergirse en el agua.   
-Eh ya te dije lo que te pasará si te veo espiando – dijo Rin antes de darse un chapuzón.  
-Ya te dije que no lo haré, y más te vale que sigas hablando porque si no, asumiré que te estás ahogando e iré por ti.   
-Bueno, bueno, entonces hazme un poco de plática.  
Estuvieron hasta que Rin decidió que era momento de regresar a preparar las cosas para la cena. Los dos jóvenes caminaron juntos bajo la luz del crepúsculo hasta la casa de la anciana.   
-Rin, gracias a Dios, te fuiste tan de repente.  
-Perdón abuela.  
-Kohaku, muchacho, se bueno y ayúdanos con la cena, – le pidió Kaede – tu hermana y su familia quedaron en venir para cenar y por supuesto también estás invitado.  
-Claro abuela, gracias por recibirme.  
…  
-Sesshomaru-sama, hoy salvé a una mujer de morir desangrada después de tener a su bebé. – dijo en un susurro sentada dando la espalda a la ventana de su habitación mientras cepillaba su cabello.   
Lo que ella no imaginó fue que el youkai la escuchara fuerte y claro, pues seguía en aquel árbol en la orilla del bosque.


	3. Recuerdos y sentimientos

-Sesshomaru-sama – el youkai fue interceptado y abrazado fuertemente por una pequeña y frágil humana, pero, percibió un aroma extraño mezclado con sangre.  
-Rin. ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado.  
\- Sí, Sesshomaru-sama. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – esbozando una enorme sonrisa para no preocupar a su amo.  
-Sangre, hueles a sangre… – dicho esto Rin se puso tan roja como un tomate. - ¿Rin?  
\- ¡Ay! Cuñado. – el youkai odiaba que la mujer de Inuyasha usara esa palabra para referirse a él, puso una cara de pocos amigos como si quisiera matarla con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó. – Esa es una pregunta un tanto… Verás, Rin, es ya es una señorita, pero hablar sobre ese tema en público no es correcto de tu parte, te agradecería que no lo mencionaras. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rin así que toma asiento por favor.  
No se inmutó tras la revelación, pero por la expresión de su protegida intuyó una falta de respeto en su comentario.  
…  
Sesshomaru estaba perdido en esos recuerdos, sentado en aquél mismo árbol donde lo había visto Inuyasha. Le había dicho a Jaken que no se acercara a la casa con Ah-Un hasta la fiesta; no quería a ese pequeño renacuajo cerca de él mientras estaba espiando esa casa. El gran Sesshomaru Lord de las Tierras del Oeste estaba actuando extraño desde hacía ya 4 años, y no necesitaba que nadie más se lo recordara. Y sí, no iba a negar que lo que había estado haciendo era espiar los movimientos de, su ya no tan pequeña, Rin.   
¿Repulsión? No, porqué repudiaría a su pequeña Rin. ¿Miedo? Miedo de qué, no tenía sentido… ¿Qué era lo que sentía?  
El recuerdo del siguiente cumpleaños se apoderó de su mente.  
“-Amo bonito, mañana es el cumpleaños 15 de la mocosa, estamos demasiado lejos de la aldea. ¿No deberíamos ponernos en marcha?… ¿Amo bonito? – una piedra salida de la nada impactó en la cabeza de Jaken. – Auch… p-p-pero amo bonito, la mocosa terminará llorando.   
-Jaken, Rin ya no es una mocosa, ahora es una mujer y no me sorprendería que estuviera ya casada para estas alturas. – el sirviente no replicó más.   
Sabía que aunque no lo admitiera, Jaken también se preocupaba por su Rin pero nunca pensó que esa decisión fuera una de la que se arrepentiría después.”  
Regresó de su ensimismamiento para ver a Rin llegar a casa. De nuevo iba llena de barro, despeinada y al parecer, agotada. Cargaba un viejo arco, un carcaj con flechas en su espalda y una katana, que llevaba medio arrastrando, en su mano derecha. Desde su asiento en la rama del árbol, sonrió al verla.   
Pensó que se veía linda, aún estuviera despeinada y toda llena de lodo. Pero claro, era su humana, su protegida, su pequeña, obviamente era linda. Se preguntó si tenía la misma opinión de ella cuando era pequeña. “También era linda” pensó, “Era algo empalagosa, cosa que a decir verdad es algo que no ha cambiado con los años, tampoco es que me moleste.” Soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia, por ese tonto de Inuyasha. La había hecho entrenar tan duro y pasaba ya de la media noche. No era propio de una señorita regresar tan tarde a su casa.   
Un oído humano no escucharía desde esa distancia el movimiento de ollas en la pequeña cocina, ni olor de la madera quemándose, pero él lo escuchaba y olía como si estuviera allí dentro también. Al parecer, calentaba agua para darse un baño a pesar de la hora.   
La anciana sabía que llegaría tarde y se había dormido temprano, por ello Rin fue sigilosa al llevar el agua caliente a la tina de su habitación. Terminando de asearse se asomó por la ventana, llevaba una bata blanca que usaba para dormir, era de una tela muy delgada que enmarcaba su figura. El cabello húmedo se pegaba desordenadamente a su cara y cuello, el peine de madera que llevaba en su mano aún no había sido usado.   
Ante dicha escena, por escasos segundos el youkai frente a la ventana sintió latir con fuerza su corazón, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa y ella no necesitó más de un suspiro para salir corriendo a su encuentro.   
-Sesshomaru-sama. – dijo en susurro.  
La esperaba bajo el árbol donde hasta hacía unos segundos atrás, estuviera sentado sobre una de sus ramas. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
Otra vez su corazón, qué demonios pasaba con eso.  
–Rin. –respondió su abrazo muy suavemente, como si fuera de cristal, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y otra en su nuca sintiéndose embargado por su aroma.   
\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! Qué bueno que vino. – su voz le tembló y amenazaba con empezar a llorar de emoción.  
Él nunca había sabido que hacer en momentos que involucraban lágrimas, siempre ponía a Jaken a ser partícipe de su alegría o consolarla, según fuera la razón de su llanto. En estos momentos se encontraba solo y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sacar una pequeña caja de su manga.  
Recibió la cajita y antes de abrirla volteó a verlo para pedirle autorización, él asintió levemente.   
\- ¡Oh! Qué hermoso – dijo sacando una delicada cadena con un pequeño dije en forma de flor de cerezo hecho con pequeñas y delicadas piedras rosa pálido. – Me lo pondré ahora. – batalló un poco ella sola para ponérselo, pero él no hizo por ayudarla.  
-… Feliz cumpleaños. – lo dijo con su voz serena y sin emoción alguna.  
-Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama, lo apreciaré siempre. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más radiante.  
-Rin, ve a dormir, no querrás estar cansada mañana. – dijo el youkai cortando toda emoción de su protegida.  
\- ¿Se quedará a mi fiesta? – él asintió levemente – Perfecto, pero… no quiero ir a mi habitación aún. ¿Podemos platicar un poco? Por favor – hizo un puchero parecido a los que le hacía a Inuyasha cada que intentaba convencerlo de algo.  
-Solo un momento – “Demonios, a veces era tan difícil decirle que no a esta niña.” pensó –Rin, ¿no crees que es un poco impropio de una dama salir con esa bata? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en el pasto recargado en aquel mismo árbol.  
Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y se puso tan roja como una granada, un humano normal no hubiera podido notarlo, pero Sesshomaru al ser un youkai tenía una excelente visión nocturna.  
-Perdón, – dijo tratando de cerrar un poco el escote de su bata con su mano – tiene razón, si le molesta mejor deje me voy a cambiar.  
-No me molesta. – dijo tomándola por la muñeca impidiendo que se levantara, se sorprendió de su propia respuesta, no quería que se fuera. – Entrarás y tardarás en escoger que ponerte. Como al parecer tienes algo que decirme y ya es tarde, mejor empieza ahora.  
-No es algo específico realmente… – agachando un poco la cabeza – Es solo que lo extrañé muchísimo. He estado entrenando con Inuyasha con la esperanza de que pronto me dejara acompañarlo a alguno de sus viajes. – dijo viéndolo de reojo.  
-Rin… no creo que sea buena idea que viajes conmigo de nuevo. – su voz severa resonó en sus oídos.  
-Pero Inuyasha dice que he mejorado bastante y mis poderes espirituales …   
-No es suficiente. – la interrumpió severamente.  
Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que por la mejilla de Rin resbaló una lágrima. Sesshomaru en verdad pensaba que era mala idea que lo acompañara, no volvería a ponerla en peligro. El pensamiento de que Tenseiga no funcionaría más en ella le ocasionaba malestar.   
-Llevas el cepillo en la mano y no te has peinado. – se sentía un culpable por hacerla llorar y quería cambiar el tema.  
Levantó su mano hacia su cabeza para peinarse.   
-Dámelo, – extendió su mano esperando a que le entregara el cepillo – y date la vuelta. – continuó.   
No era la primera vez que peinaba a Rin, cuando era pequeña le estresaba que anduviera por ahí con el cabello enmarañado. El gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no podía permitirse que lo acompañara alguien con tan mal aspecto.  
Rin se acercó y se acomodó de espaldas a él para que pudiera peinar su cabello azabache, sonrió.  
-Recuerdo que cuando era una niña se enojaba conmigo por no peinarme, creo que tal vez no lo hacía porque me gustaba que usted lo hiciera. Las cosas no han cambiado, me sigue gustando.  
-Antes no tenías el cabello tan largo. – gruñó fastidiado, el cabello de Rin llegaba debajo de su cintura. – Tienes muchos nudos. – dijo con cara de pocos amigos y Rin rió con ganas.  
-Sabe, Inuyasha y Kagome acaban de tener una bebé, la nombraron Izayoi igual que la madre de Inuyasha. Es hermosa, en la fiesta se la presentaré.  
Sesshomaru no tenía nada de ganas de que le presentaran a una bebé, peor aún, conociendo a Rin seguramente iba a intentar hacer que la cargara como lo intentó con el primer hijo de su hermano, algo a lo que no logró en su momento. La situación le resultaba un fastidio, y decidió no decir nada al respecto.  
-Tal vez también podrías mostrarme qué tanto has avanzado con la espada. – dijo por lo bajo volteando hacia otro lado.  
\- ¿Enserio? ¡Claro que sí!  
“Bueno al menos eso pareció alegrarla un poco.” pensó el gran youkai.  
Rin comenzó a hablar de los mil preparativos tanto en el pueblo para el festival, como en el templo para el ritual.   
…  
Despertó en su habitación.


	4. Te quiero

Despertó en su habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? Estuvo hablando con Sesshomaru durante gran parte de la madrugada. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, no fue un sueño.  
Salió corriendo de su habitación para buscarlo y se topó de lleno con Ah-Un, el señor Jaken y su amo al dar escasos dos pasos fuera de la casa.  
-Creí que había sido un sueño verlo ayer o que se había ido sin despedirse…  
-Eso pensé, así que decidí traer a estos dos y esperarte aquí antes de que te volvieras loca y escaparas para buscarme de nuevo. – se avergonzó al escuchar tono de reproche en su voz.  
-Perdón, por más que pida disculpas creo que nunca me va a perdonar lo que hice en ese entonces. – dijo agachando la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.  
-Rin, sé que ayer te dije que estaba bien si te quedabas en pijama frente a mí, pero creo que a esta hora no es prudente.   
La muchacha volvió a sonrojarse.  
\- A ver, a ver ¿Cómo que en pijama frente a este cabeza dura, solos y de noche? – dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz muy elevado y molesto. – Pero ¿qué te pasa niña? No tienes un poco de vergüenza, una señorita no debería andar en pijama frente a ningún hombre. Si me enterara que Izayoi hiciera algo así… – no terminó la oración y le dio un zape a Rin.   
Sesshomaru vio esto con indiferencia y volteó a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, hasta cierto punto tenía razón.  
La familia de Inuyasha se había encontrado en la sala-comedor de la casa sin que Rin los hubiera notado por la premura de buscar a su amo.  
-Inuyasha cálmate, pero tiene razón Rin, vamos, ve a cambiarte. – dijo Kagome con voz relajada. – Más tarde hablaremos sobre esto. – dijo en voz baja, aunque sabía que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru podían escucharla. – Buenos días cuñado, qué bueno que pudiste venir. – dijo alegremente desde adentro de la casa y el aludido gruñó molesto.  
Rin fue a su dormitorio, se cambió y volvió a la sala-comedor con uno de sus mejores kimonos, regalo de Sesshomaru.   
-Bueno, ahora sí. – dijo en voz baja Kagome.  
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin! – gritaron los tres adultos y el pequeño niño quienes la atraparon en un fuerte abrazo grupal.  
\- Ayuda, me asfixian – dijo Rin divertida. – Muchas gracias de verdad por recordarlo.   
-No seas tonta, cómo podríamos olvidarlo. – dijo Inuyasha.  
-Denme unos segundos. – se disculpó y salió de la casa.  
-Sesshomaru-sama, supongo que no entrará a desayunar. ¿Verdad? – recibió solo una mirada como contestación. – Entiendo, lo veo después del desayuno.  
Suspiró desilusionada, entró y se encontró con su desayuno favorito. Comió lo más rápido que pudo para tener más tiempo con Sesshomaru antes de empezar con sus deberes de sacerdotisa en entrenamiento.  
-Niña, debes ser más prudente, escuché lo que gritó Inuyasha, bueno, creo que también lo escucharon los vecinos. – dijo lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a Inuyasha – No creo que sea buena idea que una jovencita haga eso, después los muchachos no te tomarán enserio para pedir tu mano y ya has rechazado a casi todos los del pueblo.  
-Abuela, ya les he dicho que no me gusta hablar sobre el tema.  
-Rin, estoy vieja. Eres como mi nieta y verte casada con un buen hombre me haría poder irme en paz.  
\- ¿Cómo sabe que un hombre de esta aldea me haría feliz? – dijo elevando la voz, los adultos intercambiaron miradas sabiendo a dónde los iba a llevar esta discusión. – Los tres saben que no tengo intención de quedarme aquí para siempre.  
\- Rin, hermosa, por favor no te enojes con la abuela Kaede ella…  
-Lo sé, lo sé. – la interrumpió hablando más calmada. – No estoy enojada, sé que ustedes siempre se han preocupado por mi felicidad, pero por favor, no quisiera que me presionaran con esto solo porque mi respuesta no es la que quieren oír. Sé también que la mayoría de mis amigas del pueblo se están casando y que me ven como una quedada, aunque prácticamente todos sus esposos me pidieron matrimonio a mí primero, – dijo con un toque de ironía levantando ambas cejas – pero no es algo en lo que ustedes puedan decidir por mí. Además, no hay manera de que esos bobos me hagan feliz.  
-Entiende a esta anciana, solo quiero verte feliz, pero debo admitir tienes razón pequeña, – dándole por su lado – hasta ahora no creo que alguno de los hombres de este pueblo te merezca. ¿Qué hay entonces de Kohaku? Él no es “un chico del pueblo.”– dijo con perspicacia.  
\- ¡Abuela! Kohaku es solo uno de mis mejores amigos, si es muy guapo, pero… – negó varias veces con su cabeza. – Solo somos amigos. –sentenció.  
-En todo caso, pequeña, hazme feliz entonces volviéndote una gran sacerdotisa.  
La abuela Kaede era a la única persona, además de Sesshomaru, que dejaba que la llamara “pequeña”, si eran ellos no le molestaba.  
-Muy bien abuela, prometo volverme una mujer fuerte y una gran sacerdotisa.  
Dicho esto, se le cayó el plato de arroz que tenía en las manos y todos, hasta ella misma, rieron sin poder parar. Terminando de desayunar se fue corriendo a ver a Sesshomaru quien se había protegido del sol bajo un árbol a un lado de su casa, dentro del jardín donde más tarde sería la cena.   
La rutina de sus cumpleaños siempre era la misma, pero eso no significaba que le aburriera. Tenía un desayuno/almuerzo en familia con la abuela, Inuyasha y Kagome; se preparaban para el ritual de verano que tenía lugar al crepúsculo; cenaban en el jardín de la abuela y después iban todos al festival del pueblo, el cual no terminaba hasta bien pasada la media noche.   
\- ¡Señor Jaken! – cargó al pequeño demonio rana y dio varias vueltas.  
\- ¡Bájame, bájame niña loca, ayuda amo bonito! – al dejarlo en el piso el pequeño demonio cayó sentado sobre el césped sin poder hablar.  
Rin también estuvo a punto de caer si no hubiera sido por Sesshomaru quien la tomó por la cintura agachándose ligeramente. Sus caras quedaron a escaza distancia, sorprendida y avergonzada se reincorporó inmediatamente.  
-Gracias amo Sesshomaru. – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación. – Señor Jaken, perdón. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Tenía muchas ganas de verlo.  
-Ay esta niña loca, un día me vas a matar de un susto.   
La muchacha rió pensando que había sido una muy buena broma y se dirigió a acariciar las dos cabezas de Ah-Un.  
-Sesshomaru-sama, por la tarde debo prepararme para la ceremonia. Meditaremos un rato antes de la hora de inicio. – sin decir nada la observaba acariciar al dragón de dos cabezas. – ¿Le gustaría pasear por el bosque hacia mi claro favorito? – asintió.  
-Jaken, quédate aquí a cuidar a Ah-Uh, en caso que se le haga tarde a Rin, ve a buscarnos.  
-Claro que sí mi amo bonito. – respondió haciendo una muy marcada reverencia.   
Avanzó ligeramente detrás de Rin por el bosque hacia el claro. Debía estar preparado por si la tonta tropezaba, era lo usual y estaba acostumbrado. El lugar al que se dirigían no estaba muy lejos y tenía que admitir que era bello y pacífico, razón por la que lo había elegido para hablar a solas con ella años atrás, cuando se despidió al dejarla en la aldea.  
Y sí, tropezó, pero ágilmente alcanzó a tomarla del brazo.  
-…Rin, necesitas tener más cuidado. ¿Así quieres acompañarme en mis viajes? – dijo con su voz carente se emoción.   
Rio y se disculpó aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar del brazo a Sesshomaru y caminar junto a él.  
\- ¿Le molesta que caminemos así? – el youkai no respondió, pero tampoco se alejó de ella. – ¿Le molestaría que camináramos de esta forma en la noche durante el festival? – volteó a verla con curiosidad, normalmente hacía muchas preguntas, pero rara vez se avergonzaba.  
\- Mmm... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
-Sí, absolutamente. – lo miró con ojos decididos.  
-Está bien, haré lo que me digas hoy, es tu cumpleaños. – “Demonios. ¿Enserio pronuncié esas palabras? ¿Lo que ella quiera? Voy a terminar avergonzándome a mí mismo hoy… qué molestia” pensaba.   
Ya en el claro Rin, irradiando felicidad, recogió flores e hizo collares con ellas. Sesshomaru se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol desde el cual tenía una vista de todo el claro y podía vigilarla. Después de un rato bajo el sol, se acercó a él quien sin reproche se dejó colocar uno de los collares de flores en su cuello.  
-Mire, son rojas y combinan con las marcas de su yukata. Sesshomaru-sama, ¿en verdad no le molesta que le ponga un collar de flores o toque su cabello? – preguntaba mientras levantaba un poco su larga melena platinada para acomodarle el collar.   
-Mmm no. – ahora que lo preguntaba pensó que realmente no le molestaba, pero nunca había prestado atención en eso.  
Sin preguntarle, comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre el largo cabello platinado y comenzó decididamente a tejerle una trenza. Su cabello era mucho más sedoso y mejor cuidado que el de ella.  
-Ah, es solo que me parece un poco extraño, usted siempre fue muy amable y paciente conmigo, pero con otras personas se disgusta con cualquier cosa. Como cuando Kagome lo llama “cuñado.” – gruñó, ella rió por lo bajo. – Dígame ¿por qué me deja hacer estas cosas? – al no tener respuesta hizo otra pregunta. – Sesshomaru-sama ¿Qué es lo que siente por mí? ¿Le importo? ¿Me… quiere?  
El youkai quedó perplejo con la pregunta y la muchacha frente a él se sentía a su vez, profundamente avergonzada.   
La respuesta de Sesshomaru llegó a su mente inmediatamente sin necesidad de pensarla, pero la suprimió por miedo a escuchar sus propias palabras en voz alta. Se limitó a observarla unos segundos después desviando la mirada suspiró con aire fastidiado.  
-Disculpe, no tiene que responder esa pregunta, olvídelo por favor… yo solo quería que supiera que yo… yo lo quiero, yo realmente lo quiero Sesshomaru-sama.   
El rostro del youkai mostró sorpresa y le sostuvo la mirada con esos ojos ambarinos, profundos y curiosos.   
–Solo eso, no tiene que responderme si no quiere, realmente quería que lo supiera. – el rubor le subió a las mejillas.  
“Esta niña… esa cualidad suya de poder decir todo lo que piensa y expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos es admirable” pensaba mientras insistía en verla a los ojos.  
El gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste cómo muchas de las veces en que la situación involucraba a Rin, no supo que hacer o qué decir. Intuyendo esto la muchacha optó por simplemente recargarse sobre su hombro sin insistir por una respuesta. No tuvo problema en acomodarse ya que el youkai rara vez usaba su armadura cuando iba a visitarla y sus espadas reposaban en ese momento a su lado.   
Se sintió un aliviado de librarse de tener que responder, solo deseaba rodear su cintura y acercarla un poco más a él.


	5. Feliz cumpleaños

-Amo bonitooooooooo. – el pequeño demonio iba corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas patas le daban oportunidad. – Buscan a la niña ahora. – dijo casi sin aire.   
Una pequeña piedra golpeó la cabeza del youkai sapo e hizo que cayera de cara.  
-Qué fastidio. – dijo desperezándose.  
Había estado tan cómodo abrazando y teniendo cerca de sí, tanto como era posible, el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha que deseaba que su cabeza reposara sobre su hombro por la eternidad. Ganas no le faltaron de mandar al renacuajo de regreso, pero sabía que su pequeña humana tenía responsabilidades que atender.  
-Sesshomaru-sama, me adelantaré, lo veré más tarde después de la ceremonia. Espero vaya a verme.  
El gran youkai se quedó sentado en ese lugar, meditando sobre lo que le había preguntado su Rin. Era obvio que se preocupaba por ella y le importaba, suponía que eso era también “quererla” pero no estaba del todo seguro y eso le turbaba. Le había prometido que haría todo lo que ella le pidiera durante este día, así que no le quedaba más que seguir analizando el significado y consecuencias de las posibles respuestas a esa pregunta ya que pensaba que una vez la respondiera, no habría vuelta atrás.  
-Amo bonito…  
-Cállate Jaken.  
Minutos antes del crepúsculo Sesshomaru se encaminó al templo para observar de lejos el progreso de su humana en el poder espiritual. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Rin tuviera ese don. Algunas veces le daban ganas de preguntarle a su madre si el viaje al inframundo había influido en eso, pero hablar con ella no era algo sencillo o algo que le agradara. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Inuyasha y sus hijos. El pequeño Inosuke caminaba al lado de su padre y éste a su vez llevaba a Izayoi en brazos.  
-Eh Sesshomaru, apresúrate o llegarás tarde para ver a Rin. – su hermano lo siguió de brazos cruzados.  
\- Quiero ver a mamá. – se quejaba el pequeño niño.  
-A eso vamos Inosuke, no seas tan necio. – vio de reojo al youkai que los seguía. – Papá, ¿ese que viene atrás es nuestro tío? – Sesshomaru gruñó – ¿Por qué no juega con nosotros como el tío Kohaku con las gemelas?  
\- Mmm… Sí Inosuke, es su tío. Él y yo somos medios hermanos, pero a él no le gustan los niños, o la gente. No te lo tomes tan personal hijo, ni yo le caigo bien.  
\- ¿Qué es un “medio hermano”? – cuestionó el niño.  
-Hum… pues verás…  
-Tenemos un mismo padre, pero diferentes madres. – contestó con fastidio Sesshomaru.  
\- Oh, ya entiendo, tío Sesshomaru.  
Volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, además estaba seguro que el niño no comprendió la respuesta que le había dado.  
-Eh sí, es verdad Inosuke.   
Inuyasha se mostró tanto incómodo como curioso porque el hecho de que su medio hermano les prestara atención no era algo que pasara todos los días.  
\- ¡Mamá! – corrió feliz hacia Kagome quien se encontraba en la puerta del templo.  
\- ¿Y eso que te dio por responder las preguntas de tu sobrino? ¿Es que acaso ahora seremos una hermosa familia feliz? – dijo en tono burlón.  
-Cállate Inuyasha.  
Los medios hermanos, los niños y Jaken se acercaron a la multitud esperando que comenzara la ceremonia. Rin era una aprendiz, y la mayor parte del ritual era dirigido por las otras dos mujeres. La joven temía más que nada la parte final, que era cuándo debían lanzar una flecha con poder espiritual hacia el cielo.  
Su humana se veía muy imponente con el traje de miko y se sintió orgulloso de ver que su flecha alcanzaba en altura y poder a las otras dos. La ceremonia terminó y la gente empezó a dirigirse hacia el pueblo y por ende, al festival. El pequeño grupo en el que iba Sesshomaru se quedó en el lugar esperando a las tres mujeres.  
-Sesshomaru- sama, adelantémonos, la abuela y Kagome tardarán un poco, debo llegar antes para cambiarme. – lo tomó de la mano y se sumergieron en el mar de gente que salía del templo.  
\- ¡Espérenme amo bonito! – dijo el fiel sirviente quien se perdió entre la marea.  
Después de rato aparecieron Kagome y la abuela Kaede y se encaminaron a casa con Inosuke liderándolos.  
-Inuyasha, me preocupa Rin, la conversación de la mañana estuvo algo tensa. Esa admiración que tenía por tu hermano, bueno, los tres sabemos que se ha tornado en amor de pareja. Tanto como si él la rechaza como si acepta sus sentimientos me sentiré inquieta. Además, no hemos hablado con él, debemos explicarle la situación, espero no nos asesine por ocultárselo.  
-Mmm lo sé Kagome, a mí también me preocupa. Déjame hablar hoy con él, quiero dejarle en claro algunos puntos y después hablaremos sobre ese otro asunto. Sinceramente no sé lo que tenga pensado hacer Sesshomaru, – continuó – pero estoy seguro de que intentará protegerla y hacer lo mejor para ella.   
\- Pero si decide que lo mejor para mantenerla a salvo es dejarla y nunca volver… – Kagome no pudo continuar la frase.  
-Ay Dios, no hablen de eso frente a mí por favor. Sé que soy nadie para meterme en la vida de Rin, pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar los peligros que una humana como ella sufriría al unirse como pareja al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. – dijo tratando de reprimir un escalofrío.  
…  
Llegaron corriendo a la casa, Rin respiraba agitada.  
-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿entrará mientras me arreglo?  
-Te espero en el jardín. – respondió después de negar muy levemente con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, espero no tardarme, tomaré un baño rápido.  
Se sentó en una de las sillas, dispuestas ya para la cena, y poco después llegaron Inuyasha y compañía. El primero en acercarse fue el pequeño Inosuke quien iba corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana y trepó a un árbol cercano. Una de las ramas cedió al peso del niño y se quebró. Sesshomaru se levantó y sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo.   
-Oh qué buenos reflejos Sesshomaru- sama – dijo Rin asombrada saliendo de la casa.  
Sesshomaru vió a Inosuke con cara del no saber qué hacer con la cosa cuando su protegida se acercó a él y tomó al niño en sus brazos para sentarlo en una silla de al lado.  
-Inosuke. ¿Qué se dice? – lo regañó su madre.  
-Gracias tío Sesshomaru. – dijo con sinceridad el niño con lo que, Kagome rió y el youkai gruñó con fastidio como siempre.   
No duró ni 5 minutos sentado en la silla cuándo reanudó su actividad de correr por todo el jardín.  
\- ¿No son lindos? – le preguntó Rin viendo a Inosuke y Izayoi – Oh es verdad, le dije que le presentaría a la pequeña, espéreme aquí.   
Se acercó a Kagome justo en el momento en el que iban llegado Sango y Miroku con sus niños, Kohaku y Shippo. Sesshomaru sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria cuando la vio caminando hacia él con la bebé en brazos.   
-Oye Kagome. ¿Qué hace Sesshomaru con el cabello recogido en una trenza y un collar de flores? – preguntó Sango.  
-Ha de haber sido cosa de Rin.  
-Nunca deja de sorprenderme cómo la deja hacer ese tipo de cosas. No sé tú, pero yo me convenzo cada vez más de lo mucho que la quiere.   
Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, Kohaku sonrió con aire de haber sido vencido.  
-Mire Sesshomaru-sama, esta es la pequeña Izayoi, cumplirá cuatro semanas pasado mañana. ¿Verdad que es hermosa? Yo asistí su nacimiento. – estaba realmente emocionada.   
“La bebé no estaba tan mal” pensó Sesshomaru, solo era una cachorra, ni cerca de ser la gran cosa.   
–¿Le gustaría cargarla? Oh usted dijo que haría lo que yo dijera hoy, así que, cargue a su pequeña sobrina.  
Se hizo un silencio, todos en el jardín estaban viéndolos, esperando ver qué haría Sesshomaru.  
“Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que te dije.” Pensó al momento que emitía un gruñido ronco.  
-Vamos, no es tan terrible. – le acercó cuidadosamente la bebé a sus brazos.  
-Rin, nunca he cargado una de estas cosas, no sé cómo. – dijo entre dientes sin duda alguna, molesto.  
-No es una cosa, es su sobrina, mire solo ponga los brazos como los tengo yo, así es, muy bien, aquí tiene. – ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaban viendo. – Ve, no es tan difícil. Es muy linda, tiene el cabello platinado como el suyo e Inuyasha y los ojos de Kagome.  
No, no era difícil, pero si tan solo no lo hubieran estado viendo todos fijamente no se hubiera sentido tan molesto.  
-Creo que es suficiente Rin. – no quería ni moverse por temor a que le pasara algo a la bebé.  
-Está bien, permítame cargarla.   
Antes de devolver a la niña con su madre, le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas, él desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos.  
La festejada fue a saludar a sus invitados poniendo especial ímpetu al saludar a sus amigos de infancia Kohaku y Shippo.  
-Amo bonito ya llegué. – llegó cojeando. – ¿Dígame por qué está tan serio Sesshomaru, amo bonito? – sin tener oportunidad de evitarlo Jaken salió volando tras una patada de su amo.  
-Rin, creo que presionaste demasiado a Sesshomaru con Izayoi, se ve muy molesto y mira cómo le fue al pobre de Jaken. – le dijo Kagome mientras preparaban la mesa para la cena.  
-Pero no tiene nada de malo cargar a su sobrina.  
-Lo sé, pero tú mejor que nadie conoce su carácter. Y aún no hemos hablado sobre hablar con él en la madrugada en pijama señorita. – Rin se encogió de hombros.  
Después de dedicarle unas palabras de agradecimiento a sus invitados procedieron a cenar. Tomó su plato y se acercó al extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba Sesshomaru quien no tenía intención de probar bocado.  
Debido a todo el alboroto con los hijos de su hermano, no había apreciado lo hermosa que se veía Rin. Llevaba un kimono diferente al de la mañana, éste era azul rey con celeste y un obi blanco, le iba muy bien con su tez clara, el cabello lo llevaba recogido. Reconocía el kimono, él se lo había regalado.  
-Perdón, creo que me excedí con lo que le pedí. – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Mire, no me he quitado el collar que me regaló. – dijo sacado el pequeño dije de entre el cuello en “V” del kimono tratando de romper el hielo.  
Sesshomaru sabía que no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo y habló como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-Te peinaste. – fue su única observación.   
Rin comenzó a reír y comprendió que cambiar el tema era la forma en la que le decía que ya no estaba molesto y la había perdonado.


	6. Fuegos artificiales

Kohaku y Shippo tenían mil historias graciosas de ella que repetían sin cesar cada que tenían la oportunidad. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo avergonzada que estaba, pero no intervino. Sentía una extraña sensación de placer al escuchar esas historias y reía para sus adentros. Aun pasando tanta vergüenza estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de compartir la cena en compañía de los que consideraba su familia y no podía pedir más  
Hubo un momento en el que la muchacha ya no aguantó más y se levantó a echarle pleito a Kohaku y Shippo para que dejaran de contar esas historias e Inuyasha aprovechó para acercarse a su hermano y pedirle con la mirada que lo siguiera hacia los límites del bosque.  
-Sesshomaru, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – quedaron de frente el uno del otro. – ¿Qué sientes por Rin? – no recibió respuesta y se mostró impaciente. – Tanto Kagome como yo la consideramos parte de nuestra familia, la hemos educado, criado y cuidado como si fuera nuestra hija desde que la dejaste aquí.  
\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? – era una pregunta más que no quería responder y comenzaba a enojarse.  
\- No me quiero burlar ni hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar si es lo que piensas, cabeza hueca. Quiero entenderte por el bien de Rin… además Kagome y yo merecemos saber si pretendes llevártela de nuestro lado. No nos opondremos si ustedes dos están seguros de sus sentimientos, pero debes prometernos que harás todo por no herirla.  
-No tengo porqué darte explicación de mis actos ni prometerte nada, hermano. – sentenció con una voz más helada que el ártico, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al jardín.  
-Aún hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte Sesshomaru, más te vale no irte sin hablar antes con Kagome y conmigo. ¡Es importante, idiota! – gritó, pero su hermano lo ignoró sin reparos. – Estoy harto de nunca poder hablar contigo, hermano idiota – dijo en un lastimoso y decepcionado susurro.  
Rin seguía peleando con los otros dos persiguiéndolos por los alrededores intentando callarlos.   
-Ja ja ja, creo que es momento de que vayan al festival si quieren alcanzar a disfrutarlo muchachos, esta anciana ya quiere descansar por hoy.   
Rin volteó a todas partes buscando a Sesshomaru, al localizarlo caminó rápidamente hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.  
-Sesshomaru-sama, vámonos. – murmuró.  
-No nos sigas, Jaken. – dijo severamente a su sirviente.  
-P-p-pero amo bonitooo. – una piedra salió disparada de la nada hacia la cabeza del pequeño demonio quien cayó de cara al piso y se quedó en el lugar lamentándose.   
-Pobre señor Jaken. – Rin si se sentía mal por el sapo demonio, pero también quería estar a solas con su amo.  
Durante el camino Rin saludó a mucha gente de lejos y las chicas del pueblo la veían con recelo por ir del brazo de un caballero tan apuesto, puesto que no sabían que Sesshomaru era el gran youkai Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.   
\- ¡Rin! – gritó una mujer tras ellos, volteó para encontrarse con la única chica del pueblo de su edad que podía llamar amiga.  
\- ¡Naoko, hola! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo soltando el brazo de Sesshomaru.  
“¿Qué acaso no puede saludarla sin alejarse? Lo primero que pidió fue caminar a mi lado y ahora me ignora” pensó molesto, volteando también para ver a una joven pelirroja, bonita pero no más que su Rin, con una enorme barriga de aproximadamente 7 meses.  
-Cómo una ballena ¿Acaso no me ves? – ambas rieron.   
-Pero qué tonta eres Naoko, te ves hermosa. – Rin iba a empezar a caminar tomada de la mano de su amiga, pero ella la detuvo.  
-Ay Rin, quiero ir al festival contigo, pero en mi estado no puedo caminar mucho, además no deberías descuidar a tu compañero. –dijo sonriendo comprensiva. – anda, sé que ustedes dos no se han visto en mucho tiempo. – guiñándole un ojo, esperó a que se adelantaran.  
Aclarándose la garganta la llamó por su nombre ofreciéndole su brazo de nuevo.  
-Fue lo que pediste, ¿no? Caminar de esta forma. – nerviosa se acercó de nuevo y tomó su brazo. – Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
Para ser una pequeña humana, no haber dormido casi nada por estar platicando con él en la madrugada, haberse levantado temprano y haber llevado a cabo un ritual usando sus poderes espirituales tenía bastante energía. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue comprar wataame (algodón de azúcar).  
-Acabas de cenar. ¿Quieres azúcar? – Rin lo miró con sus grandes ojos cafés a modo de súplica y terminó dándole una moneda para que pidiera uno.  
-Oh Sesshomaru-sama, no se quitó el collar de flores y no le recordé. – le dijo a su amo cuando regresó de comprar su golosina. – Ya se marchitaron, será mejor que lo tire.   
Se quitó el collar y lo guardó dentro de su manga, no quería tirarlo, ella lo había hecho especialmente para él. Hecho eso Rin le acercó el algodón de azúcar a la boca.   
– Pruébelo Sesshomaru-sama. – recordó que no podía negarse y no pudo evitar una cara de disgusto al probarlo, no era fan de las cosas tan dulces.  
Después, anduvieron como locos buscando máscaras para los dos porque a Rin parecía no gustarle ninguna. Sesshomaru no quería usarla, pero no iba a faltar a su palabra, seguiría haciendo todo lo que ella le pidiera.   
Al final terminaron comprando una de okame para la muchacha y una de tengu para él. Se sentía como un idiota, pero su pequeña iba feliz de su brazo. Lo convenció de jugar kingyo sukui (juego de pescar peces con una pequeña red hecha de papel), Sesshomaru nunca pudo atrapar un pez porque se le rompía a red, a Rin se le salían lágrimas de tanto reír; yoyo sukui (pescar bolas de agua con un anzuelo) y shateki (una especie de tiro al blanco) el único juego en el que Sesshomaru era especialmente bueno.  
-Sesshomaru-sama, creo que como última petición de cumpleaños me gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales desde el claro del bosque.  
Él asintió con la máscara de tengu aún puesta y a Rin le pareció demasiado tierno. Mientras seguían su camino, la gente en el pueblo hablaba de la hermosa pareja con máscaras de okame y tengu.  
Al llegar, caminaron al centro del claro a esperar que empezaran los fuegos artificiales, los cuales marcaban la media noche y el final del cumpleaños de Rin. Ella soltó su brazo y Sesshomaru resintió la pérdida del contacto físico que habían mantenido. Por escasos instantes sintió como si hubiera perdido una parte suya que nunca había notado que le faltara hasta que ya no estaba ahí. Fue un sentimiento nuevo y raro para él.  
La muchacha dio unos pasos delante del youkai y empezó a voltear hacia el cielo, a los pocos segundos su rostro fue iluminado en la oscuridad por el primer destello de luces en el cielo.  
-Y podemos dar por concluido mi cumpleaños. – dijo con desánimo.   
Sesshomaru quien ya se había quitado la molesta máscara, la tomó por el brazo e hizo que volteara para quedar frente a él. Los corazones de ambos se unieron en sincronía latiendo con más rapidez de la habitual. Extendió la mano libre para quitarle la máscara, y ella olvidó cómo respirar por unos segundos.  
-Rin, me hiciste una pregunta en la mañana, pero no puedo responderla de la forma que deseas.   
Se había planteado la posibilidad de ser rechazada, pero aun así dolía y agachó la cabeza para que él no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
-No se preocupe por eso, amo…   
Fue interrumpida por el rose de la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su mentón obligándola a que levantara la cara para que lo viera a los ojos. Sus largos y suaves dedos subieron y se deslizaron hasta su mejilla. “Mi corazón va a explotar” pensó.  
Estaba ya en aquel punto del punto de no retorno que tanto temía, al decirlo en voz alta sabía que todo cambiaría.  
-No puedo responder de la forma en la que deseas, pero te daré una respuesta, una que no puede ser un simple “sí” o “no”.   
Ideas pasaban por su mente como ráfagas, cosas que deseaba hacer y decir justo ahora. Seguía por rendirse a esos impulsos que había tenido desde la noche antes y los enumeraba en su mente; no permitirle alejarse de su lado, evitar que cayera cuantas veces fuera necesario, el decirle que cumpliría sus deseos, molestarse porque rompiera el contacto físico. La sombra de estos pensamientos y tener a Rin tan cerca con una de sus manos posada sobre su mejilla y la otra en su cintura le impedían controlar su corazón. Él, quién se obligaba a si mismo a mantenerse siempre sereno, no podía controlarse.   
–He matado por ti, te he protegido con mi vida, fui a rescatarte al inframundo, yo, el youkai conocido como Lord de las Tierras del Oeste solo he sentido temor cuando tu vida ha corrido peligro, solo he sentido tristeza al descubrir que no podría revivirte de nuevo con Tenseiga. Me persigue como un fantasma hasta la fecha y es tan grande que en ocasiones no lo puedo soportar, es por eso que no quiero que me vuelvas a acompañar, a mi lado siempre hay peligro… Rin.  
No podía escuchar ni ver nada más que a Sesshomaru. Los fuegos artificiales seguían dando destellos de luz sobre sus cabezas y pintaban de diferentes colores el claro. De poco en poco el cuerpo del youkai se movía solo, no pudo luchar más contra sí mismo y se acercaba cada vez más a ella.  
\- ¿Estaré soñando? – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.  
-No. – susurró sobre sus labios antes de unirlos completamente a los de ella.  
Estaba demasiado ensimismado en Rin como para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De un segundo a otro se transportó, en forma de esfera plateada con estela, al límite del claro. Sujetaba a la muchacha con su brazo izquierdo habiendo sufrido consecuencias graves en su hombro y su brazo derechos, los mismos que se encontraban empapados en sangre que no dejaba de brotar.  
\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama, Seshomaru-sama! – Rin no podía controlar su miedo e impotencia, su amo se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella respirando entrecortadamente.   
“¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo había sentido acercarse hasta que fue muy tarde?” pensaba Sesshomaru.  
\- ¿Este es el gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste? ¿Tan ocupado coqueteando con una inútil humana que ni siquiera pudo esquivar mi ataque? – el atacante rió como un desquiciado.   
\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está tu amo? – dijo con voz entrecortada y furiosa Sesshomaru. El demonio que los atacó siguió riendo y no respondió. – Rin vete. – susurró suplicante.  
\- ¡No puedo dejarlo aquí, menos en este estado! – gritó mientras resbalaban lágrimas por su mejilla.  
\- ¿Qué no entendiste nada de lo que te acabo de decir? – le reprochó furioso – No puedo permitirme exponerte a una batalla.  
\- ¡Yo también puedo pelear, y yo también temo cuando su vida corre peligro!   
Aunque sintiera una inesperada felicidad al ser acreedor de aquel sentimiento, sabía que no era el momento apropiado para pensar en ello.   
Rin sacó una pequeña daga de debajo del obi y la lanzó con poder espiritual. Al estar burlándose, el demonio agresor se percató de la daga muy tarde e hirió su costado derecho. El demonio enfureció y desde su dedo índice derecho se proyectó una especie de espina directo hacia ella.   
-Con que esta es la miko de la que me hablaron, pensaba comerte, pero te mataré por atreverte a tocarme con tu sucia arma.  
Sesshomaru se interpuso entre el ataque y después de eso solo percibió un dolor quemante en su espalda que atravesó hasta su pecho, el grito desgarrador de su pequeña y la luz más resplandeciente e intensa que hubiera visto antes de perder el conocimiento.


	7. Historias del pasado

-No va a morir, ya deja de decir esas cosas Inuyasha. ¡Abajo!  
-Maldita sea Kagome, tenemos 6 años de casados. ¿Cuándo me vas a quitar este estúpido collar?  
-Calla, creo que está despertando. ¿Sesshomau, te encuentras bien?  
Abrió los ojos con dificultad y tuvo unos segundos de amnesia. Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban sentados uno a cada lado suyo.  
\- ¡RIN! – gritó con una voz ronca e intentó levantarse sin éxito haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
-Tranquilo por favor, no te sobre esfuerces, Rin se encuentra bien – dijo Kagome con una voz calmada y tranquilizadora.  
\- ¿Qué demonios pasó?  
-Hum eso es exactamente lo que yo te iba a preguntar a ti. – dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lo miró con odio.  
-Amo bonito, amo bonito. – Jaken estaba a un lado de Inuyasha llorando desconsoladamente.  
-Cállate Jaken. – le dijo entre dientes su amo.  
-Como te lo dijo Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar Sesshomaru.  
Había escuchado hablar a Kagome, enojada, molesta, furiosa, feliz, serena, riendo a carcajadas, pero ese tono de voz tan solemne le preocupaba. Sus pequeños sobrinos se encontraban dormidos a escaso medio metro de él, sobre un futón al lado de Kagome.  
-El idiota ni escuchó lo que le dije, me dejó hablando solo.  
-Oye tú, no le hables así a mi amo bonito. – reclamó Jaken a Inuyasha pegándole en la cabeza con el báculo de dos cabezas y empezaron a gritar y forcejear.  
\- Inuyasha.  
-Jaken.  
Al momento en el que Kagome y Sesshomaru pronunciaron los nombres de los otros dos al mismo tiempo, sintieron un escalofrío y se calmaron.  
-Tenemos una idea de qué fue lo que pasó en el bosque porque no es la primera vez que ocurre algo similar. Pero creo que es mejor empezar desde el principio. – hizo una pausa. – Cuando comenzamos a entrenar a Rin como sacerdotisa, ella te lo contó, pero nunca pediste la explicación o punto de vista ni a mí ni a la abuela.  
-Hubo una serie de acontecimientos que nos inclinaron a darle ese entrenamiento especial. El primero que recuerdo fue un día en el que Rin se encontró una pequeña paloma herida, estaba tan decidida a cuidarla que no pude darle mi opinión por miedo a herir sus sentimientos. Yo no creí que el pobre animal sobreviviera más de unas horas, se veía muy mal y los huesos de su ala estaban rotos. No valía la pena siquiera intentar curarla con mi poder espiritual de sanación y, a decir verdad, no es algo que se me dé tan bien. Le dije que me esperara bajo el árbol mientras iba a buscar una cesta donde pudiera ponerla. Al regresar sentí un poder espiritual muy fuerte y cuando me acerqué más, vi a Rin desmayada y a la paloma extendiendo sus alas desde sus manos y retomando el vuelo. No pude más que inferir que fue ella la que emanó tal enorme poder y que había sanado a esa criatura.  
-Otro momento relevante fue un día que nos llamaron a la abuela Kaede y a mí a realizar un ritual de purificación para el alma de una de las personas del pueblo que había fallecido. Era una mujer de edad avanzada que siempre fue muy amable con Rin, así que insistió en ir al ritual y el entierro. Cuando entramos al cuarto donde estaba el cuerpo, empezamos a preparar las cosas que íbamos a ocupar, dimos indicaciones a los familiares y antes de darnos cuenta, Rin se había acercado a tomar la mano de la anciana fallecida. De ella empezó a fluir poder espiritual y logró purificar el alma sin ayuda. Después de eso estuvo inconsciente un día entero. Hasta aquí podría decirse que todo estaba relativamente bien, dejando de lado el increíble poder en potencia que poseía.  
\- ¿Cuál fue el problema?  
-Bueno, es posible que sepas ya los poderes que pueden desarrollar las sacerdotisas. Existe el poder de sanación, poder de protección, y el poder de purificación. Este último puede usarse de dos maneras, una es como en la historia que acabo de contar, para darle paz a las almas. La otra es usándolo como arma, como cuando uso el arco y flecha. Cada sacerdotisa es diferente, tiene diferente inclinación hacia un tipo de poder, algunas pueden dominarlos todos, otras no. Poco después de tomar a Rin como aprendiz de sacerdotisa fue atacada por un demonio poderoso en el bosque. Estaba con Shippo y Kohaku, ellos ahora pueden luchar bien contra un demonio maligno, pero en ese entonces eran muy pequeños. Inuyasha y yo nos percatamos de una presencia asesina seguida de inmenso poder y una luz resplandeciente en el bosque.  
Sesshomaru aún no entendía bien el rumbo que llevaba el relato.  
– Cuando llegamos los tres estaban inconscientes en el suelo y a su lado había cenizas, provenientes del demonio que los atacaba. Kohaku se recuperó relativamente rápido al igual que Rin, pero temimos por la vida de Shippo. La abuela y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que el poder purificador de destrucción de Rin lo había afectado también de una forma no intencional, como ocurrió hoy contigo Sesshomaru. Ella venció al demonio que los atacó hoy con este poder, pero al no poder controlarlo bien, pese al arduo entrenamiento que le hemos dado, terminaste herido. A lo largo de los años demonios han venido específicamente a atacar a Rin, ya sea para devorarla o para usarla en sus propósitos malintencionados. – hubo una pequeña pausa e hizo una pequeña reverencia – Perdónanos por favor por no decírtelo antes.  
Sesshomaru estaba tratando de procesar toda la información y se sentía furioso por no saber esto. Rin y todos los que la rodeaban estuvieron en constante peligro todos estos años.  
\- ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron? ¡Maldita sea! – dijo con una voz llena de rencor y furia, levantó ambos puños solo para dejarlos caer y golpear el suelo con gran estruendo. Los niños despertaron y comenzaron a llorar, Kagome se acercó a consolarlos. – Todos estos años creí que dejarla con ustedes era lo mejor, que estaría más protegida viviendo con otros humanos que conmigo entre demonios y hoy me entero que ha estado rodeada de más peligro del que podía imaginar. – su voz fue disminuyendo de tono hasta quebrarse al llegar a la última palabra.  
-Si no dijimos nada fue por petición de Rin. – dijo Inuyasha. – Ella tenía mucho miedo, nos hizo prometer no decírtelo hasta que pudiera controlarlo. Entrenó duro día y noche por años, pero no ha dado el resultado que esperamos. Así que Kagome y yo decidimos que era mejor decírtelo, pero como eres un cabeza hueca me ignoraste cuando te dije que teníamos algo importante de que hablar.  
-Cuando cumplió 15 y escapó porque no vine a verla, la luz que vimos antes de encontrarla... – dijo Sesshomaru comprendiendo lo que sucedió.  
-Así es, esa vez también usó ese poder cuando la atacó un demonio en el bosque. – dijo Kagome quien ya había podido lograr que los niños se calmaran. – Por eso cuando la encontraste estaba inconsciente y sola.  
-La llevaré conmigo a mi palacio. – dijo tratando de levantarse apoyado en su brazo izquierdo y volteó sin querer hacia el pequeño futón donde dormían sus sobrinos. – Ni ella ni ustedes están a salvo si se queda.  
-Oye ¿Estás insinuando que no puedo protegerla?   
Sesshomaru logró sentarse.  
-Cálmate Inuyasha. – le dijo su esposa.   
Se sentía conmovida de escuchar preocupación en las palabras de Sesshomaru preocupación que nunca creyó que sentía.  
-La llevaré a mi palacio y después de que me recupere la llevaré a ver a mi madre.   
\- ¿Ir a ver a la señora Irasue, amo bonito? – dijo alarmado Jaken.  
-Eh ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre en esto? – Inuyasha estaba confundido.  
-El amo bonito no tiene que responder esa pregunta, estúpido Inuyasha.  
-Cállate Jaken.  
-Perdón amo bonito.  
\- ¿Les contó Rin alguna vez cómo terminamos en el inframundo? – Sesshomaru había vuelto a su usual tono de voz indiferente. Su hermano y su esposa negaron sorprendidos. – Cuando intentaba obtener más poder, decidí ir con mi madre para preguntarle sobre Tenseiga. Rin terminó envuelta en la situación y fue arrastrada junto conmigo y Kohaku al inframundo. Al niño encontrarse en ese lugar no le afectaba ya que llevaba un fragmento de la perla. De un momento a otro Rin colapsó. Había perdido su alma, pero no podía regresársela de nuevo con colmillo sagrado. En un ataque de ira con mi espada terminé purificando gran parte de almas del infierno, pero Rin seguía sin volver en sí. Al regresar donde se encontraba mi madre, me explicó que Tenseiga solo podía regresar la vida a los muertos una sola vez, y yo ha había revivido a Rin con ella antes. – Inuyasha se encontraba sorprendido, Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de angustia y Jaken estaba sollozando. – Mi madre sintió tanta pena por mí y mi dolor por perderla que usó la piedra Meidou para traerla de vuelta.  
"Todo fue una jugarreta planeada por nuestro padre, él le dejó esa piedra a mi madre y Tenseiga conmigo con el fin de que ablandara mi corazón en el momento en el que alguien me importara más que mi propia vida o mi poder... y su maldito plan funcionó." pensó.


	8. Tenerte a medias

-Esa es la razón, mi madre podría ayudar. No me sigas. – había logrado ponerse en pie y dirigió esta última frase a Jaken quien ya se había levantado para seguirlo.

-Está bien amo bonito, aquí me quedo. No me vaya a pegar. – se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

\- ¿Ocupas ayuda? – preguntó Kagome preocupada de que sus heridas se volvieran a abrir.

Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rin. No necesitaba que le dijeran cuál era porque, en primer lugar, la había estado espiando estos últimos días y en segundo, tenía su olfato. Entró y se acercó lo más rápido que su condición lo permitía, cayó de rodillas al lado de su futón. Estaba aliviado de verla a salvo, pero físicamente se sentía derrotado, cansado, muy cansado. A como pudo se recostó a su lado, la abrazó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó pasaba del mediodía, vio sobre él una cobija que tenía el olor de Kagome. Ella seguramente fue a verlos varias veces durante la madrugada para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Pensó en lo irritante que era haber estado en tan mal estado físico como para no notar que alguien entró en la habitación, hasta le dejó su ropa limpia a un lado del futón.

Y luego, la tenía justo frente a él, la causa de todo el alboroto, la razón por la que sentía que había sido aplastado por una roca de unas cuantas toneladas. Su brazo derecho reposaba rodeando la cintura de ella; lo sentía rígido, un dolor ardiente y punzante recorría desde la punta de los dedos, brazo y en la parte posterior, hasta la escápula y el músculo trapecio. El mismo dolor se difuminaba en la parte anterior de su cuerpo por el esternón y pectoral derecho. Le molestaba la luz y tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Por unos segundos no podía decidir si se encontraba enojado o feliz hasta que Rin abrió los ojos. Sí, en ese momento, decidió sentirse feliz, ella estaba viva y no había sufrido daño.

-Sesshomaru-sama. ¿Qué ocurrió? – su estado de consciencia era somnoliento y se encontraba confundida tanto en tiempo como en espacio.

Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, levantó la mano y con sus dedos fríos y adormecidos le apartó el cabello de la cara. Le dolía un infierno y viendo su expresión, ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. De golpe, los recuerdos de una noche antes atravesaron su mente, sostuvo la mano que acariciaba su cabello entre las suyas y se sentó alarmada.

-Sesshomaru-sama perdón… perdón. – lloraba descontroladamente, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo – No se levante por favor, terminó muy mal herido por protegerme, y yo… yo lo ataqué.

\- Anoche me explicaron todo, no es algo que pudieras controlar. – se sentó y con su mano libre intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, tardó un rato en controlarse, él la esperó pacientemente mientras sostenía su mejilla.

-Te llevaré a mi palacio, mañana a primera hora vendré por ti. Debería ponerme en marcha para preparar todo a tu llegada. – Rin lo miró sin comprender – Lo decidí una vez que me explicaron la situación, ni tú ni los que están a tu alrededor estarán a salvo hasta resolver esto.

-Solo soy una carga, justo como lo he sido toda mi vida. – sollozaba.

-Para mí eres todo, menos una carga, creí habértelo explicado ya. – le dio un beso en la frente.

Se levantó, tomó su ropa y se dirigió tras el biombo de bambú que tapaba la tina de baño. Rin cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía en bata, mejor se levantó para no fuera obvio el hecho de que se había avergonzado y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

-Me iré ahora, arregla todo para poder irnos mañana a primera hora como dije. –salió de la habitación.

…

-Rin, ¿vas a venir a comer con nosotros amor, o quieres que te traiga la comida aquí? – Kagome se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la frente para revisar su temperatura.

-No te preocupes, en un momento voy.

-Este hombre se fue sin decir nada. Por favor no pienses que no queremos tenerte aquí, si no te quieres ir, dime y no permitiremos que te lleve. Nosotros siempre haremos todo por protegerte. – Kagome estaba a punto de llorar mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Si me quedo aquí solo los pondré en peligro. – la abrazó.

Ni Kagome ni Inuyasha dejaron que hiciera nada ese día, le dijeron que debía reposar mientras ellos se encargaban de empacar sus cosas. Antes del anochecer estuvo sentada platicando largo rato en el jardín, bajo un árbol con Shippo y Kohaku.

-Entonces te irás, – dijo con tristeza Shippo. – bueno, pero tampoco es como que no fuéramos a volver a vernos nunca. – era un entusiasta por naturaleza.

Rin podía hablar de todo con los dos muchachos, eran sus más grandes confidentes. Había aprovechado para contarles todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y como ambos sabían lo que sentía por el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, Shippo gritó cuando su amiga confesó que él la había besado. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se lamentó de que ella hubiera besado a alguien antes que él, estaba celoso, nunca había tenido la fortuna de besar a una chica. Kohaku en cambio, en lugar de alegrarse por la muchacha, dejó de interactuar en la conversación.

\- ¡Oh no! Le dije a Inuyasha que le iba a ayudar con unas reparaciones en su casa, debo irme. Rin, por favor cuídate y no le causes tantos problemas a Sesshomaru. Nos veremos pronto. – la abrazó y se fue.

No tenía nada que hacer en casa de Inuyasha, pero como buen amigo, solo quería dejarlos solos para que Kohaku pudiera hablar libremente.

-Rin, si decides quedarte yo podría protegerte. Podríamos viajar juntos y así no tendrías miedo de poner en riesgo a los demás.

Ella se quedó completamente en blanco, el muchacho la veía con una cara serena y solemne. No parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero no supo que responder.

-Sé que piensas que podrías llegar a ser feliz con él, pero, ¿realmente estás segura de poder soportarlo? No es un demonio cualquiera, es el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. ¿Sabes acaso lo que eso significa? Es un demonio puro y necesita un heredero de sangre completamente youkai para sucederlo. Si quisiera heredar a un mitad-demonio sus sirvientes empezarán a dudar de él, no estarían conformes y comenzarían una guerra para reclamar sus tierras. Él nunca podrá ser completamente fiel a ti ya que le darías hijos mestizos. ¿Eso te haría feliz? – había elevado la voz y hablaba con un tono desesperado. Fue un golpe bajo, pero debía intentarlo, era su última carta.

-Yo sé todas estas cosas. – lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Y quieres vivir así?, yo podría ofrecerte todo lo que él no. Rin, te pido por favor que me consideres, deseo hacerte feliz. – después de un rato de silencio agregó – Perdón por decirlo de esa forma, no era mi intención herirte, pero pensé que sería la única forma en que me prestarías atención. No tienes que decidirlo ahora, aunque te vayas por un tiempo yo seguiré dispuesto a unir mi vida a la tuya si lo deseas.

-Kohaku, gracias por expresarme tus sentimientos. Tú siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón, aunque no sea el que tú quieres.

-Rin – gritó Inuyasha desde la casa. – ya es hora de cenar.

Se sintió aliviada de que Inuyasha apareciera en el momento justo. Kohaku la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó a la entrada de la casa.

-Te quiero, Rin, res una persona muy especial para mí, – la abrazó – te deseo suerte.

…

_Porqué Kohaku tuvo que decir eso, son cosas que yo ya sabía, todo era verdad y son razones por las que me sentí indecisa por la mañana cuando me dijo que me llevaría a su palacio. Y anoche, me dijo cosas hermosas, me besó, pero eso no quiere decir que me ame como yo a él ¿o sí?_

_“¿Realmente estás segura de poder soportarlo? ¿Eso te haría feliz?” Esas preguntas fueron como dos cuchillos filosos clavados a mi pecho, no creo poder soportarlo._

_Kohaku también es alguien muy importante en mi vida y es probable que pudiera llegar a vivir una vida feliz con él si nos casáramos. Es un cazademonios y yo una sacerdotisa, dúo perfecto. Además, podría cumplir mi sueño de viajar por el país, pero hacerle eso me cargaría tremendo mal karma, no lo amo._

_Mi opción es entonces aceptar estar en la vida de Sesshomaru sin nunca ser suficiente para él, conformarme con tenerlo a medias…_


	9. ¿Cómo amigo?

Rin casi no pudo dormir esa noche. Todo sería más fácil si no amara a Sesshomaru, si él no la hubiera besado una noche antes, si Kohaku no se le hubiera declarado.

-Rin, Sesshomaru ya está aquí. – Kagome fue a despertarla antes del amanecer, ella sentía los estragos de haber usado su poder, estaba agotada y demoró un poco.

Ya habían puesto una maleta a cada lado de la alforja que le habían colocado a Ah-Un. Afuera de la casa estaban Inuyasha con Inosuke e Izayoi, la abuela Kaede, Sango, Miroku y sus hijos, Shippo, Kohaku y Kagome salió junto a ella.

-Aún no te vas y ya te estoy extrañando, chiquilla traviesa. – Sango la abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar, Miroku le dio una palmada en la cabeza deseándole suerte. Shippo también la abrazó y Kohaku solo la vio desde lejos pero no se acercó a despedirse.

Se agachó y los 5 niños se acercaron a abrazarla llorando, poco faltaba para que ella se tirara al piso a llorar, amaba a esos pequeños diablillos.

-Abuelita... – abrazó fuerte a la anciana. – Pronto regresaré, mientras tanto seguiré practicando mis poderes espirituales.

-Mi niña, cuídate mucho.

Inuyasha, cargando a Izayoi, y Kagome la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Los amo demasiado a los dos, nos veremos pronto. – acarició una de las mejillas de Izayoi y se acercó a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Estás lista?

-Sí amo. – la cargó para subirla a Ah-Un.

Inuyasha se acercó a él y lo vio sin decir nada.

-La cuidaré, no tienes que pedírmelo. – dio la media vuelta y montó sobre Ah-Un quedando Rin delante de él.

-Lo sé.

Remontaron el vuelo en dirección al palacio del oeste.

-No vino el señor Jaken. 

Los brazos de Sesshomaru la rodeaban porque iba tomando las riendas de Ah-Un sentado detrás de ella, quien iba sentada de lado porque hubiera sido muy incómodo montar de otra forma usando un kimono.

-Se quedó a terminar de arreglar todo en el palacio.

-Si vamos los dos en Ah-Un es porque aún se siente mal ¿no es así? No puede volar por sí mismo. – estaba preocupada. – Usted no puede usar sus poderes regenerativos por mi culpa. Llegando quiero empezar a curar sus heridas, tardarán en sanar por completo. Kagome me dijo que no habían cerrado por más que ella intentó al usar su poder espiritual de curación. Además, el demonio que nos atacó utilizó un veneno muy fuerte, prepararé el antídoto que me dijo. – hizo una pausa – Quiero pedirle un favor.

-Dime.

-Quiero que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro, no me oculte nada, eso incluye el sentirse físicamente mal.

-Mmm... Nunca te he mentido.

-Pero al mismo tiempo nunca me cuenta todo lo que piensa.

-Me siento terrible, me cuesta incluso mantenerme de pie. – dijo después de una larga pausa.

-Gracias por decírmelo, prometo ayudar a sanar sus heridas. – se recargó en su pecho y después de un rato se quedó dormida.

...

-Rin, despierta, estamos llegando. – era alrededor del mediodía, el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Ah... perdóneme por quedarme dormida. Wow el palacio es enorme y los jardines se ven bellísimos desde esta altura.

Cuando arribaron fueron recibidos por aproximadamente quince personas, ayudándolos a bajarse de Ah-Un, descargando el equipaje y dándoles la bienvenida.

-Daiki, lleva las maletas a la habitación al lado de la mía; Akiko, acomoda las cosas de las maletas.

-Claro, Sesshomaru-sama. – dijeron los dos.

-Rin, ella es Akiko, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a ella. – la mujer hizo una reverencia.

-Estoy para ayudarla en lo que necesite Rin-sama.

-Mucho gusto Akiko, por favor llamarme solo por mi nombre, que me hables tan formalmente, me pone un poco nerviosa. – Akiko sonrió y se despidió con otra reverencia.

-Jaken, lleva a Ah-Un al establo y que preparen la comida.

-Claro que sí mi amo bonito.

-Acompáñame al jardín. – le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar lado a lado. 

Los que estaban a su alrededor los miraban sorprendidos.

-Pero Sesshomaru-sama le pedí que me dejara curar sus heridas llegando.

-Después de comer, además quiero mostrarte el jardín. – no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Se impresionó de lo grande y hermoso que era el jardín trasero. Caminaron un poco para después acercarse a una gran hamaca, tan grande que podrían haber cabido unas cinco personas, que oscilaba entre dos enormes árboles. El youkai se recostó, se veía realmente cansado.

-Sesshomaru-sama, estoy preocupada, por favor déjeme revisar sus heridas ahora.

-Lo que quisiera en estos momentos es que te recostaras a mi lado mientras nos llaman para comer. 

La necesidad de tenerla cerca había aumentado considerablemente desde la noche de su cumpleaños, era más fuerte que el querer disminuir su dolor.

-Pero... – volteó alarmada a todas partes para ver si había alguien cerca.

-No te preocupes por los demás, son mis sirvientes, lacayos, mayordomos, seguidores, soldados y guardias, no tienen permitido juzgarte u ofenderte, deben darte el mismo trato que a mí.

-Pero yo no soy nada, por qué deberían tratarme igual que a usted. 

Como vio que no le respondió y solo siguió recostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, obedeció. Se recostó junto a él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

Sesshomaru le pasó, más de una vez, suavemente sus dedos por la espalda, desde la nuca hasta la cintura y viceversa, logrando así que se le erizara la piel.

\- ¿Por qué no te despediste de Kohaku antes de irte?

-Mmm...

\- ¿No dijiste que querías que fuéramos sinceros y no tener secretos el uno con el otro?

Rin se levantó un poco para poder vele la cara al Youkai.

-Ayer, Kohaku me dijo que me quería.

-Creí que también lo querías.

-Sí, pero lo que él quería decir era que estaba enamorado de mí. Me pidió que me casara con él. – desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. – No es el primer muchacho que me lo ha pedido, pero rechazar a Kohaku, fue realmente duro ya que lo quiero pero solo como amigo.

\- ¿Cuándo me dijiste que me querías, era como amigo? – se sentó para verla de frente.

-No.

\- ¿Por qué si has tenido múltiples propuestas no te has casado ya? ¿No es normal para las jóvenes de tu edad?

Era muy raro que Sesshomaru la cuestionara tanto.

-Bueno, antes simplemente los rechazaba porque no me llamaban la atención. Eran muchachos muy aburridos, no les interesaba conocer el mundo más allá de la aldea, y yo estaba muy concentrada en mi entrenamiento de miko como para pensar en casarme. Pasaron los años y tras meditarlo descubrí que la persona de la que estaba enamorada, la persona que amo, es justamente la que está ahora frente a mí.

Escuchar esas palabras le afectaron más de lo que hubiera pensado. Su corazón comenzó con ese molesto latir veloz y la sangre subió súbitamente a su rostro sintiéndose acalorado, aspiró aire con fuerza al momento que ella lo miraba de forma sincera y suplicante. No podía responder a eso con palabras, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era amar a alguien. ¿La amaba? Quería besarla.

-Amar a un youkai, ¿crees que eso esté bien? – susurró acercándose a ella.

-No me importa si está bien o mal, yo lo amo, quiero... 

Su frase fue acallada con un largo y profundo beso.


	10. Curaré sus heridas

Sesshomaru se alejó lentamente de ella al sentir la presencia de Akiko.

-Sesshomaru-sama, perdone la intromisión, ya pueden pasar a comer.

-Gracias, Akiko. – Rin sentía que le ardía la cara de lo roja que estaba, pero aun así respondió ya que Sesshomaru no le agradeció.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, entró a la habitación un joven demonio ataviado con armadura plateada.

-Señor, es momento de acudir a la frontera a resolver el problema que le comenté anoche.

-Si, dile a Jaken que prepare a Ah-Un. – Rin tomó su mano contra la mesa cuando se disponía a levantarse.

-Sesshomaru-sama, no puede salir en este estado, ¿acaso ya olvidó lo que me dijo en la mañana? No he tenido oportunidad de revisar sus heridas – lo dijo preocupada y enojada, pero en un susurro ya que no quería hacer mucho escándalo frente a los ciervos de su amo.

-Rin-sama, déjeme hacer el atrevimiento de presentarme. Mi nombre es Takeshi y soy el capitán del ejército de Sesshomaru-sama. Nos llevaremos al dragón de dos cabezas con nosotros y prometo proteger con mi vida al amo. Además, no es una incursión de la que deba preocuparse, no es una revuelta. Solo una visita de rutina.

\- ¿Seguro que debes ir? – Sesshomaru asintió. – Se lo encargo muchísimo Takeshi – e hizo una reverencia hacia el capitán, quien, junto con los demás sirvientes mostraron una cara de sorpresa.

-Rin-sama, por favor, no hay necesidad que haga una reverencia hacia mi persona. – ella solo le sonrió a él y después a Sesshomaru.

-Lo veo más tarde, entonces.

-Akiko, preséntale a Rin a la anciana Chiyoko. – la mujer demonio asintió. – Cuando regrese podrás revisar mis heridas. – y se marchó del castillo.

La llevó a dar un recorrido que terminó en su habitación.

-La habitación del fondo es la de Sesshomaru-sama, ésta a la derecha es la suya señorita Rin. – ella le había dicho mil veces hasta ese momento que la llamara solo por su nombre.

-Qué hermosa habitación y tiene una vista asombrosa.

-Así es, Sesshomaru-sama dijo que usted disfrutaría tener la vista el estanque y el jardín lateral, creo que acertó. – la mujer le sonrió, era muy bella. – El amo la conoce muy bien.

-Akiko, ¿esta es la muchacha que trajo Sesshomaru? 

-Señora Chiyoko, buenas tardes, así es.

Rin se acercó a la anciana demonio y la saludó con una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Ha traído a una mujer muy linda al castillo, estoy feliz. – parecía una anciana muy amable. – Soy Chiyoko, fui la nana de Sesshomaru cuando era pequeño, será un honor para mí cuidar de ti, pequeña Rin.

-Se lo agradeceré – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Qué linda muchacha, nos veremos más tarde. – y salió de la habitación. Rin hizo una reverencia.

-Akiko, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Lo que desee.

-Necesito unas plantas medicinales para ungüentos y medicinas que debo preparar para Sesshomaru-sama.

-Escríbame lo que necesite y mandaré a alguien a conseguirlo, no se preocupe.

-Muy bien. Sería maravilloso poder utilizar una parte de este jardín para sembrar plantas medicinales. ¿No crees?

-No creo que el amo le diga que no a usted. Si la hace sentir más tranquila podría pedírselo cuando regrese.

Rin paseó por el castillo y jardines para después ponerse a trabajar en las medicinas que debía preparar. Terminó por hacerse tarde y cenó sola.

-Señorita Rin, el amo ha llegado. – le informó Akiko.

-Bienvenido a casa – salió a recibirlo en la entrada del palacio. Caminaba a un lado de Takeshi quien llevaba en la mano las riendas de Ah-Un. Parecía que el pequeño sapo demonio los había acompañado también.

-No tenías que venir a recibirme. – en el fondo se alegró de que lo hiciera.

-No me molesta venir a recibirlo. Ya he cenado y preparado sus medicinas.

-Bien, creo que es momento de que revises mis heridas. Takeshi.

-Dígame amo.

-Mañana quiero que le muestres a Rin el área de entrenamiento y te organices con ella para instruirla. Tiene nociones de esgrima, puede manejar una katana y el arco pero, no seas muy duro con ella.

-No se preocupe. La veré mañana Rin-sama.

Sesshomaru siguió caminando en dirección a su habitación. Durante el camino Akiko le dio apurada a Rin los ungüentos, el agua limpia y las vendas que necesitaría como si fuera una carrera de relevos.

El youkai entró a su habitación y quitado de la pena se deshizo el haori, desabrochó su juban y se sentó sobre su futón. Rin se sentó frente a su espalda, acomodó su largo cabello plateado en su hombro izquierdo y le pidió que le ayudara a quitarse el juban y las vendas.

Estaba perdida en la ancha espalda y los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru hasta que vio la herida. Todo su brazo derecho se encontraba de un ligero color morado en comparación con el resto de su tez blanca. Dos heridas cortantes iniciaban desde la parte superior del hombro hasta el borde inferior de la escápula, se encontraban abiertas y sangrantes. La herida punzante que atravesó su pecho, sanó parcialmente, quedando una herida de un centrímetro de profundidad y dos centímetros de ancho tanto en la espalda como en su pectoral derecho.

-Dios mío, ¿cómo ha podido moverse en este estado? Las heridas, el veneno y mi poder espiritual de destrucción. – puso suavemente su mano sobre la trabajada espalda reprimiendo un sollozo. – Debí insistir más en revisarlo.

Primero se dedicó a limpiar muy bien con agua, puso los ungüentos y después cubrió las heridas con vendas limpias.

– Es una lástima que las heridas tuvieran contacto con veneno, de esa forma no se pueden unir con hilo como me enseñó Kagome. Tome esto por favor, es medicina. – le puso enfrente dos vasos pequeños, los olfateó y arrugó la nariz. – Sé que huele terrible, pero lo ayudará a sentirse mejor, lo prometo. Este es para el dolor y este otro el antídoto del veneno.

Tiró las vendas sucias, cerró los frascos con ungüentos y los colocó en una esquina, aún tenía para varios días. Cuando volteó a verlo, ya se había recostado, se sentó junto a él para desearle buenas noches.

-Bien, habrá que continuar con esto hasta que haya cicatrizado. Me iré para que descanse. – la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

-Quédate.

Rin se quedó mirándolo ruborizada.

-Por favor. – quería tenerla a su lado. Sentía un dolor terrible después de que ella manipulara sus heridas para limpiarlas, y los ungüentos le causaban ardor.

-Como usted diga, amo – se recostó a su lado.

Gruñó suavemente.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

-Me empieza a molestar que me llames de ese modo. ¿Te recostaste a mi lado solo porque crees que me perteneces y cumplías una orden?

\- ¿Está mal que piense que le pertenezco? No se preocupe, no fue solo por eso que acepté recostarme con usted, yo quería hacerlo. ¿Cómo quiere que lo llame entonces?

-No sé si esté bien, pero quiero que seas solo mía y que permanezcas a mi lado. – se avergonzó un poco al pensar que ella, estando sobre su pecho, podría escuchar la aceleración de su corazón.

-Yo deseo ser solo suya y, me gustaría que usted fuera lo mismo para mí, aunque creo que eso sería apuntar muy alto.

-Te sigues pensando inferior, ¿no has entendido que para mí no eres insignificante? Me importas.

Lo amaba tanto. Se sentía tan plena escuchando sus latidos recostada sobre su pecho semidesnudo, no se había vuelto a poner juban y solo usaba las vendas que cubrían sus heridas.

-Te dejé vivir con humanos estos años porque no quería que crecieras sin conocer otro tipo de vida. No quiero que estés a mi lado a la fuerza ni por cumplir una orden.

-Se lo he dicho antes, usted es la persona que amo. Estaré a su lado por mi propia voluntad, tanto como me lo permita.

Volvió a acariciar su espalda como lo había hecho antes ese día y quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

\- “Sesshomaru”, podrías llamarme así, solo por mi nombre.

Ella se tardó un poco en responder.

-No sé si pueda llamarlo solo por su nombre, haré un esfuerzo.

Antes de quedarse dormida hizo una última pregunta.

-Sesshomaru…sama, ¿me daría su autorización para sembrar plantas medicinales en el jardín lateral que da a mi habitación?

-Si es lo que quieres, hazlo, no necesitas mi autorización para eso. Los sirvientes harán lo que les digas.

-Gracias.

Los días pasaron hasta completar un mes. Para entonces las heridas de Sesshomaru habían mejorado hasta casi sanar por completo. Rin estuvo muy ocupada cuidando de él, entrenando con Takeshi todos los días y cuidando su pequeño sembradío de plantas medicinales que terminó poniendo en el jardín. Se la pasaba además regañando a todos los sirvientes por llamarla “Rin-sama”, al final no logró que dejaran de hablarle con tanta formalidad.

El dormir juntos en la habitación de él, después de hacer la limpieza y curación de sus heridas, se volvió rutina. Algunos días Sesshomaru dormía al instante por el cansancio, otros platicaban hasta quedarse dormidos y otros muchos dormían después de besarse y acariciarse un largo rato.


	11. Quiero ser suya

Rin se encontraba juntando plantas medicinales de su pequeño vivero.

-Señorita Rin, ¿por qué no traslada sus cosas a la habitación del amo?

-Eh – se le cayó la canasta con todas las plantas que había recogido. – Porque dices eso Akiko.

-Usted no ha dormido en su habitación ni una sola noche desde que llegó al palacio.

-Te has dado cuenta de eso… imagino que todos lo saben, qué han de pensar de mí. – dijo alarmada tapándose la cara con las manos para que no la viera sonrojar. Recordó la noche anterior.

**Flash back**

Sesshomaru la besaba apasionadamente, le faltaba el aire, llevaba puesta su bata blanca, delgada con bordados. Estaban acostados sobre el futón, su cabeza reposaba en uno de los fuertes brazos del youkai, mientras que ella tenía sus dedos entrelazados tras su cuello.

Tenía medio cuerpo del demonio sobre el suyo. Él deslizó suavemente una de sus piernas entre las de ella. El contacto piel con piel era embriagante.

La mano libre de Sesshomaru paseaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Desde la ingle subió hasta la mandíbula para después bajar lentamente hacia el escote en V. Sus dedos no se arriesgaron a viajar más de escasos milímetros bajo su ropa, delimitando el borde superior de sus senos.

-Lo amo, Sesshomaru-sama.

** Fin del flash back **

-Señorita, no se preocupe tanto – le dijo riendo suavemente. – Nadie piensa mal de usted, todo lo contrario, nos parece extraño que el amo no nos haya pedido que llevemos sus cosas a su habitación o que no la haya presentado ya como su mujer.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó en un grito. Akiko rio.

-Señorita, servimos al amo Sesshomaru desde hace mucho tiempo y créame que nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz y tan de buen humor como ahora. La señora Chiyoko estaría feliz de que el amo se decidiera a anunciar su relación. Antes de que la trajera, siempre habíamos sentido mucha curiosidad por usted. Ahora que está con nosotros vemos porqué el amo la quiere, usted es un pequeño sol que vino a iluminar este palacio.

-Akiko, no bromees – dijo riendo – no soy tan fantástica. ¿Ustedes conocían de mi existencia?

-Sabíamos que el amo se hacía acompañar de una niña y que la había dejado con su medio hermano en una aldea de humanos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo pudimos darnos cuenta cómo aumentaba su esmero por conseguir sus obsequios o ignorar sus deberes una vez al año para ir a visitarla.

Rin se sorprendió de escuchar eso, pero siguió recogiendo plantas para que no se notara.

-Debería pedirle al amo que quiere llevar sus cosas a su habitación. – le dijo lanzándole una mirada de complicidad.

-Supongo que podría comentarle…

Después entrenó con Takeshi, tomó un baño y antes de cenar se encontró con Sesshomaru en el jardín trasero.

-Sesshomaru-sama – él tendió su mano para caminar juntos.

\- ¿Terminaste de juntar las plantas medicinales que me comentaste?

-Sí. Tener ese pequeño sembradío me ha tenido ocupada y feliz.

\- ¿Cuándo me dejarás ver uno de tus entrenamientos?

-Aun no, Takeshi es demasiado bueno, me hará pasar el ridículo frente a usted.

-Mmm…

-Hoy me enteré por Akiko que todos en el palacio saben que desde que llegué he estado durmiendo en su habitación, me resulta embarazoso – dijo mirando el suelo.

-Pasado mañana partiremos a ver a mi madre. ¿Te gustaría que tus cosas estuvieran en mi habitación para cuando regresemos?

\- ¿Pasado mañana? Sus heridas ya prácticamente han cicatrizado así que no tengo objeción de hacer el viaje para ver a su madre. Sobre lo otro, ¿sería correcto?

-Supongo que solo así no sería la forma correcta.

Rin no entendió a lo que se refería.

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigían a dormir, pero Rin se detuvo y empezó a abrir la puerta de su cuarto llamando la atención del youkai quien ya estaba acostumbrado que lo siguiera al suyo.

-Dejaste tu bata en mi habitación. –pensando que entraría por eso.

-Ah, yo, pensaba dormir acá hoy. Sus heridas ya no necesitan que las cure, terminarán de cicatrizar solas.

-Debo suponer que entonces no quieres que de la orden de mover tus cosas.

-Yo…

-Entiendo. – dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Estaba decepcionado.

Rin avanzó unos pasos rápidamente y se abrazó a su espalda para evitar que siguiera caminando.

-Me siento como una tonta, perdón. Es solo que cuando dije que quería que fuera solo mío era enserio. No sé qué significado le dé usted al hecho de trasladarme oficialmente a su habitación, tampoco sé si tenerme ahí afectaría en algo su posición.

Sesshomaru separó las manos de Rin de su cuerpo, tomó una de ellas y la dirigió a su cuarto sin decir nada. Entraron y cerró la puerta.

Se agachó un poco, puso uno de sus brazos tras el pliegue de sus rodillas y el otro en su hombro y la cargó. Caminó lentamente al futón y se sentó de piernas cruzadas con ella en brazos.

La miró y acarició su mejilla.

\- ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen los demás por tenerte conmigo? – la besó una vez y continuó – Tengo la intención de hacerte la señora de las Tierras del Oeste – dijo en un susurro en su oído. A Rin se le erizó la piel. Volvió a besarla. – ¿Qué dices, aceptas convertirte en mi prometida?

-Yo… ¿Cómo podría ser yo la señora de las Tierras del Oeste? Es decir, claro que quiero ser su prometida. Pero ¿está seguro de sus sentimientos por mí? Por más que yo le dicho que lo amo, usted nunca…

-Nunca he dicho que te amo. Te amo Rin.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se desbordaron. Él la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – los pequeños espasmos y sollozos se hicieron más notorios.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, Sesshomaru.

Descubrió que le volvía loco que dijera su nombre sin el honorífico y en tono informal. No pudo contenerse más, empezó a besarla saboreando el resto salado de sus lágrimas mientras intentaba desabrochar su ropa. Lo logró.

La recostó en el futón abriendo lentamente el kimono de seda para encontrarse con el naga juban (ropa interior que va bajo el kimono) quería desabrocharlo también, pero dudó unos segundos para buscar la aprobación en la cara de Rin.

Ella se sentó para estar a la altura de su rostro al mismo tiempo que sacaba los brazos de las mangas del kimono. Tomó su cara entre sus manos lo besó y lo atrajo hacia sí recostándose poco a poco. Eso era, una clara invitación para que continuara lo que había empezado.

Estaba sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado, besándola, cuando Rin comenzó a desfajar su haori y desabrocharlo. Se irguió para quitarlo por completo junto con el juban. Estaba cada vez más ansioso y desesperado por lo que desabrochó y abrió bruscamente la prenda de ropa que lo separaba de la piel de Rin.

Demoró solo unos instantes para admirar su figura antes de acercarse a besarle el cuello y bajar a cada uno de sus pezones para morderlos suavemente. Rin emitió un ruido ahogado que denotaba placer. Los besos siguieron bajando hasta la parte baja del abdomen, llegado a este punto se levantó, se deshizo del hakama (pantalón) y se colocó entre sus piernas.

Para este momento Rin se había puesto un poco nerviosa, durante el mes que habían pasado juntos nunca había llegado a este nivel con él. A decir verdad, hasta antes de Sesshomaru ni siquiera había besado a alguien más. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y no podía negar que le agradaba lo que veía.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y pudo sentir su miembro erecto contra su ingle.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se escuchaba agitado.

-Sí. – se hablaban entre susurros. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla, era condenadamente hermoso.

-Continuaré solo si estás de acuerdo.

-Lo estoy.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-Te detendré si lo haces.

Sesshomaru posicionó su miembro y comenzó a empujar suavemente aumentando la fuerza poco a poco hasta lograr entrar. Sintió fluir un poco de sangre, se sentía bien al saber que era el primer hombre en su vida, aunque si ese no fuera el caso no cambiaría lo que sentía por ella. Estaba eufórico, nunca había sentido esa húmeda calidez, esa ligera succión que lo invitaba a continuar. Rin en cambio reprimió un grito de dolor, sonido que lo regresó a la realidad.

-Perdón, dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy – dándole un beso en la frente.

-No, por favor continúa, Sesshomaru.

Otra vez su nombre sin honoríficos. Realmente podría acostumbrarse a estas dos cosas, mucho más si ocurrían al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó otra sesión de besos. La lengua de Sesshomaru ahora conocía completamente la de ella. Las arremetidas comenzaron suaves para tornarse intensas. Ninguno de los dos podía reprimir ya los gritos de placer. Las uñas del youkai desgarraron una parte del futón.

Para cambiar de posición, se detuvo lentamente. Se acomodó mientras la levantaba para que quedara sentada sobre él. Rin no estaba segura de qué hacer después, pero él la ayudó un poco tomándola por la cintura y levantándola y bajándola de nuevo. Comenzó a hacerlo sola a su propio ritmo.

En su ensimismamiento Sesshomaru pasaba sus manos por su espalda y pecho sin notar que le hacía daño. Ella tampoco logró ponerle atención a eso.

Al llegar el momento cumbre de Sesshomaru, relajó la presión que ejercían sus manos en el cuerpo de Rin, ella continuó unos minutos más para terminar extasiada aflojando su cuerpo.

El youkai la sostuvo suavemente mientras levantaba el cobertor para recostarla. Se acomodó a su lado atrayéndola hacia él lo más que pudo.

-Te amo, Rin.

-También te amo, Sesshomaru.

El pensamiento de que tendría que pedir que llevaran a su habitación un futón para dos personas, fue el último que tuvo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	12. Estrella fugaz

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de su amada, seguía profundamente dormida, lo cual era entendible ya que aún no amanecía. Olió un poco a sangre, era natural, pero al levantar su mano vio sangre seca en sus uñas. Descubrió entonces, quitando lentamente el cobertor, la espalda de Rin para encontrar heridas ocasionadas por él en toda la espalda y brazos de la muchacha.  
Se preocupó, pero, al no querer despertarla detuvo la búsqueda de más heridas en su cuerpo. Se dedicó solamente a mirar su rostro.  
-Sesshomaru, buenos días – dijo más dormida que despierta.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
-Claro, – le respondió con una sonrisa que disminuyó un poco al tratar de moverse. – estoy bien, no te preocupes.   
Él no dijo nada y la miró preocupado. Su mirada penetrante la obligó a agregar:   
-Ok, admito que la espalda me está matando, me duele todo el cuerpo, en especial las piernas y… arde también un poquito.  
-Perdón. No debí…   
-Oye, – posó una mano en su mejilla – estaré bien. Y por favor no vayas a decir que te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste y de lo que pasó anoche. Ahora… seguramente Akiko ya me habrá preparado el baño en mi habitación así que será mejor que vaya. Te veré en el desayuno.  
Sesshomaru se quedó un buen rato acostado mirando el techo. De algo estaba seguro, su deseo por ella acababa de creer exponencialmente, pero le preocupaba que no había podido controlarse la noche anterior, debía tener más cuidado.   
Pensó en lo rápido que se había acostumbrado Rin a llamarlo por su nombre y sonrió, seguramente a ella también se sentía más cómoda de esa forma.   
En cuanto a su propuesta, de ninguna manera se arrepentía, pero habló con su corazón ignorando la realidad, habría que resolver ese asunto.  
-Gracias por la comida. – se tomó la libertad de llenar ella misma el plato de Sesshomaru con la comida que les habían dejado en la mesa.  
A él le sorprendió el gesto, pero no le disgustó, y empezó a desayunar sin decir palabra. Sin embargo, no dejó de verla de reojo todo el tiempo esperando que mostrara algún signo de malestar.   
Tanto Akiko como los demás sirvientes que los habían visto esa mañana los miraban curiosos, habían notado además el cambio del habla a una más informal, se alegraban para sus adentros sin expresar nada física ni verbalmente.   
Después del desayuno Rin se dirigió como todos los días al jardín a meditar para después entrenar con Takeshi.   
Sesshomaru estaba molesto porque Rin no le hizo caso en descansar durante el día y saltarse el entrenamiento. Se quedó esperando tras las puertas del dojo esperando que terminaran. Por lo que escuchaba ella no lo estaba haciendo bien ese día. Al salir, por la puerta de al lado de la cual estaba recargado, tropezó y casi se cae de no ser porque puso su brazo delante de ella.  
-Sesshomaru, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Evitando que caigas, aparentemente. – ese comentario sarcástico tan impropio de él desencadenó un ataque de risa en Rin. Él solo cruzó los brazos a esperar que se calamara, no le molestaba que riera, pero no entendía el motivo.  
-Lo siento, es solo que ese modo de hablar es tan poco común en ti. Pero me agrada, te da un aire más relajado. Tomaré un baño, ¿quieres tomar el té conmigo después de eso?  
-Está bien. – y se fue a sentar de piernas cruzadas al lado del castillo que daba al jardín trasero a esperar a Rin.  
Después de un rato llegó ella con la bandeja del té, se sentó sobre sus piernas poniendo la bandeja del lado contrario a él. Sirvió el té y se lo entregó.   
-Podrías dejar de verme con esa cara de preocupación por favor.  
Volteó entonces hacia el jardín y dio un sorbo al té.  
\- ¿A qué hora partiremos mañana?   
-Después de desayunar. Decidí que lo mejor sería hacer paradas durante las noches, ya que de otra forma podría resultarte incómodo viajar tanto tiempo sobre Ah-Un. Tardaremos entonces aproximadamente dos días en llegar, tal vez más.  
-No quisiera que nos detuviéramos por mi culpa.  
-No es ningún problema realmente, no es como que muera de ganas por ver a mi madre.  
-No deberías hablar así de tu madre. – cómo no dijo nada continuó – Espero que ella pueda orientarme a canalizar mi poder. Sesshomaru… realmente no quiero sonar desesperada, pero, la propuesta que me hiciste anoche, ¿Iba enserio? ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿Tienes pensado contárselo a tu madre?  
-Tu costumbre de hacer más de una pregunta al mismo tiempo. – dio un sorbo al té.  
-Perdón…  
-No me molesta. Y sobre eso, lo dije enserio. No estoy seguro cuándo lo decidí, pero no lo haría por voluntad propia con nadie más. La única forma en la que me imaginaba casado era siendo obligado por mi madre teniendo que hacerlo como condición de conservar estas tierras. – ella no se sintió muy cómoda con su último comentario.  
-Entonces lo más prudente sería no llevarlo a cabo, puesto que tu madre de opondrá.   
-Si se presenta la oportunidad se lo diré y no me importa su opinión. – se quedaron en silencio un rato. Por las mejillas de Rin resbalaron gruesas lágrimas.  
-Rin… – le quitó el vaso, tomó sus manos y le pidió que lo mirara. – ¿Por qué lloras?  
-No puedo dejar de pensar que el que termina perdiendo con esto es usted, lo que he vivido este último mes es más de lo que pude haber pedido, pero tal vez lo mejor sea terminar aquí. – Sesshomaru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y para su sorpresa las palabras pronunciadas le resultaban dolorosas. – Nunca estará bien visto que un youkai de su categoría se case un una simple humana, nunca podría darle un heredero que pueda tomar su lugar, además yo siempre representaría una debilidad, podrían atacarme o secuestrarme con tal de llegar a usted.  
Comenzaba a anochecer.  
-Rin. – elevó tanto la voz, y sonaba tan molesto que ella se estremeció y dejó de llorar. – Si el legado “puro” de mi padre termina conmigo me tiene sin cuidado, si alguien se atreve a tocarte o hacerte daño no tendría piedad. – respiró profundo, lanzó un suspiro y para dejar de asustar a Rin, cambió su tono de voz por uno más dulce. – Además mi mujer no es débil, no recuerdas que a causa de sus poderes estuve convaleciente un mes – en su cara de describió una sonrisa irónica que la derritió, colocó su cabello tras su oreja y ella se lanzó a su pecho.  
Rin seguía sin estar convencida de que un compromiso entre ambos fuera lo mejor. No importaba cuántas veces él le dijera lo contrario, ella se seguía sintiendo inferior, tampoco tenía intención de perjudicar su posición. No obstante, todas estas dudas y pensamientos se borraban por completo de su mente cuando lo tenía así de cerca o cuando él se dirigía a ella con ternura.  
-Volviste a hablarme de “usted”. – Rin rió.   
-Perdón, Sessomaru – le sacó la lengua y él le sonrió.  
\- ¿Sigues queriendo estar a mi lado?  
-Siempre.  
…  
\- ¿Eso es nuevo?  
-Sí, creo que no te diste cuenta porque cuando te levantaste seguías medio dormida, pero hubo un pequeño incidente con el futón anoche. – él lo había desgarrado en ciertas partes así que pidió que consiguieran otro.  
-Es más grande que el anterior y está muy suave. – dijo inspeccionando la nueva adquisición. A Sesshomaru le encantaba ver cómo se emocionaba con cosas tan simples.  
Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa, ella abrió la puerta corrediza, que daba al jardín trasero, para admirar las estrellas. Sintió cómo Sesshomaru se acercaba hasta llegar a su lado.  
-Oh, ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¿Pediste un deseo? – él negó con la cabeza.  
-Ah que mala suerte que no alcanzaras a pedir uno. – después de una pausa preguntó – ¿Por qué se les piden deseos a las estrellas fugaces?  
-Eso es porque… – se perdió unos segundos en sus ojos anhelantes. – Ejem, se dice que los dioses, quienes son seres de luz, en ocasiones viajan del Cielo a la Tierra, cuando lo hacen dejan tras de sí una estela luminosa. – después de una pequeña pausa continuó – Es bien sabido que los dioses pueden volver realidad las plegarias de los mortales. Por eso surgió la leyenda de que, si se les pedía un deseo a las estrellas fugaces, éste se iba a cumplir.  
-Oh, así que es por eso – Rin volteó al cielo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
-Mañana partiremos temprano, – le encantaba la expresión de satisfacción de Rin cuando respondía una de sus preguntas. – hay que dormir.  
Ambos se recostaron. Sesshomaru se debatía entre hacerla suya de nuevo o dejarla dormir, no quería lastimarla de nuevo.   
\- ¿No puedes dormir? – obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta. – ¿Qué te molesta?  
Sesshomaru volteó hacia ella recargándose sobre un brazo y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla.   
“Maldición, maldición, maldición” – pensaba una y otra vez. Terminó besándola.  
Dejaban de besarse solo para respirar apresuradamente. Desabrochó su bata y acarició, como si fuera de cristal, la base de su cuello, sus senos, hasta bajar a su ingle y terminar dirigiéndose a sus dos juegos de labios. Jugueteó con ellos un momento para después separarlos suavemente buscando algo. No dejaba de besarla. Se dio cuenta de que lo encontró en el momento en que Rin se estremeció dejando salir un suspiro. “Bien” pensó y se dedicó a dar un masaje suave sobre el clítoris.   
\- ¿Estás bien?  
-Ajá… – dijo reprimiendo un gemido de placer y abriendo un poco más sus muslos.   
\- ¿Quieres que pare?  
-No, no por favor, sigue un poco más. Presiona… un poco más. – después de eso ya no pudo contener suspiros y gemidos que continuaron unos minutos hasta que llegó al clímax, puso su mano sobre la de él indicando que había terminado ya. – Sesshomaru…  
Él sonrió y besó su frente y acto seguido ella se quedó dormida. Se encontraba más que satisfecho al ver su estado de éxtasis.


	13. Adorable

Después de desayunar partieron con Ah-Un y Jaken. Takeshi se quedaría en el palacio en representación de Sesshomaru.

Rin, quien no quería ser una carga, se había puesto su traje de sacerdotisa para ir más cómoda sobre Ah-Un. Viajar todo el día hasta la noche fue más duro de lo que recordaba de niña. Sesshomaru viajaba volando a su lado.

Llenó a Sesshomaru de preguntas que éste respondió sin molestarse. Llegada la hora del atardecer disminuyeron velocidad y altura.

-Nos quedaremos en esa cabaña esta noche.

-Eh, Ok.

La cabaña era muy bonita y acogedora. Rin agradeció que fueran a descansar bajo techo. Tenía tres cuartos, una recámara, una pequeña cocina y una sala. Rin acomodó a Ah-Un en un pequeño cobertizo y entro a la casita.

Sesshomaru le pidió a Jaken quedarse en la cabaña y a Rin que lo acompañara.

-Hay aguas termales aproximadamente a unos 20 metros al interior de bosque. ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¡Sí! Suena perfecto.

Rin se adelantó un poco y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para entrar a las aguas termales, volteó vio que Sesshomaru hacía lo mismo y rápidamente volvió a cubrirse. Él se percató.

\- ¿Qué pasa, te da pena que entremos los dos? – lo dijo casi riendo, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

-Ah… bueno, no sé… – ahora sí, el youkai soltó una sincera y breve carcajada. Volteó a verlo enojada y haciendo un puchero, pero fue sorprendida al ver la más hermosa expresión que había visto nunca en su rostro. Sesshomaru serio era ya de por sí hermoso, pero, verlo reír…

-No sería la primera vez que me verías así, – dijo con ironía, volviendo a su tono usual de voz inexpresiva, continuó. – pero si lo prefieres, entra tú y en un rato vuelvo. – la cara sonrojada de Rin le hacía sentir una calidez en su pecho, y esos pucheros la hacían ver adorable.

-No, está bien, entremos los dos. – dejó su ropa sobre una roca y sin voltear a verlo entró al agua y nadó hasta el otro lado. El youkai entró y se quedó del lado contrario para no incomodarla.

-Adorable… – murmuró. Mierda, pensé en voz alta, el youkai se turbó por lo que dijo y bajó la mirada.

El corazón de la muchacha aceleró la marcha y volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Realmente crees que soy adorable?

-Mmm… ajá… – dijo aún con la mirada baja.

Sonrió y nadó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. El estanque no era muy profundo a Rin le llegaba al pecho y Sesshomaru se había sentado en una roca en la orilla por lo que dejaba visto sus pectorales.

-Tú… te vez incluso más atractivo cuando ríes… – lo dijo viéndolo a la cara completamente sonrojada. Él tomó su mano y levantó lentamente la mirada.

Era tan extraño para él la sensación de tranquilidad que le infundía esta mujer, incluso desde el primer momento en el que la conoció, su aura siempre ha sido tan brillante y cálida. El amor que sentía por ella había cambiado a través de los años, en estos momentos su amor de pareja y el deseo hacia ella había llegado tan lejos como nunca creyó amar a una mujer. Lo desconcertante era lo bien que ese sentimiento lo hacía sentir.

-Es por eso que no rio seguido. – su intención había sido hacerla reír y funcionó muy bien, ya que rió a carcajadas por un rato.

-Oh claro, el gran Sesshomaru se encarga de no ir enamorando jovencitas a su paso. – dijo entre risas.

-Exactamente. – dijo con una voz dulce y una mirada cálida. – No necesito enamorar a nadie más que a la mujer que tengo frente a mí. – con su mano libre acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y la acercó para besarla.

Después acercó la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de ella lentamente a su miembro erecto con miedo a incomodarla. Y sí, notó una leve resistencia en su mano.

-Perdón. – dijo soltando la mano de Rin. Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre sus muslos.

-No es eso, solo me sorprendió. – ella por iniciativa propia acercó una de sus manos a su ingle, el roce excitó más al youkai y volvió a besarla. Ella tomó en su mano su miembro.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – con una media sonrisa guio su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. – ¿Enserio está bien así?

-Ajá…

Lo soltó por un momento, no se molestó ni la incitó a seguir y continuó besándola. Ella colocó ambas manos sobre sus muslos de nuevo para impulsarse y sentarse sobre sus piernas. Quería tenerlo dentro de ella, ¿se vería muy desesperada? Lo deseaba justo ahora. Se acercó más a él, tomó su extremidad para introducirla lentamente en su vagina. Los dos suspiraron audiblemente.

Le sorprendió que su pequeña tomara la iniciativa. No obstante, le encantó, tanto que estuvo a punto olvidar ser cuidadoso con sus garras. El ritmo de Rin era suave al principio, pero fue aumentando en velocidad, les faltaba el aire; volvió a disminuir la velocidad. Aprovechó eso para echar su cabello azabache hacia su espalda y lo sostuvo mientras besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba y succionaba suavemente sus pezones. El suave balanceo era embriagador.

De un momento a otro notó un cambio brusco en las subidas y bajadas volviéndose más rápidas que antes. Por la expresión de Rin estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Suaves gemidos de placer emanaban de su garganta. Él también estaba extasiado. Y poco a poco ella se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-… Si. – la levantó y la sentó de lado en sus piernas acercándola a su pecho. – ¿Tú estás bien?

-Podría seguir, pero estoy bien. – besó su frente cariñosamente.

-Perdón, ¿me das un momento?

-Claro. – dijo en un susurro. Sus respiraciones fueron normalizándose en pocos segundos.

Rin se levantó y se acercó a la orilla, el youkai se acercó despacio a su espalda y pudo notar la firme erección rozándola.

\- ¿Quieres salir ya? – apartó su cabello de la espalda.

-Podríamos continuar un rato más.

Entonces puso sus manos en sus caderas, la levantó un poco. Y estando así tras ella, agarró su miembro con una mano para guiar la penetración, lo hizo suavemente para no lastimarla.

Rin ahogó un grito de placer, tenerlo de esa forma se sentía tan bien, sintió manos rodeándola, acariciándola. Las arremetidas cambiando constantemente de velocidad; su placer era tanto que sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, lo sentía relajado y pesado. La mejor parte era amar al responsable de su estado actual, quería estar al lado de este hombre el resto de su vida.

Sesshomaru estaba embelesado, sus pensamientos giraban solo entorno a ella, en tenerla, besarla, abrazarla, amarla. Su placer estaba llegando a un momento cumbre, aumentó la velocidad al máximo. Rin ya no pudo acallar sus gritos de placer momentos antes de eyaculara dentro de ella. Se mantuvo unos segundos dentro de ella, respirando entrecortadamente para después separarse lentamente. Ella volteó a verlo y la recibió con un suave beso en los labios.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Un rato más, sabes que me agradan mucho las aguas termales.

-Está bien, pero hay que dormir temprano. – ella se fue a dar una vuelta, se sumergió por completo y al salir dijo que era momento de irse.

Él salió primero y comenzó a secarse, cuando Rin salió le lanzó una de las toallas que había llevado. Ya vestidos se encaminaron a la cabaña tomados de la mano.

-Espera. – paró en seco, escuchó un movimiento de arbustos cercanos.

-Oye tú, que hermosa mujer llevas ahí, este es mi territorio, entrégamela y no te haré daño. – dijo un feo ogro de 2 metros y medio de altura con una voz rasposa y desagradable.

-Quítate de mi camino, escoria.

El ogro avanzó hacia ellos, fue una mala elección. Sesshomaru materializó el látigo verde fluorescente de su mano libre mientras ponía a Rin tras él.

-Maldito, el dueño de estas tierras soy yo.

\- ¿S-s-seshomaru- sama…? – ya era muy tarde, el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste acababa de cortar su cuerpo en dos.

La muchacha se quedó parada sin poder moverse después de ver eso. Había olvidado la brutalidad y la habilidad para matar del hombre al que consideraba, el amor de su vida.

-Perdón por eso. – la cargó hasta estar enfrente de la cabaña.

Jaken ya estaba dormido en la sala y ellos se dirigieron a la única recámara. Rin no había dicho nada desde el encuentro con el ogro.

Sesshomaru acostado junto a ella se aclaró la garganta sin decir nada.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tú eres la que no ha dicho nada en todo el camino.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba lo débil que soy.

-No tenías ningún arma, no hay razón para sentirse así. – la acercó a su pecho. – duerme ya.

-Sesshomaru…

\- ¿Mmm?

-Soy muy feliz a tu lado. – él solo la abrazó con más fuerza.


	14. La piedra Meido

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para continuar el viaje después de un modesto desayuno.

-Sesshomaru, y ¿si hoy solo descansamos para cenar y continuamos el viaje para no demorarnos más?

-Si no es muy pesado para ti, podríamos hacerlo. De esa manera llegaríamos mañana por la mañana con mi madre.

-Hagámoslo.

Y así lo hicieron, pararon al atardecer para hacer una fogata, preparar la cena y continuar el viaje. Rin aguantó muy bien todo el camino sin dormir.

Justo al alba Sesshomaru vislumbró la casa de su madre.

-Falta poco.

-Mmm… ¿Enserio? – preguntó Rin con voz cansada. – Oh es un jardín muy hermoso.

-Ya habías estado en eta casa mocosa, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Jaken recibió un golpe en la cabeza. – Perdón, amo bonito.

-No seas así Sesshomaru, el señor Jaken tiene razón, ya había estado en esta casa antes.

-No se preocupe mi amo bonito, si me merecía ese golpe. – su amo los ignoró.

Aterrizaron en el jardín, los sirvientes de la señora Irasue miraron asombrados a Sesshomaru ya que no esperaban al hijo de su ama. Lo recibieron inmediatamente con las mejores atenciones.

-Avisen a mi madre que he venido a hablar con ella.

-A la brevedad, Sesshomaru-sama. – dijo uno de los sirvientes.

Fueron llevados a un gran y elegante salón donde los esperaba la señora de la casa. Los invitó a sentarse frente a ella.

-Madre.

-Qué grata sorpresa tenerte aquí hijo mío.

-No es una visita familiar, necesito preguntarte algo.

-Ya pensaba yo que era muy raro que vinieras a visitar a tu madre solo porque sí. Dime, que es lo que te trae a verme.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Rin? – dijo el gran youkai señalando a la muchacha.

-Ah, eres esa pequeña niña, ¿no es así? Has crecido bastante, qué triste y corta existencia la de los humanos. – Sesshomaru gruñó molesto. – Perdona hijo, ¿te molestó mi comentario? Es solo la verdad.

-No se preocupe, señora. – dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia y rozando la mano del youkai que reposaba sobre su rodilla. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por Irasue pero guardó silencio esperando la pregunta que quería hacerle su hijo.

-Desde que trajiste de regreso el alma de Rin del inframundo, ha sido capaz de utilizar el poder espiritual. Ha recibido entrenamiento de miko pero su poder de destrucción es tan fuerte y explosivo que no ha podido llegar a controlarlo adecuadamente. – se mostró incómodo e hizo una pausa. – Hasta yo, hace poco fui noqueado por su poder espiritual.

La señora Irasue se mostró sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú? Vaya. – se mostró pensativa y recobró su inexpresivo gesto. – Muy pocas almas han sido traídas del más allá dos veces. En toda mi vida, ella es la primer humana que conozco que ha pasado por eso. Haber estado expuesta a la piedra Meido, a los poderes de Tensaiga, además de haber pisado el inframundo, pudo haber influido en la adquisición de sus extraordinarios poderes. Como bien sabes, un humano no puede ir y volver del inframundo por sí solo y se conoce poco sobre las consecuencias.

-Entonces fue una pérdida de tiempo venir a verte madre. – habló denotando desprecio y enojo. Su amada volteó a verlo con reprimenda, no creía que fuera la forma de hablar de un hijo.

-Si me permites hacer una sugerencia, ella podría hacer su entrenamiento de miko usando la piedra. – en su voz no se notaba molesta por la forma de hablar de su hijo, todo lo contrario, hablaba calmadamente.

\- ¿Crees que eso podría ayudarla?

-Es solo una suposición, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, un humano no puede usar la piedra por mucho tiempo. Si no te molesta, ella podría pasar tiempo conmigo aquí para supervisar su entrenamiento.

-Mmm… – quería ayudar a Rin, pero vivir en casa de su madre no se le antojaba. Separarse de su mujer tampoco era una opción.

-Piénsalo hijo, no tienes que dejarla justo ahora. ¿Tú que piensas dulce jovencita?

-Yo… me gustaría poder entrenar con usted, pero también quisiera hablar del tema con Sesshomaru.

-Ya veo. No creí que fueran a volverse más cercanos de lo que lo eran hace algunos años, veo que me equivoqué.

La cara de Rin se volvió de un rojo intenso y agachó la mirada.

-Pequeña, ¿te importaría dejarme hablar a solas con mi hijo? Hiroko te mostrará la casa y lleven té al jardín; las alcanzaremos en un momento.

-Claro que no hay problema Irasue-sama, con permiso. – hizo una reverencia, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-Sesshomaru, ¿En qué estás pensado? No creas que no me di cuenta.

-Hazme el favor de hacerme una pregunta más directa madre.

-Esta humana, ¿cuál es tu relación con ella?

-El nombre de esa “humana” es Rin, y planeo hacerla la señora de las Tierras del Oeste.

-Hijo mío, no puedes estar hablando enserio, piensa en tu posición. Dime que no le has prometido un compromiso a esta niña. – su hijo no respondió. – Has sido muy imprudente, teniendo en cuenta que tú mantienes un compromiso con alguien más.

-Ese fue un compromiso acordado por ti y mi padre, no tengo nada que ver en eso.

-Estás muy equivocado, esa unión no solo garantiza un legado puro para las Tierras del Oeste, las cuales han pasado de generación en generación en la familia de tu padre, representa además una alianza con las Tierras del Sur. Faltar a nuestra palabra podría desencadenar una guerra. ¿Estás consciente? Ojalá hubieras conocido a esta niña después de tener un descendiente.

La voz de su madre que siempre estaba calmada y apática, había hablado con verdadero enojo.

-Estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, madre. Y si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir…– se puso en pie dispuesto a irse.

-Eres tan parecido a tu padre. – interrumpió a Sesshomaru y se levantó también. – No me veas así, no es un insulto.

Sesshomaru nunca había escuchado a su madre hablar con ese tono soñador y nostálgico. Además, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión cariñosa, ni cuando era un niño.

-Sé que he sido una pésima madre, nunca he sido cariñosa contigo. Te pido perdón también por las palabras que acabo de pronunciar, no soy quién para decirlo y no es justo para ti. Aunque no lo creas, yo realmente amaba a tu padre cuando nos casamos, y tú fuiste un hijo concebido y esperado con amor.

Qué demonios estaba diciendo su madre, Sesshomaru estaba muy confundido.

-Pareces extrañado al escuchar que amaba a tu padre. – Irasue le sonrió a su hijo. – Era un hombre asombroso, fue después de que nacieras que las cosas comenzaron a volverse complicadas entre nosotros. Tú no fuiste la razón, pero quedaste en medio de nuestros problemas. No compartía muchas de sus ideas, nos fuimos distanciando cada vez más. Años después conoció a Izayoi, la madre de tu hermano. Para ese entonces mi corazón se había refugiado en un caparazón de piedra. Los problemas entre nosotros no disminuyeron nuestros sentimientos por ti. Tu padre siempre te amo, murió con el peso en su corazón de no habértelo demostrado lo suficiente. Esta piedra, – tomó el collar de dónde colgaba la piedra Meido. – me he aferrado tanto a ella porque fue uno de los últimos deseos de tu padre, él dijo que te traería felicidad y tristeza.

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia atrás. No sabía que sentir con lo que acababa de decirle su madre. “Tú fuiste un hijo concebido y esperado con amor” esa frase lo convenció aún más de terminar su compromiso impuesto, con una mujer que no conocía ni le interesaba conocer.

-Hijo mío, no tengo nada en contra de Rin, temo por ti. Puedo notar que has abierto completamente tu corazón a ella, ¿qué pasará cuando ella muera en unos años? Si entiendes completamente las consecuencias de estar con ella y preparas tu corazón para las pruebas que eso conlleva, no tengo ningún motivo para detenerte.

…

Rin estaba sentada en el jardín frente a la tetera esperando por Irasue y Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Tiene cosas que hacer.

La muchacha le sirvió el té.

-Tengo asuntos que resolver, ¿Te parece bien quedarte aquí con mi madre y entrenar mientras regreso?

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se tratan esos asuntos?

Después de una pausa respondió:

-Preferiría contarte todo una vez que lo haya resuelto.

-Yo preferiría que me contaras de que se trata en estos momentos. – suspiró. – Pero creo que no podré convencerte. No tengo problema con quedarme con tu madre, todo lo contrario, espero que su entrenamiento me ayude. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-No estoy seguro, quiero resolverlo lo más pronto posible y no quisiera darte una fecha que no pueda cumplir; espero no tardar más de 15 días.

-Quince días… – puso una expresión triste.

-Si, tendrás que aguantar a mi madre quince días aquí sin mí. – tomó su mano sobre la mesa y ella le sonrió.

Sesshomaru percibió miradas de desprecio de los sirvientes de su madre hacia ellos, se preocupó de dejar a su mujer en una casa donde se despreciaban a los humanos.

-Perdóname, partiré hoy mismo en la tarde y me llevaré a Jaken, pero te dejaré a Ah-Un.

-Entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto regresarás. – le mostró una sonrisa nostálgica y él sintió una opresión en su pecho.


	15. El castillo del sur

Sesshomaru iba volando con Jaken colgando de su estola en camino al palacio de las Tierras del Sur.

_“¿Cómo permití que ese compromiso diplomático durara tanto? Debí romperlo desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Qué molestia tener que hacer esto cuando no tuve nada que ver en esa promesa._

_No sé qué me esperará al llegar, no descarto la posibilidad de tener que pelear. Espero no haberme equivocado en venir solo, Jaken no será de mucha ayuda si empezara una batalla._

_Espero que Rin esté bien en mi ausencia, mi madre dijo no tener nada en su contra, pero sé que a ella ni a sus súbitos les gustan los humanos, a decir verdad, mí tampoco me agradan, solo ella… En mi palacio todos la aceptaron al principio porque di la orden de obedecerla como si de mí se tratase, pero al final, en el poco tiempo que ha convivido con ellos se ha ganado su respeto y cariño. Obtener el respeto y cariño de mi madre es casi imposible, y si ella lograra conseguirlo, tendrá mi admiración eterna._

_Rin… te parecieron eternos quince días, creo que para mí lo serán también._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijo mi madre, ¿Cuál fue su finalidad? ¿Por qué mostrar amor a un hijo que desde su nacimiento trató con indiferencia? Y lo que dijo sobre el temor de mi padre, él tenía razón para sentirlo, nunca recibí de forma desmedida su cariño o amor hacia mí, siempre puse como excusa que se encontraba demasiado ocupado en guerras y manteniendo su territorio a salvo como para ocuparse de su hijo. Pero aun así tuvo tiempo de enamorarse de una humana y tener otro descendiente…_

_Supongo que no le puedo reprochar haber dejado a mi madre, para qué forzar algo que no funciona. Y hasta cierto punto siempre veló por mí, aunque fuera a la distancia._

_La piedra Meido me traerá felicidad y tristeza. Me trajo la felicidad de traer a Rin del inframundo, no quiero pensar cómo me traerá la tristeza._

_Padre, no quiero perder a Rin.”_

Mientras tanto, su amada Rin se preparaba para la cena con su madre.

-Señorita Rin, veo que ya se ha cambiado, Irasue-sama la espera para cenar. – le dijo Hiroko con voz monótona.

La cena con la madre de Sesshomaru fue tensa para la muchacha. Al finalizar Irasue le pidió servir el té para ambas.

-Mmm… creo que aparte de entrenar con la piedra, tendré que enseñarte a servir el té. Vives en el palacio de mi hijo, no estará de más enseñarte modales y etiqueta.

-Será un honor para mí Irasue-sama. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rin pasaba los días muy ajetreada. Irasue le ordenaba levantarse temprano, desayunar, practicar servir el té, comer, entrenar con la piedra Meido, cenar y dormir temprano para hacer la misma rutina al día siguiente, prácticamente sin dejarle tiempo para ella misma.

Le dedicaban 8 horas diarias a los entrenamientos, estos consistían en meditación, tiro con arco y movimientos básicos con bokken (katana de madera), todo esto llevando sobre su cuello la piedra Meido.

La madre de Sesshomaru debía estar presente en todo el entrenamiento, sobre todo los primeros días, esto para supervisar el estado de la muchacha y hacer una intervención quitando la piedra de su cuello. Debido a que, al principio, Rin se había desmayado en varias ocasiones al ser incapaz de controlar su propio poder y el de la piedra juntos.

Ninguno de los sirvientes la trataba o hablaba mal, pero sentía sus miradas frías llenas de desprecio, a unos días después de la partida de Sesshomaru escuchó una conversación entre Hiroko y otra sirvienta.

_-No entiendo porque Irasue-sama tiene aquí a esa humana, es humillante servirle._

_-Es un favor que le está haciendo a su hijo, Sesshomaru-sama. Pero es verdad, yo también me siento humillada._

_\- ¿Así que es verdad? Sesshomaru-sama ha caído en la deshonra igual que su padre, al enamorarse de una humana. – se burlaba la sirvienta que hablaba con Hiroko._

_-Eso parece… Me sorprende que Irasue-sama no se haya mostrado renuente a la situación y aceptara cuidarla._

_\- ¿Crees que planee hacerle algo?_

_-Conociendo lo despiadada que es la ama, no me sorprendería. Ojalá le ocurra algún “accidente” a esa despreciable humana._

Dicho esto, las dos rieron a carcajadas y siguieron con su trabajo. Rin caminó en dirección contraria sintiéndose vulnerable. Quería confiar en la madre de Sesshomaru pero ya no sabía que pensar.

En el poco tiempo que se lograba escabullir de los deberes diarios impuestos, acudía a la única compañía que podía consolarla. Ah-Un la recibía siempre feliz agitando la cola y acercando sus dos cabezas para ser acariciado.

…

-Amo bonito, ya se alcanza a ver el palacio del sur.

A la mañana del sexto día de haber partido se dejó entrever a la distancia el castillo del Señor de las Tierras del Sur.

Fueron bien recibidos y llevados frente al dueño del palacio.

-Sesshomaru, amigo mío, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Masayoshi. – dijo e hizo una muy leve reverencia inclinando la cabeza.

El Señor de las Tierras del Sur era similar a Sesshomaru en altura, edad y composición corporal. Era de tez aperlada y cabello corto rojo oscuro.

-Recuerdas a mi hermana menor, Miyuki ¿no es así? – mientras decía esto con ironía, entró a la habitación una exuberante youkai, de piel y cabello más claro que los de su hermano.

-Claro.

\- ¿Has venido a acordar la fecha de nuestro matrimonio? – dijo con voz sensual y seductora. Sesshomaru arrugó la nariz al escucharla hablar, le desagradaba todo lo que veía de ella.

-Todo lo contrario, he venido a romper nuestro compromiso.

\- ¿Disculpa? – la voz aguda de la mujer irritó al youkai.

-Sesshomaru, amigo, no hagas ese tipo de bromas en frente de mi querida hermana.

-No es una broma y no tengo que dar más explicaciones, con su permiso. – dio media vuelta.

-Si te atreves a dar un paso más – los guerreros de Masayoshi, quienes rodeaban el recinto, dieron un paso al frente mostrando sus armas. Sesshomaru gruñó. – me temo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas para detenerte.

-Amo bonito…

…

-Lo estás haciendo mal… – la voz de Irasue sonaba muy aburrida.

Al escuchar eso a Rin le tembló la mano con la que sostenía el aza de la tetera y derramó gran cantidad de té.

-Ay qué desastre, Hiroko, limpia la mesa.

-Claro Irasue-sama. – le lanzó a la humana una mirada de reproche.

-Acompáñame al jardín, Rin. – La aludida hizo un gesto de disculpa a Hiroko y la siguió.

Aún no sabía cómo actuar frente a la madre de Sesshomaru, iba siguiéndola con la cabeza baja sin decir nada.

-Sesshomaru ha cambiado bastante. – dijo mientras caminaban por el jardín. – ¿Tú que piensas pequeña?

-Yo… bueno, en los años que he conocido a Sesshomaru hasta ahora no me parece que haya cambiado mucho, siempre ha sido de pocas palabras, es alguien muy amable y aunque nunca lo demuestre, se preocupa por quien lo rodea.

Irasue dejó de caminar y dio media vuelta hacia Rin.

-La persona que describes no parece ser mi hijo.

-Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, señora. – Irasue mostró una sutil sonrisa sin decir nada, Rin continuó hablando en un arrebato nervioso. – Es demasiado orgulloso y la mayoría del tiempo no expresa lo que siente con palabras, pero sus ojos, su postura, los gestos sutiles que hace con sus labios y manos... si… si le pone atención a esas pequeñas cosas se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. – desvió la mirada –.

-Ya veo, has sido capaz de interpretar todas esas cosas de él, conoces más a mi propio hijo que yo.

-No, yo nunca quise decir eso señora, usted es su madre…

-No me ofendiste, tranquila. Será mejor ir a comer para empezar a entrenar.


	16. La huida

-Ah, Sesshomaru, quiero pedirte una dote por mi hermana, sé que la familia de la novia es la que debe dar esas cosas, pero, ¿Qué más da? Estoy seguro que no tendrías problema. – hizo una pausa. –¿Has escuchado sobre una joven miko con un poder destructivo impresionante que vive en tus tierras? La quiero hacer parte de mi harem. – rió audiblemente.

El gran youkai de las Tierras del Oeste había estado bajo arresto político en el castillo de las Tierras del Sur desde hacía ya dos semanas. Lo hacían salir solo para la comida y la cena y siempre estaba rodeado de los mejores soldados del ejército de Masayoshi. Las conversaciones de esos días giraban en torno a la boda como si no hubiera ido a cancelarla y fuera ya un hecho su celebración.

-No quisiera que te molestaras con tu cuñado, pero he estado infiltrando a muchos de mis súbitos a tus tierras para secuestrar a esa mujer, pero, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ha matado a todos los que he envidado por ella.

-Hermano, ¿cómo es posible que pongas tanto esfuerzo por tener a esa humana?

-Oye Miyuki, dicen que es muy fuerte y si está en buena forma debe tener un cuerpo muy trabajado. – volvió a soltar carcajadas. – Quisiera poder poseerla, ¿qué dices, Sesshomaru?

Masayoshi era el que había mandado a muchos de los demonios que habían intentado lastimar a su Rin, incluso el que los atacó después del festival debió ser obra suya. Mantuvo su cabeza baja, sus ojos ambarinos fueron rodeados por una esclera roja, las marcas en sus mejillas y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer.

-A-a-amo bonito, tranquilícese por favor, amo bonito… – susurró Jaken mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos. Al pequeño demonio rana lo mantenían encerrado en una pequeña jaula sobre la mesa.

\- A veces me das asco hermano.

-Ay querida hermana, aunque es verdad que llevo tiempo intentando cazarla, al parecer alguien se me adelantó. ¿No es así, Sesshomaru?

El youkai respondió con un gruñido.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir hermano?

-El buen Sesshomaru se ha vuelto blando con los años. Mis fuentes me han informado, entre otras cosas, que te han visto en festivales humanos. Y adivina a qué mujer tiene viviendo como la señora de su castillo.

\- ¿Esa miko? ¿Una humana como señora del castillo de las Tierras del Oeste?

-Maldito bastardo. Considérate hombre muerto.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Sesshomaru? Yo soy tu prometida, exijo que me instales en tu hogar y me des el título que me merezco.

-En primer lugar, – su voz era iracunda y rasposa, para este punto sus escleras estaban completamente rojas y su cara había comenzado a cambiar. – me pareces completamente repugnante, en segundo, ese no es un título que te merezcas.

Al instante siguiente se transformó en un gigante y furioso perro blanco, destruyendo cuanto estaba a su paso. La enorme mesa de piedra salió volando destruyendo parte de una pared, los sirvientes que habían llevado la cena salieron corriendo despavoridos y los soldados se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras llamaban refuerzos para empezar a atacarlo. Eran demasiados para él solo, pero aun así logró dejar muy mal heridos a la mayoría de los que le hicieron frente.

Soldados enemigos salían volando en todas direcciones, entre la confusión, Jaken salió disparado en su jaula logrando salir de ella no sin ser casi aplastado por el enemigo, siendo tan pequeño se escabulló para buscar su báculo de dos cabezas y ayudar a su amo.

Masayoshi y Miyuki estaban furiosos, su prisionero había lastimado su orgullo al haber destruido parte de su castillo y vencido a la mitad de su ejército él solo. Sin pensarlo se adelantaron a los soldados que seguían en pie y comenzaron a atacar ellos mismos a Sesshomaru en un excelente ataque coordinado.

El inu-youkai resintió esos ataques, estaba herido, pero seguía peleando ferozmente contra ambos. Logró atrapar a Miyuki con el hocico y lanzarla lejos de él, pero las estocadas de la espada de Masayoshi lo alcanzaron por un costado, cayó.

Aunque había sido lanzada lejos, logró regresar al lado de su hermano en el momento en el que su presa cayó. Comenzó a apresarlo en sus enredaderas para que no pudiera moverse. Su hermano blandió su gran espada hacia el cuello del inu-youkai. El demonio rana hacía lo que podía con su báculo tratando de quemar las enredaderas, pero no podía hacerles frente a los hermanos, su amo estaba en apuros.

La espada estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo.

…

Ese día empezó especialmente duro para Rin, ya de por sí se sentía demasiado cansada y atolondrada para lo que le esperaba.

-Ya han pasado más de dos semanas, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que tarde Sesshomaru? – le preguntó a Hiroko quien preparaba su ropa mientras ella se bañaba.

-No es de extrañarse que tarde tanto, Rin-sama, teniendo en cuenta que fue al castillo del sur donde se encuentra su prometida.

La mujer dijo eso con malicia sabiendo que eso afectaría emocionalmente a la muchacha.

\- ¿Su prometida? – dijo casi sin aliento.

-Así es señorita, es la hermana del actual Señor de las Tierras del Sur. El compromiso entre ambos fue acordado desde que eran niños. – estaba disfrutando hacer sentir mal a Rin. – Me gustaría ver a Miyuki-sama, debe haberse convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y con modales exquisitos.

Rin caminó hacia Hiroko sin haberse secado bien el cabello ni el cuerpo, con una cara de perplejidad.

-Seguramente fue para acordar fecha de boda, qué feliz me haría ver casado al amo con la señorita Miyuki lo más pronto posible. – salió de la habitación.

_“Prometida… qué está pasando, ¿es por eso que Sesshomaru no me quiso decir a dónde iba? ¿Estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? No, le daré aun el beneficio de la duda, trataré de hablar con Irasue-sama y después de eso…”_

Lo que le había dicho Hiroko la había dejado tan impactada que no podía ni llorar. Decidió intentar hablar con Irasue mientas practicaba servir el té.

-Irasue-sama, Sesshomaru fue al Castillo de las Tierras del Sur, a ver a la señorita Miyuki ¿no es así?

-Así es, qué bueno que estás al corriente con la situación, creí que mi hijo no te había explicado para no herir tus sentimientos. – dijo con voz monótona.

-Entonces es verdad lo del compromiso.

-Es verdad. – a Rin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. – Bueno si me disculpas, hoy tengo unos asuntos que resolver antes de tu entrenamiento. – se levantó y la dejó sola.

La muchacha se mantuvo en un estado de aplanamiento afectivo durante todo el entrenamiento y cuando Irasue decidió que ese día era un caso perdido porque no daba una, decidió mandarla a su cuarto a descansar.

Se hizo de noche, estaba recostada con su cena intacta a un lado, las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar por fin. Todos sus miedos la abrazaban, se sentía una tonta por lo ilógico que había sido todo, lo ilógico que era que Sesshomaru la aceptaría a ella como compañera. Recordó a Inuyasha y Kagome, necesitaba un abrazo de ambos.

Sabía que las cosas con Sesshomaru podrían terminar así, lo sabía. Lo mejor para su salud mental era separarse de toda la situación lo más pronto posible. Se puso su traje de miko y salió en dirección al establo.

-Hola Ah-Un, ¿qué te parece un viaje nocturno para ir a ver a Inuyasha?


	17. Reencuentros

\- ¡Masayoshiiii, maldita sea! – gritó la youkai al ver a su hermano despedido por el aire tras una emboscada de otro feroz inu-youkai negro.

Tras esta distracción Sesshomaru logró deshacerse de la prisión de enredaderas.

Los dos inu-youkai dejaron inmovilizados por un instante a los hermanos y lograron escapar junto con el demonio sapo.

…

Salió del castillo esa noche sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta y un poco de comida.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Hiroko, ¿cómo que la niña no está? Vayan a buscarla, es una orden. – dio un suspiro poniendo una de sus manos sobre la sien. – ¿Sabes que pudo haber pasado para que se fuera así?

-No sabría decirle mi señora. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

…

-Ah-Un espero que conozcas el camino porque estoy un poco desubicada. – le dijo al dragón frente a una hoguera la noche siguiente de su huida, el animal solo le acercó sus cabezas a la cara.

Tardó casi cuatro días en llegar a la aldea.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó mientras descendía en su jardín.

-Dios mío, me has sacado un susto. – dijo dejando caer al suelo y agachándose para recoger la sábana recién lavada que iba a colgar, llevaba a Izayoi en la espalda. – Espera un momento, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo después de sacudir la tierra de la tela.

-Eh… ¿Qué no te alegras de verme?

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué vienes tan de repente… y sola?

-Vine a visitarlos, todo está bien. – su sonrisa falsa hacía que Kagome sospechara que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Rin? – preguntó Inuyasha, quien llevaba a Inosuke en hombros. – Vaya ¿Al fin decidiste escapar de Sesshomaru? – dijo con desdén.

Al ver que la muchacha no respondía se puso nervioso de que algo malo hubiera pasado entre ambos.

-Eh… Kagome porque no preparas la cena favorita de Rin hoy en la noche.

-Esa es una buena idea, iré a comprar los ingredientes que faltan. Deberías descansar un rato Rin, te ves cansada.

-Oye, ¿el idiota de mi hermano te hizo algo?

-Todo está bien. Quiero visitar a la abuela, los veré más tarde.

Se encaminó a casa de la anciana Kaede pero cuando estaba a medio camino escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Rin!

\- ¿Cómo has estado Kohaku? – dijo haciendo una reverencia, aún se sentía un poco incómoda en la presencia del muchacho.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste de visita con Sesshomaru? – la muchacha empezó a llorar, cosa que lo hizo arrepentirse de habérselo preguntado. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo alarmado.

Rin relató brevemente todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo que te dije antes de que te fueras sigue vigente, si has decidido quedarte aquí en la aldea, yo te esperaré a que estés lista.

-Kohaku…

-Debo salir a una aldea vecina por trabajo, regreso en cuatro días, hablemos entonces. Cuídate Rin. – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al siguiente día se fue temprano al templo a meditar y practicar tiro con arco, pero cuando Inuyasha le preguntó que si entrenaban con la espada ella se negó. Se sentía muy cansada además de tener una preocupación que se iba haciendo más grande con cada día que pasaba.

Más tarde fue a casa de Kagome y la encontró en la cocina.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa? – su aire jovial desapareció al ver la cara de preocupación de la muchacha.

-No quiero darle muchas vueltas al asunto así que, tengo un retraso, poco más de una semana.

\- ¿Un retraso? ¿Sesshomaru y tú…?

-Sí, no quiero hablar de él, – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, más no fueron derramadas.

\- ¿Acaso tú no querías, fue a la fuerza?

-No, no es así. Yo estuve de acuerdo en todo, él nunca haría algo así…

\- ¿Pelearon entonces? – al ver que no respondió continuó. – ¿Quieres tenerlo?

\- ¡Claro que quiero! ¿Cómo me preguntas algo así?

-Es porque no sé qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes. Perdón. – acarició su cabello. – Cuéntamelo cuando puedas, por lo pronto nada de hacer esfuerzos y debes comer bien. ¿Entendiste? – parecía una madre regañando a su hija.

-De acuerdo. – le sonrió y se sintió más tranquila. – No le digas a Inuyasha ni a la abuela por favor.

-Mmm…

-Por favor.

-No les diré nada por el momento.

-Gracias.

-No es algo que puedas ocultar mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé.

Rin había vuelto a quedarse con Kaede en su viejo cuarto. Por la tarde Kohaku tocó la puerta y la invitó a dar un paseo por el bosque.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

-Ah… lo normal, patear el trasero de demonios malvados y ganar como siempre. – la muchacha rió. – Me alegra saber que aún te hago reír. – se puso frente a ella y tomó sus manos. – ¿Pensaste sobre nosotros?

-Si, me encantaría estar contigo, pero no sería justo ya que mi corazón sigue con Sesshomaru y…

-Sé que tus sentimientos por él no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana.

-No es solo eso.

-No sientes nada por mí. – su rostro mostró una sonrisa amarga.

-Te quiero mucho y cualquier mujer a tu lado sería feliz. – lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-No puedo hacer que te hagas cargo de un niño que no es tuyo. – dijo después de una larga pausa.

\- ¿Estás…? – Rin asintió con la cabeza, el muchacho se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero recobró la compostura y habló ferviente. – Lo haría, si me lo pidieras me haría cargo de ambos. – se miraron a los ojos tomados de las manos durante un largo rato. – Quédate conmigo.

No sabía que decir, sentía latir muy fuerte su corazón. Estaba consciente que el muchacho hablaba enserio, pero no podía corresponderle como era debido. Además, no le parecía correcto tomar una decisión sobre el futuro de su hijo sola.

-Rin. – esa voz ronca helada como el hielo perforó sus oídos.

-Sesshomaru…

-Necesito hablar con Rin, a solas. – dirigió una mirada asesina a Kohaku pero este no se movió.

-Me iré solo si ella me lo pide. Nunca me alejaría de su lado.

El youkai gruñó amenazadoramente mostrando sus colmillos y dio un paso hacia delante tomando la empuñadura de Bakusaiga.

\- ¡Sesshomaru basta! Kohaku, vete por favor. – la miró unos segundos y se alejó.

-Puedes explicarme ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con Kohaku? – habló entre dientes, escupiendo palabras pausadamente, le estaba dando la espalda, tenía los brazos a los costados con las manos en puño.

\- ¿Y tú puedes darme la fecha de tu boda con Miyuki? – le gritó, estaba furiosa. Sesshomaru dio media vuelta para verla de frente.

\- ¿Por eso huiste? Y planeabas quedarte con él como premio de consolación.

\- ¿Te parece poco? Al parecer yo también era tu premio de consolación.

Sesshomaru explotó, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

\- ¿Es esa toda la confianza que me tienes?

-Me estás lastimando. – las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se ablandeció y aflojó la presión de sus dedos.

-La razón por la que fui a las Tierras del Sur, fue para romper ese compromiso.

\- ¿Qué?

-Tenía que hacerlo para que puedas tomar tu lugar en las Tierras del Oeste. – habló en un susurro. – Te lo prometí, ¿no?

-Hiroko… ella me hizo creer que fuiste a fijar su fecha de matrimonio, qué tonta soy. – empezó a sollozar. – Todos los días hablaban de mí a mis espaldas y me miraban de una forma desagradable. Debí suponer que lo hizo para perjudicarme, ya no soportaba seguir en ese lugar y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La abrazó sin acercarla excesivamente a su cuerpo para no lastimarla con su armadura. Ella se alejó lentamente.

-Sesshomaru, entre Kohaku y yo no hay nada, te lo prometo. Aunque diga que esté dispuesto a hacerse cargo de nosotros… – puso una mano sobre su boca.

\- ¿Nosotros?

-Elegí el peor momento. – su mano bajó a su vientre. – Esperaba que cuando te lo dijera al menos no estuviéramos enojados.

Sesshomaru se quedó a la expectativa.

-Yo… nosotros seremos padres. – sintió una extraña felicidad al decirlo en voz alta.

Él quedó en shock.

-Esto no está bien. – dio un paso atrás. – Tenemos que irnos, ya.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras la cargaba.

Volaron hasta casa de Inuyasha, Takeshi los esperaba en la puerta.

-Nos iremos inmediatamente, Takeshi, ¿les explicaste la situación?

-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama.

-Jaken, trae a Ah-Un.

-Claro que sí mi amo bonito. – salió corriendo.

-Deberías ponerte un hakama para que no te sea tan incómodo el viaje. – dijo dirigiéndose a Rin, quien entró a la casa.

Kagome no puso peros y le dio uno de sus trajes de miko. Inuyasha estaba impaciente y nervioso.

-Te veremos en unas semanas. – Rin estaba muy confundida.

De un momento a otro ya estaba sobre Ah-Un en dirección al castillo de las Tierras del Oeste.


	18. Tres latidos

-Sesshomaru, dime que está pasando. – la muchacha iba con Jaken sobre Ah-Un.

-Takeshi. – dijo éste después de una breve pausa.

-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama. – voló un poco más rápido para ir a la altura de Ah-Un. – Rin-sama permítame contarle que es lo que ha estado pasando desde que Sesshomaru-sama dejó la casa de su madre, Irasue-sama.

Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería una explicación, pero no de Takeshi. Sentía una barrera invisible entre el gran youkai del Oeste y ella.

-Una semana después de su partida del Castillo del Oeste me llegó de su parte una carta, en ella me explicaba lo que haría en el Castillo del Sur y la alta probabilidad de que se iniciara una batalla, por lo que solicitaba mi presencia. – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Me puse en camino, solo, tal como me lo pidió. Llegando al destino, primero que nada, tuve que investigar la situación. Descubrí que tenían a ambos como prisioneros políticos. Pasé días esperando el momento indicado para intervenir, fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru-sama inició el ataque desde dentro.

\- ¿Prisioneros? ¿Estuvieron en una batalla? – volteó a ver a Sesshomaru quien siguió con la mirada puesta en el camino.

-Así es, Rin-sama, esa situación retrasó su regreso. La batalla fue contra parte del ejército, el Señor de las Tierras del Sur y su hermana. – Rin bajó la mirada. – Creí que se sorprendería o preguntaría cómo es que solo nosotros dos logramos derrotarlos. – lo dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animar a la muchacha.

-Perdón, Takeshi, realmente es sorprendente, sé que eres fuerte.

-Estoy seguro que se sorprendería, yo también soy un inu-youkai, me transformo en un enorme perro negro. – volteó a verla esperando sacarle una sonrisa o sonido de asombro, pero no fue el caso, así que continuó aclarándose la garganta. – Bueno, después de que logramos escapar mi plan era que nos dirigiéramos al Castillo del Oeste para curar nuestras heridas y preparar al ejército, pero, Sesshomaru-sama insistió en ir personalmente por usted.

-Yo le dije al amo bonito que mandáramos por ti después mocosa, pero no me hizo caso. – cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero no sucedió.

-Cuando llegamos a casa de la señora Irasue, nos enteramos que usted se había ido. La señora nos persuadió de esperar al menos una noche antes de ir por usted ya que ella había mandado a buscarla y sabía que se encontraba sana y salva en la aldea de Inuyasha.

-Cuando dices que deben preparar al ejército, quieres decir que habrá otro enfrentamiento.

-Me temo que sí, en estos días las guerrillas en la frontera con el sur se han ido volviendo más violentas. No nos sorprendería que para estas alturas ya haya infiltrados en nuestras tierras. Tememos un ataque sorpresa al castillo, aún estamos valorando la opción de cambiar nuestra ubicación.

Durante el camino tanto Takeshi como Jaken trataron de sacarle una palabra o una sonrisa, ella no se sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo, la culpa que sentía no la dejaba. Takeshi era un buen hombre, se sentía mal por ignorarlo.

Al momento en el que llegaron al castillo ya se había ocultado el sol. Rin se sentía muy agotada, más de lo que se había estado sintiendo las últimas semanas. Sesshomaru mencionó que quería dormir un rato y le ordenó a Takeshi que también descansara.

La muchacha lo siguió al pasillo, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, aquella que nunca había usado para dormir, y la abrió. Sesshomaru se detuvo por un segundo en medio del pasillo dudando si pedirle que lo acompañara, pero se encontraba tan cansado, preocupado y molesto que no le apetecía pronunciar palabra alguna y continuó el camino hacia su dormitorio.

Rin se alegró de que no la cuestionara, quería estar sola. Se sentía con ganas de nada, pensó que ya en la mañana, con más calma, hablaría con él.

-Rin, Rin, despierte por favor, ¿se siente bien?

-Akiko, buenos días.

-Ya es media tarde, no quería despertarla, pero me preocupó que se encontrara enferma. – su preocupación era sincera.

\- ¿Es tan tarde ya? Debo hablar con Sesshomaru.

-El amo no está, unas horas después de que llegaran partió con Takeshi. Estamos en una situación crítica y yo estoy preocupada por usted y el amo. ¿Pelearon? ¿Por qué no está usted en su habitación? Ayer que llegaron tampoco se dirigieron la palabra.

Le contó sobre su estancia en la casa de su madre, el porqué de su huida y el malentendido con Kohaku.

-Dios mío. – susurró sorprendida.

-Y eso no es todo Akiko…Necesito verlo para pedirle perdón, debe estar realmente molesto conmigo y con justa razón, actué demasiado impulsiva.

-Hable con él, explíquele todo tal cual sucedió y sé que la perdonará, desde su punto de vista la situación es muy mal interpretable, – hizo una pausa – pero, ¿qué quiere decir con que lo que me ha contado no es todo?

-Estoy embarazada, – la youkai hizo un sonido de sorpresa y emoción. – pero él tomó una actitud muy extraña después de decírselo. Temo que su enfado tenga que ver con eso. Akiko, ¿crees que esté enojado por el embarazo?

\- Rin, no saques esas conclusiones sin hablar con mi señor, él te ama. – su voz fue solemne.

-Akiko… me hablaste de “tú”. – ambas empezaron a reír.

Para sorpresa de Rin esa noche Sesshomaru no regresó, y a la mañana siguiente no fue a desayunar, estuvo ausente toda una semana. Después de esto, Akiko descubrió que empezó a llegar en la madrugada, entraba al dojo por unas horas y se volvía a ir.

-Rin, – Akiko entró a su habitación. – ya está ahí.

Dicho esto, salió casi corriendo de su cuarto.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, caminó sin hacer ruido, pudo ver a Bakusaiga y Tenseiga recargadas en la pared del fondo y a Sesshomaru entrenando con una bokken con los ojos cerrados. Sus movimientos eran muy rápidos. Cuando se acercó, él se volteó rápidamente haciendo un movimiento vertical con la espada que se dirigía hacia su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo abriendo los ojos después de detener la espada a unos centímetros de su coronilla.

-Hablar contigo, quiero…

-Vete a dormir. – la interrumpió, dio media vuelta y siguió entrenando.

\- ¡No! No me iré hasta que hablemos, me has estado ignorando desde que nos fuimos de la aldea, y ahora vienes y te vas sin decírmelo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sé que estás molesto conmigo y que debes odiarme, pero al menos dímelo a la cara. – hizo una pausa. – Sé bien que me equivoqué y quiero pedirte perdón. Es difícil admitir nuestros errores y perdonar, pero…

Sesshomaru estaba tomando a Bakusaiga y se dirigió a una de las paredes laterales del dojo y la destruyó de un movimiento. Empezaba a levantar de nuevo su mano para lanzar otro ataque, pero Rin corrió y tomó su mano.

-Sesshomaru, por favor háblame. – estaba llorando. – Por favor.

Aflojó los dedos de la mano con la que tomaba la espada y Rin aprovecho para apartarla, después se puso frente a él.

-Tampoco dijiste nada sobre nuestro hijo… No me hagas esto, estoy arrepentida y asustada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-Dime cómo te sientes.

-No lo sé.

-Inténtalo. – tomó su mano. – ¿Estás enojado?

-Furioso – dijo después de una pausa. – estuve como prisionero dos semanas, me siento completamente humillado. Estoy enojado con mi madre y sus sirvientes por no cuidarte como debieron. – volteó a verla. – También estoy molesto contigo por huir, y conmigo por no explicarte las cosas.

-Perdón.

-No tienes idea del miedo que me embargó cuando me dijeron que habías huido, y luego me sentí como un estúpido cuando te encontré con Kohaku. – se hincó.

-Lo de Kohaku te lo expliqué ese día y te prometo que en ningún momento hubo algo.

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa muy larga, se empezaba se sentir el aire frío de octubre por el hueco de la pared.

-Tengo que protegerlo, desde que me dijiste de su existencia no lo dudé ni por un segundo. – tocó su vientre. – Pero estoy confundido, nunca me imaginé de padre, nunca lo he deseado y me atormenta la idea de…

Rin tenía una idea de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-Tú no eres tu padre, y aún con todos los errores que cometió, sabes que te amaba.

-Lo sé. – acercó su frente al vientre de Rin por unos segundos para después voltear su cara para que su oído quedara donde había estado su frente, cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Se separó de ella, tenía la mirada perdida, Rin se hincó frente a él. Una brisa helada entró y les despeinó el cabello.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Pude escuchar tres diferentes latidos, – puso su mano sobre la de ella. – uno de ellos era el tuyo.

-Entonces los otros dos… – llevó su mano instintivamente a su vientre. – ¡Me voy a poner increíblemente gorda! – se rió y en la cara de Sesshomaru se vio un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Está helado, vayámonos al cuarto. – la cargó.


	19. Momentos de paz

-Buenos días. – se levantó de buen humor, extrañaba dormir abrazado a ella. Había descubierto una singular y nada pequeña satisfacción al poner su mano sobre el pequeño bulto de su vientre su amada que se iba volviendo más notorio.

-Buenos días. – al levantarse sintió náuseas; simuló no tenerlas.

Se dirigieron juntos a desayunar, pero en el justo momento en el que pusieron la comida frente a ella, se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Akiko se apresuró yendo tras de ella.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin no quiere que entre. – la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y vuelta a cerrar por la youkai quien se veía muy atareada. – iré por un poco de té.

Se quedó parado tras la puerta.

\- ¿Rin?

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que entres… – antes de terminar la frase él ya estaba entrando. La miró inquisitivo. – Tengo náuseas, vomité, completamente normal dado mi estado actual.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesita de centro.

-Rin, toma un poco de este té, Chiyoko dice que te hará bien. – Akiko había regresado con una tetera y sirvió el humeante té en un pequeño vasito.

-Tráele un poco de comida.

-Claro, Sesshomaru-sama, permiso. – estrechó brevemente la mano de su señora antes de salir.

Inmediatamente después de dar un sorbo al té, se levantó, el youkai la siguió y sostuvo su cabello.

-Enserio, no tienes que estar aquí, es asqueroso. Te veré más tarde. – dijo después de enjuagarse con un poco de agua.

El gran youkai la miró preocupado de brazos cruzados.

-Siéntate un momento. – ella asintió con la cabeza.

Akiko llegó con la comida, pero la muchacha sentía tal malestar que no pudo probar bocado. Sesshomaru se rindió con el tema del desayuno y la llevó a que se recostara. Sentado viendo un mapa de sus tierras se sintió aliviado al ver que al menos su Rin dormía tranquilamente.

-Entra.

-Sesshomaru, ¿cómo está ella? – la anciana youkai Chiyoko entró con más té.

-Duerme en estos momentos.

-Ya veo, si llega a despertar mientras el té sigue caliente, sírvele un poco.

-No viniste solo a dejar el té. – dijo al ver que la anciana no se movía de su lugar.

-No, ¿puedo sentarme a hablar contigo? – él hizo un gesto afirmativo. – Es sobre la niña. – dijo sentándose frente a él.

Enrolló los planos y los hizo a un lado para que colocara la charola con la tetera.

-Les esperan unos largos meses, será muy pesado para ella. No pongas esa cara, por Dios Sesshomaru, no es la primera ni la última humana que dará a luz a un hanyo.

-A dos…

\- ¿Dos? – la cara de la anciana se iluminó un instante. – Qué bueno será para todos tener a dos cachorros corriendo por el castillo. – después de una breve pausa continuó con seriedad. – El embarazo de gemelos siempre se adelanta… y un embarazo de hanyo dura un periodo de aproximadamente 5 meses, ya ha pasado poco más de uno, mi fecha estimada es para dentro de tres meses.

\- ¿Tres meses?

-Así es, espero que esta disputa con el Sur termine antes.

-Planeo enviarla con mi madre si se alarga la situación.

-Suena sensato. Estoy feliz por ti, llámenme sin pensarlo si me necesitan. – le dio unas palmadas en el dorso de la mano.

Rin se despertó pasada la hora de la comida con gran mejoría clínica y con mucha hambre.

Antes de dar su primer bocado Sesshomaru tomó un pedazo de carne con sus palitos, lo puso sobre el tazón de arroz de ella y se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que está de más decir que siguen suspendidos tus entrenamientos y cualquier esfuerzo innecesario.

\- ¿Y mi meditación? Pensaba que al menos podía continuar con el tiro con arco…

-No apruebo ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Te quedarás en casa al menos?

-Aquí estaré.

Después de comer salió al jardín a recoger sus plantas favoritas del té de su huerto personal. Se dirigió luego hacia el poso para recoger agua para el riego de las mismas, pero al dar vuelta con la tina llena tropezó y cayó de sentón derramando toda el agua sobre ella.

\- ¡Rin!

Sesshomaru quien caminaba en esos momentos por el jardín corrió hacia ella y se hincó a su lado.

-En qué estás pensando, te acabo de decir que no quiero que hagas esfuerzos innecesarios. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdón.

La cargó y llevó a su habitación para que se cambiara. Más tarde se le cayó un gran bowl con arroz que según ella estaba lavando para la cena.

Al día siguiente se levantó con el mismo malestar, tomó el té recomendado por Chiyoko y al notar la mejoría que viene después de una tomar una sustancia medicinal, decidió ir a la cocina a preparar ella misma el desayuno saliendo de la habitación antes de que Sesshomaru estuviera listo. Les dijo a todas las sirvientas que la dejaran a ella sola preparar todo y les dio permiso de ir a descansar. Akiko estaba con ella preocupada de lo que pudiera decir su amo.

\- ¡Ay! – gritó la muchacha mientras cortaba la fruta.

-Rin, oh no, déjame ver.

Akiko veía desde lejos la herida sin saber que hacer. De pronto fue apartada por un ente alto y decidido, tomó un trapo limpio que estaba sobre la mesa enrollándolo en el dedo de Rin.

-Trae las cosas para curación que están en nuestra habitación. – dijo mientras ejercía presión y elevaba la mano herida de su mujer para parar el sangrado.

-A sus órdenes, Sesshomaru-sama.

No pasó mucho para que la youkai regresara apresurada con las cosas.

-Aquí está, ¿qué hago?

-Dejarnos solos.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la cocina.

-Me sorprende que sepas hacer esto. – le dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-Te vi hacerlo en mí por un mes, cómo no saber hacerlo. – hizo una pausa. – Me vas a volver loco, tú ganas. Si no te permito meditar o entrenar tiro con arco vas a terminar lastimándote gravemente haciendo las cosas de la casa.

\- ¿Enserio puedo entrenar con el arco?

-Máximo media hora, después de desayunar, bajo la sombra. – terminó de vendar su dedo. – y hoy no porque volverá a sangrar la herida.

-Suena justo. – se acercó para besarlo. – Gracias, me volvía loca sin tener algo que hacer.

-Akiko, que empiecen a preparar la comida.

-Sí, señor. – dijo desde afuera de la cocina.

-Acompáñame al jardín, quiero hablar contigo. – dirigiéndose a Rin.

-Traeré su sombrilla. – dijo Akiko.

Caminaron de la mano un rato sin decir palabra, hacía un día fresco de otoño con el sol sobre sus cabezas. El paisaje del jardín había cambiado sus tonos verdes por naranjas, amarillos y cafés.

-Chiyoko estima la fecha del parto para dentro de 3 meses.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tres meses? – se detuvo. – Es muy poco tiempo, necesitamos preparar su cuarto, cunas, ropa…

-No creo que eso sea un gran problema, puedo mandar a conseguir todo eso de un día para otro.

Continuaron caminado despacio.

-Mi verdadera preocupación es la situación de la guerra. Me parece convente enviarte con mi madre si esto empeora, creo que nunca te he dicho esto antes pero el territorio donde está situada su casa es neutral; estarán a salvo ahí. Si alguien atacara un terreno neutral se vería envuelto en una guerra contra todos los Señores Youkai. – como la muchacha no respondió se detuvo frente a ella y la miró unos segundos.

-Sé que tu decisión es la mejor, sería peligroso para ellos que intentara inmiscuirme en la batalla.

-Me complace que lo entiendas. – se agachó para atraparla en un dulce y largo beso en los labios, seguido de dos cortos y suaves besos en la punta de su nariz y frente.


	20. Propuesta

La pareja continuó caminando unos minutos antes de tomar el camino de regreso al castillo.

-No crees que sea conveniente informar a tu madre sobre la situación. O quieres que llegue en dos/tres meses y diciendo “Hola, hay una guerra así que Sesshomaru me envió con usted. Por cierto, seguramente notó esta enorme panza, felicidades, será abuela.” – el youkai ocultó una carcajada fingiendo un acceso de tos.

-Le enviaré una carta.

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea su reacción?

-Mmm…

…

El Gran youkai, tal como lo prometió, se quedó en el palacio. A medida que pasaban las semanas Takeshi mandaba informes detallados de las guerras desarrolladas en la frontera y en tres ocasiones acudió al palacio para llevar a cabo reuniones estratégicas

Rin empezó a experimentar grandes achaques conforme avanzaba el embarazo; a la menor agitación o cambio del estado de ánimo, terminaba en cama con extrema fatiga. Por esta razón Sesshomaru le había prohibido entrar a las reuniones estratégicas con los generales. Como era de esperarse, la muchacha se había molestado mucho con el youkai hasta el grado de sufrir malestar general un día antes de la segunda reunión que la obligó a quedarse en cama todo el día.

Hasta respirar se había vuelto difícil en el transcurso de los últimos días. Se sumaba el aumento súbito de peso, concentrado en el vientre, que le impedía realizar gran rango de movimientos incluido acostarse y levantarse del futón. Por eso Sesshomaru había mandado conseguir una cama alta para ambos y que así no tuviera que hacer tanto esfuerzo en agacharse hasta el piso.

Jaken quién siempre molestaba a Rin con sus comentarios (aunque a ella realmente no le afectaban) había empezado a mostrar una actitud más dócil y nerviosa hacia ella desde que se había enterado de su estado.

Al que más le afectaban las circunstancias que se habían estado desarrollando era a Sesshomaru, quien estaba cada vez más cerca del colapso nervioso preocupado por el estado de salud de su amada Rin. Había optado por no decir palabra alguna referente a lo tratado en las cartas y reuniones por miedo a causar un decaimiento en su estado de salud.

El día de la tercera reunión, Rin pasó también casi todo el día en su habitación haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible. Dichas reuniones empezaban temprano por la tarde y generalmente terminaban hasta después de la puesta del sol.

-Oye… – se inclinó en el borde de la cama, estaba dormida.

Aprovechó para salir un rato, Takeshi lo esperaba, en el extremo del palacio que daba al gran jardín trasero, con un tokkuri (botella que tradicionalmente se usa para servir sake) y dos vasitos.

-No tuve oportunidad de ver a Rin-sama. – dijo después de servirle sake a su señor.

-El día de hoy tampoco se sentía bien.

-Ya veo. ¿Ha estado así muy seguido?

-Al menos la mitad de los días. He tenido que ser muy cuidadoso hasta con nuestros temas de conversación.

-No le ha dicho entonces que pronto lo necesitaremos en el frente. – no contestó.

Bebieron más de lo que debieron sin hablar mucho hasta que Sesshomaru decidió ir a revisar que Rin estuviera bien y dormir unas horas. Su capitán quiso quedarse un rato más sentado en su lugar viendo las estrellas.

Sesshomaru hizo más ruido del debido al abrir y cerrar la puerta, se encontraba un poco embotado.

\- ¿Quién es? – se incorporó alarmada recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-Tranquila, soy yo. – se recostó en su regazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó dulcemente acariciando su cabello.

-Mmm…

-Hueles mucho a alcohol.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. – sonrió, de alguna manera encontraba tierno que se acurrucara de esa manera en su regazo.

Su respiración se hizo profunda y lenta, lo que le indicó que se había quedado profundamente dormido. No quiso molestarlo hasta el cabo de más de media hora.

\- ¿Amor? No siento las piernas. ¿Podrías recostarte en tu almohada para moverme un poco?

-Ugh… – se movió y se acomodó de su lado de la cama sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí, definitivamente se ve adorable dormido. Tengo hambre, creo que iré por algo a la cocina. – susurró.

Caminó lenta y silenciosamente, pero antes de llegar a la cocina, llegaron a sus oídos ruidos de una discusión.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto justo ahora? Vete a dormir, estás ebrio.

-Esa voz, ¿es Akiko? – pensó Rin al acercarse.

-Sí, tal vez estoy ebrio, pero te juro que no estoy mintiendo.

-Tuviste años para proponerte. ¿Por qué elegir el justo momento en el que tu vida pende de un hilo? ¿Quieres volverme loca?

-Mi vida siempre a pendido de un hilo y nunca había sido más mía de lo que es ahora. Tienes razón en estar enojada conmigo, cuando me fui no quería dejarte con una promesa que no sabía cuándo podría cumplir, o si podría cumplirla siquiera. – hizo una pausa. – Luego me seguiste hasta aquí actuando como si no me conocieras. ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera al respecto?

-Takeshi, éramos jóvenes, creíamos pertenecernos el uno al otro, pero ahora…

-Ahora igual que siempre, ahora igual que siempre Akiko. Respóndeme por favor, ¿Serías mi esposa?

-Yo… – rompió en llanto.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte.

-Ni yo a ti, si quiero ser tu esposa.

Esa no era una conversación que debería de haber estado escuchando, aunque se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, lo mejor era regresar rápido a su cuarto antes de volver la situación incómoda para todos.

Por la mañana siguiente se despertó al amanecer y mucho antes de Sesshomaru. Se había estado entreteniendo tejiendo pequeñas cobijitas y ropita de bebé, pero aún lo lograba terminar todo lo que quería hacer.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días dormilón, ¿no te duele la cabeza?

-Mmm… – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Creo que te levantaste de mal humor. ¿Podrías hablar conmigo un momento? –dijo después de varios minutos. – Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Volvió a moverse en la cama, quedando ahora viendo hacia el techo.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Takeshi y Akiko? Algo, romántico entre ellos.

Sesshomaru volteó su cabeza para verla, pero no respondió.

-No estaba espiando, solo quería ir a la cocina por algo de comida después de que te quedaste dormido. Fue un accidente que escuchara esa conversación.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste exactamente?

-Una propuesta de matrimonio. – agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la propuesta de Sesshomaru para convertirla oficialmente en la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, pero hasta ahora nunca se volvió a hablar de realizar alguna ceremonia.

-Hasta dónde sé, Takeshi es más o menos de mi edad, vivía muy lejos de este palacio. Su familia siempre ha estado ligada a la mía, ellos son buenos guerreros. Desde que nació su destino era convertirse en un alto mando de mi ejército. Años después de que iniciara su labor para mí, Akiko se presentó en el castillo con una buena recomendación de la familia de Takeshi, desde entonces nunca la he visto entablar una conversación fuera de formalidades con él.

-Vaya, al parecer es una historia complicada. Pero parece que al fin podrán estar juntos. Me alegro por ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro, es solo que estuve recordando cuando me preguntaste si quería ser la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ajá.

-Me preguntaba… cuándo llevaríamos a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio. – se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Mmm… – no le había dado mucha importancia a una ceremonia, pero al ver que era algo importante para ella, respondió. – Supongo que podríamos planearla para este mes, antes del parto.

\- ¿Enserio? – gritó emocionada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, podemos hacerlo sin problema.

-Qué emocionante, pero solo faltan tres semanas para la fecha de parto tentativa que nos dio la señora Chiyoko.

-Tómalo con calma, no tiene porque ser algo muy llamativo.

-Es verdad, lo único importante es que estemos los dos.

-Si, – era el momento de hablar. – será mejor hacerlo antes de que me vaya al frente de batalla.

Rin soltó las agujas de tejer y cayeron en sus piernas.

-Sesshomaru.

-Escucha, – se sentó y tomó sus manos. – lo mejor es terminar todo esto antes de que nazcan. Si dejamos el palacio, la parte del ejército que sigue aquí puede unirse también a la batalla. Ustedes estarán a salvo con mi madre y estoy seguro de que si me uno a los guerreros podremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Es la única manera, ¿no es así? – él asintió.

-Saldrá bien. – la abrazó atrayéndola a su pecho. – Ahora creo que deberías arreglarte porque tendrás visitas.


	21. Viejos conocidos

Sesshomaru la ayudó a vestirse y salieron a recibir a los invitados hasta este momento secretos para Rin. Sabía que, aunque no lo dijera se sentía un poco débil por lo que no dejó que se soltara de su brazo en todo el camino a la entrada principal.

\- ¡Kagome, Inuyasha! – quiso correr a abrazarlos, pero fue detenida por el youkai, caminaron a paso lento hacia ellos. – Déjame ir primero, por favor.

-No te voy a soltar, camina despacio. – Rin hizo un puchero, pero no lo convenció.

-Hola Rin. – el niño de adelantó y la abrazó.

-Hola Inosuke, te extrañé. – notó que traía una pequeña espada de madera maltratada en su manita.

-Izayoi también te extrañó. – dijo el niño apuntando hacia su madre quien traía a la bebé en brazos.

Kagome e Inuyasha se acercaron a abrazarla.

-Cielos Rin, ahora es más difícil abrazarte. – dijo entre risas.

\- ¡Inuyasha!

-Tiene razón Kagome. – la muchacha también rió.

\- Perdónanos por no venir antes. – después añadió. – ¿Cómo has estado cuñado? Cuidar a esta niña debe ser toda una odisea para ti.

-Mmm… – asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye nunca te habías quejado! No me hagas quedar mal. – dijo la muchacha entre carcajadas.

El pequeño Inosuke se acercó a Sesshomaru.

-Tío Sessomaru, ¿podemos salir a jugar?

-Inosuke, no molestes a tu tío. – dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru lo miró con los brazos cruzados y se inclinó un poco.

-Vayamos al jardín a alimentar a los koi después de que arregle unos asuntos con tu padre.

\- ¡Si! – gritó el niño levantando sus bracitos.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sorprendieron y Rin solo sonrió soñadora viendo el rostro de su prometido.

-Bueno antes de que “arreglen sus asuntos” vayamos a comer, que tengo un hambre terrible. – comenzó a caminar sin ayuda, pero inmediatamente Sesshomaru colocó su mano derecha en su cintura y ofreció su mano izquierda para que se apoyara, ella sonrió. – Puedo caminar sola.

-Tal vez, pero no pienso arriesgarme. – respondió en un susurro con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Los invitados los siguieron al comedor. Kagome no dejaba de verlos con ternura e Inuyasha no podía con su cara de pocos amigos.

Después de comer los dos hombres se encaminaron a la habitación donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones estratégicas para hablar en privado y las mujeres y los niños se dirigieron al cuarto de Rin. Akiko les llevó té mientras Inosuke corría alrededor del huerto.

-Me hace muy feliz ver lo mucho que se preocupa Sesshomaru y lo bien que se llevan.

-Me sobreprotege demasiado. – dijo sonrojándose.

-Es tierno. ¿Entonces están planeando la boda para dentro de 3 semanas?

-Así es, ¿se quedarán?

-Definitivamente, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. – tomó su mano.

-Kagome, dime la verdad, tú sabes que es lo que está pasando realmente en estas tierras, ¿no es así?

-Si. – dijo después de una breve pausa.

\- ¿Podrías ponerme al tanto? Es por eso que habla con Inuyasha a solas, se niega a darme información.

-Lo sabemos, él nos lo comentó en las cartas que nos ha enviado. No quiere preocuparte estando en este estado.

-No estoy enferma Kagome. – dijo bruscamente.

-Lo sé, pero aún así tu estado físico ha decaído. Recuerda como estuve yo en mis dos embarazos, con mayor razón tú, que llevas gemelos, debes estar experimentando malestares intensos.

La muchacha solo bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

-No trates de ocultarlo, hemos estado al tanto de todas tus recaídas. Mira, te diré lo que ha pasado a grandes rasgos. La frontera es un caos, los invasores han ido avanzando poco a poco y los infiltrados han hecho de las suyas en las aldeas más cercanas. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Inuyasha y yo hemos hecho lo que ha estado a nuestro alcance. Sesshomaru nos explicó el plan que acordaron en la última reunión, con eso probablemente demos fin a todo.

-Planea ir al frente.

-Sí.

-Yo podría ayudar, con mis poderes espirituales de destrucción podría acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

-Eso está completamente fuera de discusión. – dijo severamente.

-Pero…

\- ¡Rin, Rin! ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué pasa Inosuke? – el pequeño señaló a un arbusto. – Oh es un cachorro de zorro de las nieves que he estado alimentando, seguramente viene por comida. Ven, dale esto.

-Qué lindo. – dijo la madre del niño.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Sesshomaru lo odia y lo alimento a escondidas. – se escondió detrás de su vaso.

-Voy a pasar. – dijo una voz monótona detrás de la puerta.

Entró Sesshomaru seguido de Inuyasha. El gran youkai frunció el ceño al ver a su sobrino jugando con el pequeño zorrito.

\- ¿Vamos entonces al jardín? – preguntó mientras le tendía las manos para ayudar a su prometida a levantarse.

-Claro, preparé la comida para los peces. – apuntó hacia una canasta en el suelo.

-Inosuke, hijo, ya está aquí el tío Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le pidió al niño que llevara la canasta. Al llegar al lago, las mujeres se sentaron en una banca e Inuyasha, un poco alejado del resto, se recostó en la hamaca.

\- ¿Qué haces Inosuke? – el niño había dejado la canasta junto a su tío al borde del lago y venía de regreso cargando a su hermanita.

-Quiero que Izayoi vea los peces también.

-Mmm… – sintió un poco de temor al ver como un niño tan pequeño cargaba a una bebé cerca del lago, así que de mala gana estiró sus brazos para cargarla en su lugar. – Dámela para que tú lances la comida.

-Está bien, tío Sesshomaru.

-Oye, no te acerques tanto. – detuvo al niño poniendo su mano frente a él para hacerlo retroceder. – Hazlo desde ahí.

-Ok.

Al gran youkai le gustaba ver y alimentar a los koi, lo encontraba relajante. Después de admirarlos un rato volteó para con su sobrino y para su disgusto tenía cargado al zorrito, que también veía los peces, entre sus piernas.

-Suelta eso, está sucio y es salvaje, podría hacerte daño.

-Pero es tan lindo, mírelo. – lo puso frente a su cara.

-Aléjalo de mí. – susurró desviando la mirada. – Es como querer razonar con Rin sobre el mismo tema. – pensó.

-Creo que Sesshomaru se está haciendo muy bien a la idea que pronto será padre. Sinceramente nunca pensé que se interesara en los niños. – dijo Kagome a Rin.

-Él nunca lo había pensado antes, pero sí, lo ha tomado muy bien a su manera.

-Sorprendentemente es muy atento, aunque algo me dice que será demasiado sobreprotector. – dijo viéndolo de reojo.

-Definitivamente lo será. – se burló Rin.

Izayoi comenzó a llorar. Sesshomaru se alarmó.

-Oh debe tener hambre cuñado, no te preocupes. – extendió sus brazos para cargar a su hija.

Izayoi dejó de llorar unos segundos en brazos de su madre para después estallar en llantos intensos.

-Eres una pequeña chiflada. –dijo jugueteando con su hija y volvió a la banca.

\- ¿Sabes usar eso? – le preguntó Sesshomaru al niño señalando su espadita de juguete.

-Claro que sí, siempre veo a mi papá entrenar.

-Mmmm… cuando seas mayor te regalaré una mejor, pero tendrás que demostrarme en verdad sabes usarla.

\- ¿Enserio tío Sesshomaru? – el youkai asintió. – Entonces entrenaré mucho.

\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama, Rin!

\- ¿Qué pasa Akiko? – preguntó Rin alarmada mientras la joven youkai corría hacia ellos.

-Sesshomaru-sama, su madre. – dijo sin aliento.

\- ¿Mi madre? – se levantó.

Apenas hubo terminado la pregunta cuando pudo vislumbrar la silueta de su madre acercándose a ellos.

Rin se levantó de la banca y caminando con cuidado fue a ponerse al lado del youkai.

-Madre. – dijo cuando Irasue se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos.

-Hijo, pequeña. – hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. – Veo que tienes invitados. – abrió su abanico para ocultar parte de su expresión de desprecio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tan directo como siempre, hijo mío. Dime ¿qué esperabas que hiciera después de recibir tu carta? Vine a comprobar el estado de salud de tu mujer y mis nietos.

-Gracias por preocuparse, Irasue-sama. Dentro de lo que cabe hemos estado bien. – hizo una pausa. – Permítame pedirle una disculpa por lo ocurrido anteriormente, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, está en el pasado. – dijo haciendo movimientos con el abanico cerrado en su mano. – Bueno, veo que están algo ocupados en estos momentos, no los molesto. Le pediré a tu servidumbre que prepare mi habitación. – dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

-Tranquilo, parece que realmente estaba preocupada. – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.


	22. Campanas de boda, estruendos de guerra

Rin se levantaba, daba una vuelta al cuarto, se sentaba y volvía a acostar, pero nada lograba ponerla cómoda. El dolor de la espalda era molesto y continuo, sus piernas y pies estaban tan edematosas que dolían y sentía una pesadez terrible. Era una noche antes de la ceremonia de boda y no podía conciliar el sueño, por ende, Sesshomaru tampoco.

El youkai se desvivía por mantenerla cómoda, pero nada funcionaba. Él mismo hizo una docena de idas y venidas a la cocina para llevarle agua, comida, hasta preparó un té de hiervas medicinales para el dolor con las indicaciones de Rin. Mientras preparaba esto último la obligó a recostarse elevando las piernas con varias almohadas. Se sentía impotente por ser esto lo único que pudiera hacer por ella.

Por fin, pocos minutos antes del amanecer la muchacha fue vencida por el sueño y cansancio. El youkai sin embargo, esperó hasta estar seguro que dormía profundamente para recostarse a su lado y descansar.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en la tarde y como él no tenía más que darse un baño y vestirse, a diferencia de Rin que tardaría mucho más tiempo en estar lista, no se preocupó por la hora.

-Sesshomaru, oye, Sesshomaru.

El aludido emitió un gruñido suave, casi como un ronroneo, quería dormir un poco más.

-Duerme otro rato. – le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-No puedo.

\- ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? – abrió los ojos.

-Tengo hambre. – se encogió de hombros, el youkai le sonrió.

-Pediré que te traigan algo. – se desperezó y salió un momento. Al regresar volvió a recostarse sobre su codo para poder verla.

-Me siento mejor, perdón por preocuparte tanto anoche. No dormiste nada.

-No te disculpes. – puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Sesshomaru-sama. – dijo una voz tras la puerta.

Salió para recibir la charola de comida.

-Prepararé el agua caliente para que te des un baño.

-Si, pero siéntate un momento. – el youkai se sentó en la orilla de la cama. – No crees que podrías ser un poco más amable con tu madre.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se levantó.

-Sesshomaru, no lo dije para que te molestaras.

-No lo estoy. – se asomó fuera del cuarto de baño.

Después de que comiera la asistió a entrar al cuarto de baño.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a lavarte el cabello. – desamarró su bata y empezó a deslizarla por sus hombros suavemente, pero ella se abrazó a sí misma impidiendo que la prenda siguiera cayendo. – ¿Qué pasa? – no obtuvo respuesta. – Rin…

Aflojó sus brazos y la ropa cayó al suelo, Sesshomaru la miró con dulzura.

-Te vez muy hermosa. – acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- ¿Aunque tenga estas horribles estrías? No quería que las vieras.

-No entiendo de qué hablas, ya te he dicho lo que ven mis ojos – la besó. – Si estás incómoda le puedo hablar a alguien para que te ayude.

-No. – lo sujetó tímidamente de su bata.

La sentó en un banquito mientras ponía las esencias y pétalos de rosas en el ofuro (tina circular de madera). Lavó con esmero su cabello y al terminar lo recogió con ayuda de dos palitos. Talló su espalda suavemente y dejó que ella terminara con el resto. Terminando insistió en ayudarlo también en lavar su cabello, que recogió en una cola de caballo, y talló su espalda.

La ayudó a entrar al ofuro para después entrar él. El agua en extremo caliente y las esencias florales era justo lo que ambos necesitaban para relajarse tanto en cuerpo y alma. Permanecieron callados unos minutos.

Sesshomaru suspiró y se acercó a abrazarla, ella levantó la cara para besarlo. El youkai apartó de la frente de la muchacha, cabellos que se escaparon del peinado.

Rin posó su mano en la parte posterior del cuello, justo bajo la nuca, y lo acercó a ella. Seguido a esto él la acorraló entre la madera y su cuerpo.

Recorrió cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance dejando un espacio para dejarla respirar. La deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el cuerpo de su mujer estaba muy sensible con todos cambios del embarazo por lo que trataba de contenerse.

Por otra parte, Rin lo incitaba a continuar erizándole la piel tras acariciar su cuello, pecho y muslos. Le fue imposible evitar notar el miembro erecto del youkai.

De nuevo gruñó como un ronroneo.

-Rin… – hizo una pausa para besarla una vez más. – Paremos.

-No quiero.

-Pero…

Se hincó en la protuberancia a forma de banca en la tina, donde habían estado sentados, colocando sus codos en el borde. Fue tomada como si fuera de cristal por los hombros y besada desde la nuca a media espalda, su piel se erizó y la recorrió un escalofrío. Sintió a Sesshomaru entrar en ella junto con una ráfaga de placer. La posición era cómoda para ella, pero después de un rato así terminaron doliéndole las rodillas, cosa que no sintió en el momento.

El youkai, preocupado al principio, terminó por perderse completamente entregándose al placer que le producía estar con su mujer. Los suaves gritos de éxtasis que escuchaba que escapaban de su boca, lo encendían cada vez más. Apoyaba sus manos en los firmes glúteos de Rin mientras intercalaba movimientos suaves y exquisitos con rápidos y embriagantes, hasta que pudo notar cierta flaqueza en los músculos de la muchacha antes de llegar él mismo al límite.

La sentó entre sus piernas y la recargó en su pecho esperando a que recuperara un habla tranquila.

-Quisiera poder congelar este momento un siglo o dos.

-Un siglo o dos… Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Sí?

-Sé que te amo, porque fuiste mi primer amor, pero también porque estos años tuve oportunidad de interactuar con mucha gente, incluidos muchos muchachos y nunca sentí ni por poco lo que siento por ti. Pero tú…

\- ¿Quieres preguntarme si hubo alguna otra mujer en mi vida antes de ti?

-Quiero saber si alguna vez amaste a una mujer de la misma forma o más que a mí.

-Nunca he amado, ni amaré a ninguna otra mujer como te amo a ti.

-Perdóname. – le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-De nuevo no entiendo. – la miró confundido.

-Te has enamorado tan profundamente de una humana. – seguía mirándola sin comprender. – El tiempo que pasarás conmigo será como un parpadeo en tu vida, no tardaré en dejarte solo, perdón.

-Debo confesar que contemplé la opción de terminar mi vida en el momento en el que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Qué estás…

-Pero la situación ha cambiado, – la interrumpió. – no podría dejarlos sin padre. Además, no creo que baste una eternidad para que me perdonaras. – bromeó.

-Prométemelo, – puso su mano en posición para hacer una promesa con el meñique. – velarás por ellos toda tu vida y les darás el amor que no podré darles cuando ya no esté con ustedes.

-Lo prometo. – dijo solemne respondiendo el gesto de la promesa.

Rin suspiró aliviada.

-Creo que ya es momento para que la novia comience a arreglarse.

-Tienes razón. – limpió rápidamente la humedad, a consecuencia de las lágrimas, de sus pestañas.

El cuarto dónde Rin se preparaba estaba envuelto en un alboroto, Sesshomaru estaba solo esperando la hora.

-Se puede saber por qué entras en una habitación sin avisar.

\- ¡Je! Kagome me envió a verificar que estuvieras listo a tiempo. – se sentó al lado de la mesita con el codo apoyado en ella. – Y vigilaré que no escapes.

Sesshomaru solo lo miró enarcando la ceja. Posterior a esa pequeña interacción, no se hablaron ni miraron hasta que salieron.

La boda fue al estilo tradicional japonés. El novio iba de yukata negra y Rin entraría con un kimono de seda blanco con mariposas, que después de terminada la ceremonia lo cambiaría por uno rojo con el diseño de flores del Gran Youkai de las Tierras del Oeste. Fue precedida por un youkai que Rin no conocía. Bendijo a la pareja con oraciones en voz alta y fuerte. Cuando terminó pidió a los novios beber el sake para después ofrecer su ofrenda.

Como Rin quería que se entregaran anillos, habían decidido cambiar la parte de decir sus votos por solo ponérselos el uno al otro antes de hacer la ofrenda. Inosuke se acercó a ellos con la cajita de los anillos. Sesshomaru fue el primero en tomarlo.

-Te amaré por la eternidad. – sostuvo su mano izquierda y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

La cara de la muchacha se volvió roja y se veía apenada.

-Creí que habíamos acordado no decir votos. – dijo en un susurro.

-Solo no digas nada. – le respondió en otro susurro sonriéndole.

-S-s-s… Siempre estaré tu lado. – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La preocupación de los presentes por el malentendido de los novios se difuminó al escuchar el voto de la muchacha. Los sollozos de Jaken eran estridentes.

Dejada su ofrenda, la tierra tembló. Instintivamente Sesshomaru abrazó a Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama, están atacando el palacio. – entró corriendo Takeshi, quien se encontraba haciendo guardia.

-Hijo. – se acercó a la pareja.

Asintió.

-Rin, escúchame, debes ir con mi madre ahora.

Irasue la tomó por los hombros para apartarla de su ahora esposo, pero ella, en estado de shock, se había aferrado fuertemente a su yukata.

-Hija.

La palabra hizo que su cerebro reaccionara dejando su embotamiento. Se separó de Sesshomaru, quien seguía con cara de incredulidad por la manera que tuvo su madre de hablarle a su mujer.

Salió siendo abrazada por Irasue hacia el carruaje anclado a dragones de dos cabezas. Las esperaban ya Akiko con los niños de Inuyasha.


	23. Cuatro ejércitos

Akiko ya estaba dentro del carruaje y ayudó a Rin a subir.

-Kagome, sube.

-Lo siento Rin, tendré que encargarte a Inosuke e Izayoi. Debes ser fuerte y no separarte de tu hermana. – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-Sí, mamá. – entre lágrimas se despidió de su madre.

-Kagome, por favor. – su amiga solo se limitó a sonreírle para después alejarse corriendo.

Al comenzar a elevarse en el aire, a través de la ventana, Rin pudo ver como Ah-Un y Jaken se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Cuando estemos suficientemente arriba, abriré un portal para llegar a casa y mandar desde ahí a mi ejército. – decía Irasue con voz calmada.

El carruaje era protegido con un campo de energía.

-Irasue-sama esto no está bien. – la preocupación había hecho a la muchacha no apartarse ni por un segundo de dicha ventana.

La youkai se acercó para ver a qué se refería, y pudo visualizar cuatro inmensos ejércitos acercándose al palacio, cada uno desde un punto cardinal.

-Malditos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – en el momento en el que formuló la pregunta Jaken situó suficientemente cerca como para mantener una conversación.

-Parece que el Señor Masayoshi trajo refuerzos. – chillaba el demonio.

-Esos son los Señores de las Tierras del Norte y Este – apuntando a sus direcciones. – No puedo creer que esos idiotas se dejaron influenciar por las ideas de ese niño Masayoshi. – dijo su nombre con desprecio.

-Norte, sur y este, ¿de quién es el cuarto ejército?

-Esos deben ser los que aspiran derrocar al amo Sesshomaru y convertirse en el nuevo Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Akiko?

Irasue se alejó e inició el conjuro para aparecer el portal.

-Rin, el señor Masayoshi debió poder convencerlos a todos y atacar el día de hoy porque…

-Porque oficialmente el día de hoy una humana, que lleva en su vientre la descendencia del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, se convirtió en la Señora de su palacio. – sentenció Irasue.

El alma se le fue a los pies y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Oye mocosa, ¿te sientes mal de nuevo? – preguntó Jaken preocupado.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No te atribuyas toda la culpa. Aunque mi hijo sabía que las relaciones con los otros daiyoukais podrían volverse ásperas, nadie podía predecir el momento ni el cómo mostrarían su desacuerdo.

-Masayoshi y su hermana están locos de remate. – dijo con seriedad el pequeño demonio.

-Bien, una vez que pasemos por este portal los pondré a salvo.

Izayoi comenzó a llorar y eso distrajo a Akiko.

\- ¡Rin, espera! – gritó la joven a su amiga.

Había salido del carruaje por la ventana siento atrapada por Ah-Un en el acto. En ese momento sintió un dolor fuerte y punzante en el vientre, pero trató de ocultarlo de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Niña tonta, si te llegara a pasar algo mi amo bonito me mata.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del campo de energía con una cara furiosa, que recordaba mucho a la de Sesshomaru, Irasue se puso enfrente de la bestia de dos cabezas.

-Debo decirle a Sesshomaru, él no lo sabe aún, solo quiero advertirle.

-No necesitas ir tu personalmente, regresa al carruaje y que vaya el sapo.

A Jaken un escalofrío lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

-C-claro que si Irasue-sama, señora.

Usando sus poderes la youkai regresó a Rin de donde había salido. Volvió a sentir el mismo dolor de hacía unos instantes.

Atravesaron el portal, del otro lado se podía observar el ejército esperando indicaciones de su señora. Aunque fuera impresionante no se comparaba en número con el enemigo. Cuando aterrizaron Irasue le ordenó a una de sus sirvientas acompañar a los invitados al cuarto de huéspedes mientras ella se quedaba explicando la situación al general de su ejército.

Antes de dar el primer paso Rin pudo ver la ubicación del nuevo portal por donde pasaría el ejército y por lo que alcanzó a escuchar llegarían fuera del territorio del castillo del oeste para tratar de sorprender por la retaguardia al enemigo.

…

\- ¡Sesshomaru no te muevas, viento cortante! – Inuyasha arrasó con el enemigo que rodeaba a su hermano y se acercó corriendo.

-No esperes un agradecimiento.

-Hum, cállate y pelea.

-Sesshomaru-sama. – gritó Takeshi quien peleaba mientras se acercaba.

-Amo bonito. – aterrizó con Ah-Un. – Me manda la señora Irasue, la mocosa está a salvo amo bonito pero los ejércitos del Norte y Este también están aquí además de un gran número de opositores y desafiantes.

-Menos de la mitad de nuestro ejército nos acompaña en este momento Sesshomaru-sama, y aunque haya mandado un halcón, no sabemos cuánto tardarán – hizo una pausa mientras peleaba con varios enemigos a la vez. – y al estar rodeados tampoco podremos retirarnos tan fácilmente de la batalla.

-Ve con Rin, aquí solo estorbas. – gruñó el inoyoukai al momento en que sus escleras se volvían rojas, al saber lo que se avecinaba Jaken se alejó rápidamente con el dragón.

…

-Rin, – la tomó por el brazo. – por favor no hagas una locura, sientes dolor en estos momentos ¿no es así? Necesitas calmarte.

-Necesito descansar. – pensó que si decía eso la dejarían sola. – ¿Irasue-sama piensa acompañar al ejército? – preguntó a la youkai que los acompañaba.

-Así es, la señora los acompañará a la batalla. – llegaron a una habitación. – aquí pueden descansar los niños y en la habitación contigua puede descansar Rin-sama. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, muchas gracias. – dijo Rin entrando a la habitación destinada a su reposo. – Por favor avísenme cuando llegue Jaken, estoy preocupada por él.

-Por supuesto, Rin-sama.

Era verdad que estaba preocupada por él, pero también pensaba que cuando llegara significaría que Ah-Un también estaría cerca, lo que haría su plan mucho más sencillo. Se recostó mientras Akiko se ocupaba de los niños en el otro cuarto, una vez más sintió el dolor en el vientre, era fuerte como los anteriores, pero no lograba ser incapacitante.

-Rin-sama, – habló una voz tras la puerta. – Jaken junto con la bestia de dos cabezas han llegado al castillo. Al demonio ya lo he instalado en una habitación y el dragón se encuentra a salvo en el establo. Con su permiso.

-Muchas gracias. – se sentó con dificultad en el futón.

El cuarto donde se encontraba actualmente era el que le habían asignado la ocasión anterior. Tenía una puerta corrediza a un costado y sabía perfectamente donde estaba el establo.

“¿Realmente será la decisión correcta?” pensaba, “Yo podría ayudar, mi entrenamiento fue poco, al menos logré avanzar en lo que más me interesaba. Ahora puedo canalizar mi poder a cierto punto y no en un área sin discriminar de 360° alrededor mío.” – se abrazó la barriga, y continuó. – “Si mi poder no nos hace ganar al menos estoy segura que lograría crear una distracción para que la mayoría pueda emprender retirada. Sesshomaru nunca me perdonaría si nos pasara algo, pero… seré cuidadosa, pondré un campo de energía que nos proteja hasta que lleguemos a un buen lugar para lanzar un ataque.” – el dolor iba y venía. – “Perdónenme por querer exponerlos al campo de batalla, demonios, si algo les llegara a pasar no podría vivir con ello.” – limpió sus lágrimas.

Tenía muchas dudas y miedo, pero el pensamiento de perder a alguno de sus seres queridos durante la batalla la consternaba. Ya no sabía si los síntomas, como el dolor abdominal y la dificultad para respirar, eran a causa de un ataque de ansiedad, de un trabajo de parto pretérmino o ambos.

-Rin, ¿estás bien, quieres compañía? – le habla Akiko tras la puerta. – Jaken está preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Preocupado? ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba preocupado?

-Estoy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza. Por favor déjenme sola, quisiera dormir un rato.

-Descansa, llámame si necesitas algo.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose. Era ahora o nunca, si flaqueaba tan solo un poco en la decisión sabía que sería incapaz de hacerlo. Deslizó lentamente la puerta del costado, había visto dónde tenían los suministros de armas. Como la mayoría de las tropas ya se habían retirado logró tomar flechas y un arco sin que la vieran.

-Ah-Un necesito volver al castillo a ayudar a Sesshomaru, ¿me acompañarías? – la cabeza que acariciaba se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos y la otra lamió su cara. – Gracias, vamos.


	24. En el frente

Montó al dragón con dificultad y se dirigieron volando hacia el portal. Trataba en medida de lo posible ignorar el dolor, el cual, iniciaba suave, llegaba a un punto máximo y disminuía lentamente. Se veía acompañado de rigidez en el vientre y sabía que lo más probable era que estos dolores fueran contracciones, pero mientras no fueran continuas, hubiera buen espacio de tiempo entre ellas y no hubiera pérdida de líquido, aún tenía tiempo de actuar.

\- ¡Rin-sama!

\- ¿Es Rin-sama?

\- ¡Vuelva por favor!

Los soldados del último pelotón trataron de detenerla, pero al tratar de acercarse salían despedidos por el campo de energía que había formado alrededor suyo y de Ah-Un.

-Campo de energía, campo de energía, vamos Rin concéntrate. – se decía a ella misma viendo como cedía la barrera en ciertos puntos sin lograr formar una esfera perfecta que los cubriera.

El portal los había transportado aproximadamente a un kilómetro de distancia de la muralla que rodeaba al castillo. Todo en el territorio circundante, tanto figurativa como literalmente, ardía. El camino a través de la batalla estaba lleno de peligros, pero la muchacha seguía creyendo que podrían lograrlo.

Distinguía los colores azul y morado del ejército del oeste, se encontraban dispersos y casi se perdían en el concurrido terreno. Además de los demonios con apariencia de hombre había cientos, tal vez miles, de demonios con forma de bestias gigantes, rastreras y voladoras que atacaban ferozmente a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Tomó una flecha y la disparó a un ciempiés gigante, la onda expansiva ayudó a desintegrar a otros demonios a su alrededor. Ah-Un volaba lo más rápido que podía esquivando los ataques enemigos.

A mitad de camino, una horda de youkai-bestia voladoras fue directamente hacia a ellos, Rin lanzó una flecha, pero no fue suficiente para eliminarlos a todos. Gracias al campo de energía no fueron devorados, pero salieron disparados hacia un costado. El impacto contra el suelo fue aminorado al caer sobre cuerpos sin vida resultados de la batalla.

…

-Eh Sesshomaru cálmate, éstos son solo basura. Hay que guardar energía para los poderosos. – Inuyasha lo veía preocupado, convertido en perro demoniaco perdiendo el control y atacando a diestra y siniestra sin tener un objetivo fijo.

Aún no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban los otros Señores demonios y eso lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Pero su hermano tenía razón, hasta ese momento habían estado peleando contra demonios de baja y muy baja categoría que no representaban amenaza para ninguno de los dos. Era como si quisieran tenerlos ocupados en cosas sin importancia. Le carcomía el conocimiento de ser superados en número y se preocupaba también por sus desprotegidas tropas. Decidió que por el momento lo mejor era volver a tomar su forma humana y serenarse para poder pensar con claridad.

-Sesshomaru-sama, el ejército de Irasue-sama y ella misma se encuentran peleando en el extremo sur del palacio. Aún no hay rastros de los Señores del Norte, Este o Sur. – dio su informe Takeshi y se unió a los hermanos y otros guerreros en masacrar a los intrusos.

Kagome había intentado permanecer cerca de su esposo al inicio de la batalla, pero seguirle el ritmo a Inuyasha era terriblemente difícil. Se decidió finalmente por proteger a los sirvientes no guerreros que se habían quedado a la deriva en el castillo. Subieron juntos a la parte más alta y desde ahí ella comenzó a lanzar ataques.

Cuando terminaron con los demonios y bestias que estaban cerca, el olor de Masayoshi llegó a Sesshomaru. “Te he encontrado maldito” pensó, y sin dudarlo se alejó de los demás para ir a su encuentro.

\- ¡Sesshomaru espera! Estúpido hermano el mío, se lanza a pelear siempre por su cuenta, demonios.

Este era un plan de Masayoshi para separarlo de Inuyasha y el resto de sus guerreros más fuertes. En el momento en el que salió disparado, más demonios de baja categoría impidieron que alguien pudiera seguirlo para darle apoyo.

-Hasta que apareces, escoria.

-Querido amigo, tanto sin verte, dime, ¿te gusta tu regalo de bodas? – extendió los brazos a los costados. – Todos estuvieron más que gustosos en cooperar. Apuesto que nuca creíste que lograría convencer al viejo del Norte y al niño del Este o tal vez tú eres el ingenuo al pensar que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin sufrir consecuencias. Te demostraré que desde el momento en el que decidiste apoyar y amar a los humanos te has vuelto débil. Es tu fin. 

-Deja de hablar y pelea.

Se abalanzó sobre él empuñando la espada, su contrincante estaba bien entrenado en naginatajutsu (arte marcial en el que se maneja la naginata, un arma de asta japonesa) y ya tenía preparado el movimiento defensivo anteponiendo su arma. Cuando chocaron entre sí, lanzaron chispas.

Continuaron intercambiando ataques, Sesshomaru era bueno en la ofensiva y Masayoshi en la defensiva.

Cuando por fin vio una abertura en la defensa de Masayoshi y era su oportunidad de lanzar un ataque hacia él, un rayo cayó justo en medio de los dos creando una onda expansiva haciendo que fueran lanzados varios metros de distancia.

Miyuki descendió desde el cielo riendo. Ambos youkais del sur tenían habilidades para controlar la naturaleza, esto incluía la lluvia, rayos, viento, plantas y algunos animales. Masayoshi podía controlar el viento y rayos, aunque pocas veces lo utilizaba al ser muy orgulloso respecto a su fuerza bruta en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Su hermana controlaba los rayos y las plantas, razón por la cual en su pelea anterior Sesshomaru fue aprisionado por enredaderas controladas por ella.

-Cuando todo esto termine, seré la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste sin necesidad de ser tu esposa.

Conforme ella descendía se acercaban dos figuras más hacia ellos.

-Sesshomaru, qué pensaría tu padre si nos viera ahora.

El Señor de las Tierras del Norte, había sido compañero de guerra y amigo de Inu no Taisho, ganó su título poco antes de que este último se volviera Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. Su verdadera forma era un ave demoniaca gigante. Acompañándolo estaba el Señor de las Tierras del Este, él tenía la habilidad de controlar el fuego, aunque era más joven que Sesshomaru era increíblemente fuerte.

-Lo entiendo del niño, pero ¿tú Haruto? ¿No fuiste amigo de mi padre y has estado siempre desde su muerte a mi favor? Te has dejado convencer de venir a causar un alboroto, actuando como una marioneta de Masayoshi.

-Primero que nada, no soy la marioneta de nadie. En cuanto a tu padre, era mi más grande amigo y siempre, como bien dices, me he mostrado a tu favor. Pero también tu padre me diría que siguiera mis propios ideales y si fuera verdad que te has vuelto débil, no serías apto para continuar siendo el Lord del Oeste. Así que guiado por dichos ideales no permitiré que sigas en posesión de estas tierras.

-Tal vez pienses que soy muy joven, pero en fuerza me puedo comparar contigo, oni-san. – su comentario fue respondido por un gruñido feroz.

-Tranquilo Yoshirou, dejemos que Masayoshi se encargue. – dijo Haruto.

…

Al caer fueron rodeados por el enemigo, Ah-Uh se puso delante de la muchacha rodeándola a su vez con la cola. Ella tomó el arco y apuntó, respiraba con dificultad. Los demonios se burlaron de ella y sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Sangraba de abrasiones en brazos, piernas y de una herida cortante en la frente a nivel del crecimiento del cabello.

-Ah-Un, debemos irnos de aquí. – lanzó una flecha como distracción y subió en el dragón de dos cabezas.

Casi lograban llegar a la muralla del extremo sur del palacio, en su mente tenía fija la imagen de Sesshomaru, encontrarlo a él y los demás y salir de ahí. Se quedaba sin flechas y sin tiempo.

Desde donde se encontraba Sesshomaru logró percibir el olor de la sangre de Rin.


	25. Fuego

\- ¿Rin? ¿Por qué me llegó el aroma de su sangre? Debo quitarme de encima a estos tontos. – pensó Sesshomaru mientras intercambiaba ataques con sus contendientes.

Tenía que admitir que Masayoshi era bueno en el arte de la naginata, pero la ventaja estaba realmente dada por el dos contra uno. Cuando Miyuki veía que su hermano estaba en peligro usaba sus rayos contra él.

Distrajo a la youkai lanzando un ataque con la espada hacia ella para quitarla de en medio e impedir que se interpusiera. Con una rapidez increíble, incluso para él, logró después desarmar al Lord del Sur al tiempo que el impulso del golpe lo lanzaba al suelo. Fue ese el momento en el que se transformó.

Estando ahora ya en su verdadera forma de perro demoniaco, se sentía con más libertad de destruir todo a su paso. Se abalanzó hacia Masayoshi, quien apenas empezaba a incorporarse, aprisionó uno de sus brazos entre sus mandíbulas y los colmillos se encargaron de desgarrar el músculo y triturar los huesos.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador al ser arrastrado y lanzado tas un movimiento rápido de la cabeza del gran perro. Miyuki dudó si atacarlo o acudir al lugar dónde su hermano terminó desplomado después de rodar varias veces en la grava. El llamado de la sangre ganó y en el último segundo decidió ir a revisar el estado de hermano, pero por más que intentó no logró hacerlo reaccionar.

Después de deshacerse de ellos, corrió en la dirección de donde provenía el olor. Pero fue parado en seco por una pared de fuego que apareció delante suyo.

\- ¿Piensas escapar, oni-san? – Yoshirou levitaba sobre las llamas.

Concentrado en esquivar la barrera de fuego no pudo prevenir el ser aprehendido desde el lomo por dos enormes zarpas que hundían en su carne las garras. Haruto se había transformado sin que se percatara; lo elevó liberándolo en el aire a varios cientos de metros del suelo.

Sentía los músculos entumecidos, y no podía moverse. Fue cayendo acelerando con cada segundo que pasaba hasta estrellarse finalmente contra el suelo. Había perdido el conocimiento segundos antes de recibir el impacto, pero cuando lo recuperó, al principio no sabía si estaba despierto o soñando; el sonido lo escuchaba distorsionado y la vista la percibía borrosa. Posteriormente comenzó a sentir el dolor.

-Podrás ser inmune a muchas toxinas de venenos, pero dudo que lo seas a las mías, tardarás en recuperar la capacidad de movimiento. – Haruto hablaba mientras descendía lentamente a un lado suyo. – Tu padre y tú cometieron un error, repercutió, lamentablemente tanto en su juicio como en su fuerza. Mírate agonizando a causa de una mujer humana insignificante.

Gruñó feroz. La primera vez que intentó levantarse cayó, no lo podía comprobar, pero estaba seguro de tener más de un hueso roto. La segunda vez a como pudo, lo logró.

-Vaya, oni-san es muy persistente.

-Sí, hay que reconocer que tiene resistencia.

Sesshomaru corrió hacia el ave con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado y lo mordió por el cuello. Éste intentó esquivarlo, pero fue un ataque certero que le ocasionó grave daño. Sin embargo, seguía en pie, de haber sido cualquier otro oponente, ese ataque hubiera sido mortal.

No contaba con que el veneno del ave estuviera también en su sangre además de las garras. Su hocico estaba en contacto directo con las toxinas, sus mandíbulas perdieron fuerza y su lengua se paralizó.

…

Rin sobrevolaba ya la muralla del castillo y podía ver dos bestias gigantes peleando, una era blanca como la nieve. “Es Sesshomaru.” pensó.

Incitó a Ah-Un para ir más rápido, cuanto más tiempo pasara, más peligroso sería. El dolor las contracciones aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia, además no quiso reconocerlo en el momento, pero había roto ya la fuente. Esta pérdida de líquido ocurrió cuando cayeron después de ser atacados por la horda.

…

Fue rodeado por enredaderas que lo obligaron a separarse de Haruto, estaban tan ajustadas que le impedían respirar con normalidad. Yoshirou se acercó a prenderles fuego y Sesshomaru lanzó un alarido, las llamas dejaban carne viva por donde pasaban.

Un haz de luz rosa pasó entre los combatientes, fue a dar al tallo principal de las enredaderas, que brotaba del suelo, y se desintegraron al instante. El perro utilizó el momento para arremeter contra la youkai y proveerla de un zarpazo que la tumbó dejándola inconsciente.

Rin aterrizó montada sobre Ah-Un y Sesshomaru lastimosamente se acercó a ella colocando su nariz y hocico en su barbilla.

-Perdón por escapar de con tu madre, de nuevo. – acarició temerosa al youkai e intentó bromear. – No me veas así, soy yo quién está preocupada por ti en estos momentos.

-Ya veo, no es una humana corriente. Es una sacerdotisa. – ululó Haruto.

Sesshomaru le lanzó un gruñido y se puso en actitud protectora frente a la muchacha.

-Creo que nosotros no hemos tenido tiempo de pelear aún, oni-san.

Yoshirou se acercó lanzando bolas de fuego contra él. Después de eso Rin no pudo seguir los movimientos que siguieron después, no sabía quién estaba obteniendo la ventaja en la batalla.

De un momento a otro, el joven youkai salió volando lejos y Sesshomaru estaba prendido de un ala de Haruto que se deformaba de manera anormal. Tratando de liberarse lo atacaba repetidamente con el pico.

\- ¡Basta! – se había bajado de Ah-Un y se acercaba a las dos bestias apuntando al ave con una flecha.

Haruto lanzó una carcajada distorsionada al verla. Al ver su intención Sesshomaru soltó el ala justo antes de que se produjera el impacto que derribó al ave.

Trastrabilló después de soltar la flecha, pero alguien más alto que ella la sostuvo y enroscó un brazo en su cuello para inmovilizarla. Sesshomaru intentó ir a su rescate.

-No te acerques a menos que quieras que la lastime, oni-san, – hizo una pausa. –aunque sinceramente, aunque no intentes nada no te aseguro que no voy a lastimarla. Esa flecha fue un duro golpe para Haruto pero creo que estará bien. Me alegro de haber venido, me he divertido mucho.

-Yo soy tu oponente Sesshomaru. – Haruto se había vuelto a poner en pie y volaba hacia él anteponiendo las garras.

-Bien, creo que hay que terminar con esto ahora. – prendió fuego en su mano libre y apretó la llave en la que sostenía el cuello de la muchacha dificultándole la respiración.


	26. Estaremos juntos

Casi en la inconsciencia luchaba por concentrarse. Finalmente, el poder espiritual emanó de ella. Yoshirou titubeó y soltó la prisión donde la tenía. Un haz de luz se liberó desde su posición hacia el cielo y después de extendió formando una cúpula que casi logró abarcar todo el terreno del palacio.

Teniendo en mente solo la idea de protegerla, deshizo su transformación y fue hacia ella. La sostuvo en sus brazos después de que cayera inconsciente al desaparecer el inmenso poder espiritual de destrucción.

Estaba sorprendido de seguir en pie, al parecer Rin había podido controlar su poder al menos un poco. Al revisar a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta que la transformación de Haruto había desaparecido y los demonios enemigos cercanos también parecían haber perdido sus poderes y muchos de ellos, los más débiles, se habían desintegrado.

-Hijo, – Irasue se acercaba montada en una bestia de dos cabezas mucho más grande que Ah-Un. – pude ver el poder espiritual, ¿está bien la niña? No entiendo cómo fue que…

-Irasue, tanto sin verte.

-Haruto, – lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. – parece que ya no puedes seguir peleando, perdiste.

-Eso parece, continuar en este estado sería humillarme a mí mismo, – estaba tumbado luchando por levantarse. – no puedo continuar. Estoy sorprendido del poder de esa humana, tú tampoco estuviste mal, Sesshomaru. Permitiré que por el momento sigas portando tu título.

-Por mí está bien. – hablaba agitado hincado en el piso. – no me importan los problemas personales que tengas con Masayoshi oni-san, solo los acompañé porque estaba aburrido.

Sesshomaru se levantó llevando a su mujer en brazos.

-Sesshomaru… – susurró, abrió parcialmente ojos, y se quejó de color llevando una mano a su vientre.

-Ve a atender a tu mujer, nosotros declararemos retirada. – llamó a tres halcones para comunicar a las tropas y se tiró de nuevo al piso.

\- ¡Sesshomaru, Rin!

Inuyasha corría hacia ellos con Kagome sobre su espalda.

-Necesita ser atendida, ya. – urgió Kagome al poner una mano sobre el contraído vientre de la muchacha.

Dio media vuelta y antes de volar hacia lo que quedaba de su gran castillo giró su cabeza.

-Haruto, estás equivocado, amar a un humano, amar en general, no te vuelve débil sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Ha! Tal vez puedas volverte más sabio y fuerte que tu padre y yo juntos. – se burló. – No fanfarronees con tu victoria y vete.

Llegando al castillo buscaron una habitación que estuviera en buenas condiciones y Kagome dio indicaciones a las youkais que había salvado anteriormente.

-Si en algo puedo ayudar, aquí estoy.

-Señora Chiyoko, claro que la necesito, acompáñeme. – dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru estaba al lado de su mujer sosteniendo su mano. El trabajo de parto fue agotador físicamente para ella y psicológicamente para él. Lo que fueron unos minutos lo que tardó el primero de los gemelos en nacer, parecieron horas.

-Es una niña. – la jovial voz de Kagome fue opacada por los llantos de su primogénita.

Al llegar el sonido del llanto a sus oídos sintió un vuelco al corazón. Si le hubieran preguntado, no hubiera encontrado palabras para expresa lo que significó para él.

La esposa de su hermano entregó su bebé a Chiyoko para que la revisara y la envolviera en mantas limpias y secas. Su madre se asomó sobre el hombro de la anciana para ver el rostro de su nieta.

-Aquí la tienes. – Chiyoko le entregó a su hija para que se la mostrara a su mujer.

La sostuvo como si fuera de cristal y la admiró unos segundos antes de mostrársela a Rin, era muy pequeña. No podía creer que esa criatura sonrosada, sin cabello y de cejas platinadas fuera el resultado del amor que sentía por su esposa.

Rin iba y venía de la inconsciencia, le acercó a la niña mientras pasaban unos pocos unos minutos sin dolor antes de que comenzaran de nuevo las contracciones para dar lugar al nacimiento del segundo gemelo.

-Es hermosa. – lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

-Bien Rin, ya casi, solo un poco más. – la animaba Kagome.

La agonía de Sesshomaru regresó, cuando el segundo gemelo nació no hubo llanto.

-Es un niño… no respira. – escuchó decir a Kagome mientras se lo entregaba a la anciana.

\- ¿Rin? ¡Rin! Ha perdido el conocimiento. – dijo preocupado.

-Está perdiendo demasiada sangre. – dijo Kagome casi al momento.

-No siento el pulso. – Irasue estaba hincada del otro lado de la muchacha y buscaba con sus manos el pulso en la muñeca.

-No, no, no. – Kagome intentaba dar compresiones sobre el pecho de Rin.

-Perdón hijo. – le dijo su madre tomándolo por el brazo usando después sus poderes para sacarlo del cuarto y bloquear la puerta.

Estaba en shock, no entendía que estaba pasando. Rin no tenía pulso, su hijo no respiraba. Comenzó a golpear la puerta, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

-Sesshomaru, cálmate. – escuchó la voz de Inuyasha quien se había quedado fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que está pasando ahí adentro?

-Claro que escuché, – las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. – pero alguno de nosotros dos debe guardar la compostura. Y deja de golpear la puerta, vas a lastimar a mi sobrina.

En su ira y desesperación no se había dado cuenta que la bebé lloraba en sus brazos.

-Trata de moverla suavemente de un lado a otro, o de arriba abajo. – le dijo Inuyasha.

Intentó mecerla suavemente de un lado a otro sin poder dejar de admirar su pequeño rostro, aún llorando le parecía angelical.

-Mñe, supongo que podrás mejorar. – hizo un ademán con la mano.

Estaba asombrado del temple de la persona frente a él y recordó que era fuerte, no solo físicamente. Esta persona sin dudarlo había aceptado hacerse cargo de la persona más importante de su vida, sin pensarlo dos veces había luchado junto y por él.

Acababa de decir que la criatura que tenía en brazos era su sobrina y era verdad, ellos eran familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de verlo como su “medio” hermano o como alguien externo y lo aceptaba a él y su familia como parte de su vida.

Luego, dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo; se desvaneció el bloqueo de la puerta y el llanto del gemelo varón se hizo presente. Entró inmediatamente, pero se percibía que algo no estaba bien. Kagome lloraba mientras usaba sus poderes espirituales de sanación en Rin.

-Rin… – susurró y se hincó a su lado.

-Ella estará bien.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se desvió a su madre, tendida sobre un tatami al lado de su mujer. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y creyó alcanzar a ver la piedra Meido entre ellas.

-Madre… ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Kagome.

\- “Al menos fui capaz de ver las caras de mis nietos una vez, perdóname hijo por no ser una madre cariñosa, espero esto lo compense. Dile a la niña que sea feliz y no se culpe.” Eso dijo tu madre antes… antes de… – no pudo terminar la frase, Inuyasha entró y se sentó junto a ella para consolarla.

-Usó la piedra para traer de vuelta una vez más el alma de la muchacha pero para hacerlo de nuevo tenía que hacer un intercambio, así que ofreció la suya. Dijo algo sobre “darle sus años” pero no entendí a qué se refería. – dijo la anciana acercándose con el bebé varón de cabello azabache en brazos.


	27. Siempre estaré a tu lado

Tenía frío, pero su mano se sentía cálida.

\- Rin. – susurró angustiado viéndola abrir los ojos.

-Sesshomaru... ¿Estás bien? – entendió que la calidez en su mano de debía a la que él la sostenía entre las suyas.

-Algunas veces eres tan tonta, deberías preocuparte primero por ti. – colocó una mano sobre su frente. – Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

-Los bebés, ¿dónde...? – intentó levantarse.

-A tu lado. – la interrumpió respondiéndole con una media sonrisa. – No te esfuerces. – dijo sujetando su hombro para evitar que intentara levantarse.

A la otra orilla del futón estaban los dos hanyos recién nacidos profundamente dormidos.

-Son tan pequeños, – llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del que se encontraba más cercano a ella. – ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Por mi culpa los has estado cuidando tu solo.

-No, la mujer de Inuyasha me ha ayudado, los ha estado alimentando estos tres días.

\- ¿Tres días? ¿Kagome e Inuyasha están aquí?

Sesshomaru asintió. Lo notaba extraño así que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué siento que algo no está bien? Estamos en casa de tu madre, no es así, seguramente está furiosa conmigo, es la segunda vez que escapo. Debo disculparme.

Su barrera se derrumbó, agachó la cabeza y lo recorrieron pequeños espasmos por todo el cuerpo.

Rin se alarmó tanto que hizo un gran esfuerzo en levantarse y sentarse frente a él.

-Sesshomaru, – tomó sus manos entre las suyas. – mírame.

Cuando levantó su rostro pudo ver los ojos vidriosos del youkai pero sus mejillas secas.

-Tus manos están heladas.

-Dime que es lo que pasa, por favor.

-Mi madre, – respondió tras una pausa. – no está aquí. Rin, tu perdiste la vida dando a luz a nuestro segundo hijo, quien de hecho no respiraba al nacer.

La muchacha no pudo emitir ni un sonido de asombro si quiera.

-En ese momento mi madre me echó de la habitación y para cuando se desvaneció la barrera, tú estabas viva, habían podido hacer reaccionar a nuestro hijo y... mi madre había muerto. Por lo que entendí realizó una especie de pacto con la piedra Meido para poder intercambiar tu alma por la suya. La anciana Chiyoko dijo que mencionó que quería darte sus años, sin embargo sigo sin saber qué quería decir con eso, en realidad hay muchas cosas que no entiendo sobre esa piedra.

Las lágrimas resbalaron en silencio por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Ella no quería que te culparas ni que estuvieras triste. – dijo con voz ronca.

-Tienes razón, – limpió sus lágrimas. – ella quería que cuidara de ti, por eso no puedo estar triste. – Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada llena de sufrimiento.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? ¿Enserio te merezco? Yo sólo nunca he podido protegerte, cómo voy a protegerlos a los tres, me lo he preguntado desde un inicio. No puedo creer que en algún momento de mi vida alardeara de mi poder, cuando en realidad soy demasiado débil.

-El admitir que somos débiles, ¿no es lo que nos hace fuertes? – le dedicó una sonrisa y lo abrazó acercándolo lo más que pudo a ella.

Fue un abrazo largo, cuando se separó de él, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo miró dulcemente sin decir nada.

Está de más decir que el corazón de la muchacha estaba destrozado, pero lo que dijo era verdad, debía cuidar de él, la asustaba más que cualquier cosa verlo en ese estado. Debía ser fuerte y apoyarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Prestó atención en su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Oh! Tú tienes tu anillo puesto, pero ¿dónde está el mío?

El cambio de tema reconfortó a Sesshomaru.

-Yo lo tengo, espera. – metió su mano en la manga contralateral y sacó el pequeño anillo, extendió la mano para que su mujer le tendiera la suya y así poder ponérselo.

-Gracias. Te ves cansado, – se recostó. – ven. – dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que su esposo se recostara en su hombro.

La cubrió bien con el cobertor y se recostó. Casi inmediatamente el sueño lo venció y su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda.

La puerta se abrió.

-Inuyasha debes llamar antes de abrir las puertas.

-Mñe. – traía en brazos a Izayoi.

-Shhhh está durmiendo. – les dijo Rin.

-Rin, has despertado, gracias a Dios, que alegría. Ay pobre cuñado está tan cansado que no se despertó ni con todo el escándalo de Inuyasha.

-Si, no ha dormido bien en tres días, cuatro si contamos el día antes de la batalla.

-Es cierto, no se despegó de ustedes todo este tiempo. Solo vine a ver cómo estaban, en una hora toca darles de comer a los bebés. Si quieres duerme tú también un poco, yo vengo más tarde a ayudarte.

-Deberías, cubrir a Sesshomaru con una manta, lo único que nos falta es que se vaya a resfriar. – le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome como restándole importancia.

-Tienes razón.

-Gracias, Kagome, Inuyasha.

-De nada amor, te vemos más tarde. – y salieron silenciosamente.

Dormitó unos minutos para ser despertada por el llanto de los gemelos, para cuando abrió los ojos, el youkai ya se estaba levantando.

-Vino Kagome, dijo que faltaba poco para darles de comer.

-Sí, deben tener hambre, te ayudaré.

Rin se sentó y esperó a que él le pusiera en sus brazos a los niños. Aún se sentía muy débil y agradeció que Sesshomaru se sentara tras de ella para que se recargara en él.

\- ¿Descansaste?

-Si, ¿no te dolió el hombro?

-No, no te preocupes. ¿No es raro verme así?

-Por qué debería parecerme raro ver a mi esposa alimentar a mis hijos, es algo natural. Lejos de causarme desagrado lo encuentro fascinante, aunque me hace sentir más inútil aún, tú eres la que hace todo.

-Espera a que caminen y son todos tuyos. – lanzó una carcajada. – Son tan pequeños y hermosos, es un alivio que estén sanos. Si les hubiera pasado algo nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. – sollozó.

-Si no hubieras ido, probablemente no hubiéramos ganado, estamos aquí gracias a ti. Con esta, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me has salvado.

\- ¿Te he salvado anteriormente?

-Cuando nos conocimos, fue la primera vez en la que tu sonrisa me salvó.

Kagome había ido a ayudar a Rin a alimentar a los niños pero se quedó tras la puerta escuchando esta conversación y con lágrimas en los ojos y sin afán de molestarlos, se retiró.

Estando los bebés satisfechos, Sesshomaru tomó a uno de ellos, lo colocó sobre su hombro y comenzó a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Wow, eres realmente muy bueno en esto. – el youkai se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Después de que se duerman mandaré para que te traigan de comer aquí en la habitación y me ocuparé con el servicio funerario de mi madre. Creí que sería prudente esperar a que despertaras ya que supuse que te molestarías conmigo de no haber estado presente, además, sinceramente me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado.

-Sí me hubiera molestado.

-Lo sabía.

-Y claro que estaré contigo.

...

La estaba ayudando a ponerse un grueso haori porque el clima ese día era frío.

-Perdón por obligarte a salir cuando aún estás en recuperación.

-No me estás obligando a nada. – tomó su mano. – Vamos.

Rin insistió en llevar a los bebés con ellos como muestra de respeto y salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos cargando cada quien a uno de los gemelos. El entierro se llevó a cabo dentro de los terrenos de la casa y fue breve y emotivo.

Esa fue la primera noche en muchos meses en la que pudo dormir tranquilo. Una vez que las reparaciones de su castillo estuvieran listas volverían a instalarse ahí y comenzaría desde cero la relación con los otros Señores Youkai.

Estaba convencido en que podría seguir portando con orgullo el título de Señor de las Tierras del Oeste y mantener la paz en sus tierras siempre y cuando Rin y sus hijos estuvieran a su lado apoyándolo.


	28. Epílogo

_“Han pasado solo cinco años desde la partida de este mundo de mi madre y la llegada de mis hijos a mi vida. Durante este tiempo me he dedicado a mantener las Tierras del Oeste bajo control, creía que se presentarían más revueltas, pero sorprendentemente no fue el caso. Aun así, me he mantenido muy ocupado, más de lo que quisiera._

_He tratado de llevar una relación estable con los otros señores demonios, no ha sido difícil, pero si tedioso y molesto. Al parecer, el hecho de que Rin es una miko poderosa se extendió por todas las tierras y nos dio cierto respeto entre los youkai importantes quienes se sentían intrigados. Piensan que esa es la razón por la que la hice mi mujer, ella sabe que eso es mentira así que verdaderamente me da igual lo que digan los demás respecto a eso._

_Trato de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en casa con Rin y los niños, nunca en mi vida pasármela en casa 24/7 había sido tan importante. Nunca parece suficiente el tiempo que paso con ellos._

_El estúpido de Inuyasha, a quien Rin invita seguido junto con su familia, hizo una broma la última vez que estuvo en el castillo. Dijo algo así como que en unos 10 años más mi primogénita tendría una fila de pretendientes en la puerta. Que se atrevan a acercarse a mi niña si quieren morir…_

_También me he dedicado a buscar tanta información como he podido respecto a la piedra y el pacto que se realizó. Leyendas, textos antiguos y sabios han formado parte de las investigaciones, todo apunta que el plan de mi madre era alargar la vida de Rin intercambiando su alma de youkai. No obstante, la información es escasa y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta a cuántos años se traduce o sus repercusiones, ya que son pocos los youkai que piensan si quiera en eso como una posibilidad viable._

_No han pasado tantos años como para decir que el plan funcionó, pero estoy decidido a no desaprovechar mi tiempo con ella en este mundo.”_

\- ¡Llegó papá!

\- ¡Papá!

Sesshomaru aterrizó y los niños se abrazaron de sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué hacen jugando en el jardín principal solos? – se hincó para ver mejor sus caritas.

-Te estábamos esperando, mamá dijo que llegarías hoy.

-Deberían estar con su madre ayudándola. ¿Dónde está?

-En el huerto.

-Vamos con ella. – se deshizo de sus espadas, armadura y estola para cargar a cada uno de sus hijos en cada brazo. – Jaken.

-Yo recojo esto, no se preocupe amo bonito.

Cuando lo vio, Rin se dejó de recoger sus plantas medicinales y se levantó para recibirlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bienvenido a casa.


End file.
